Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy
by black dragon
Summary: The Immortal Series pt. 1 The Challenger Deep is the deepest part of the ocean. With seven miles from surface to bottom the secrets it holds has forever baffled scientists. In 1960 scientists have discovered something big something that can change the course of human history forever.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT AT ALL! THEY BELONG TO BIOWARE SO PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME FOR IT.**

**A/n: Well this is my first Mass Effect Fanfic so please be nice as I am new to all this. I have only watched the videos for the Mass Effect games on Youtube and even so only up to part of Mass Effect 2 so don't kill me for something I have no clue about. I have to wait till December before I can play the games, as I only have a PS3 and they don't have the first game, only the second and third. I don't like playing a game in the middle of the story without knowing the beginning.**

**So to occupy the time I am writing this fanfic, so be nice. No flames and PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE FIRST BEFORE MAKING JUDGEMENT.**

**Ok so onto the summary of this story.**

**Basically this story is an AU and takes place in the present not in the future and it is a 'What if' story. The plot itself came when I was listening to Miracle of Sound's Normandy, which is dedicated to the Mass Effect Series.**

**This is AU is because there are none of the characters from the games in this story except for the beginning to give an intro to it. I also combined elements from the Stargate T.V. Series, and Star Wars and Star Trek elements. Even though I am not a Trekkie, I know some things, just not loads. There are some elements also from the Transformers trilogy in there as well to give an idea of where I am going with it. I have a bunch of sci-fi stuff going to be mixed in here, so be prepared.**

**And for those of you wondering if I am going to finish my other BIOWARE based story 'The Adventures of Andraste the Dragon', the next chapter **_**will**_** be up, just real life is kicking me in the ass right now, so it'll be slow. As for my beta re****ader; he or she has not contacted me after the first few times so I decided to drop them as beta. If you are interested in being my beta for that story and this one let me know drop me a pm so I can set an arrangement with you. **

**As a warning, this will not be proof read much because I don't have the time for it and ADHD just kills it. I can't take meds, so I just stick with stimulant drinks. So bear with me.**

**So anyways this story is basically an idea dump. That means that I was listening to a song list that got me thinking about something and I had to get it out before it drives me nuts. So based on a dream of sorts and listening to Normandy by Miracle of sound along with Reignite by Malukah I had this story come about. Yes it is an author insert story I never had time to come up with my own characters in it because it was just too much.**

**Oh well**

**Anyways I am not going to take up much of your time anymore with my rambling so here is the story.**

**Summary: The Challenger Deep the deepest part of the ocean has for millions of years held the world at bay. In the year 1960 a team of scientists made the first trek to the Challenger Deep. What they discovered was something that would forever change the course of human history.**

**MASS EFFECT: FLIGHT OF THE NORMANDY**

_**Prologue: 2188 two years after the Reaper War.**_

The SSV Normandy, the flag ship of the Reaper War, was on patrol.

After the war, and the merge of organic and synthetic life, the crew found themselves at peace at last. What they once thought of once as their enemy-the Reapers-were actually just slaves, imprisoned in an endless cycle by the Catalyst, a Reaper AI. After Shepard sacrificed herself to free them all from its twisted machinations, the Reapers made an extra effort to use the knowledge of advanced races long dead, to the benefit of the living. At the moment they were attempting to rebuild the Mass Relays, though with limited success, as the data needed in order to make them was so ancient, and so obscure, they had been lost even in the Reapers substantial data banks.

Escorting them on their journey was one of the freed Reapers named 0267T-Sage. She was small compared to her Reaper brothers and sisters, yet had worked hard to engender trust between the races.

They were currently searching the galactic core, after passing through Omega 4 Relay, one of the few Mass Relays to survive after the Crucible was fired. When they arrived already the debris from the various ships was gone, finally pulled into the pulsating black hole in the center, the passage of time simply too great to hold them in place forever.

Joker sat as he always did, slumped in the helmsman station. His fingers going across the controls like a caress. Beside him was the EDI, his co-pilot. Being the ship itself made her accepted among the Reaper community. The first AI to not see the deaths of organics as a solution. To all, she was the model of unity among both synthetics, and organics. She and the young Sage who was 'only' 50,000 years old became quick friends.

The trip into the system was supposed to be a routine patrol. As the Normandy was the only ship with Reaper IFF, it was forced upon them to do it, and not merely delegated to a scout ship. They were supposed to head to the galactic core, search for anything useful, and then return to earth.

Simple.

Of course, it wasn't that easy.

The last, unknown remnants of the war, were known as the Collectors. They were once the Protheans, formally the most advanced race in the galaxy. They were wiped out in the cycle before the Synthesis'. Once thought to be peaceful and benevolent, they were eventually revealed to be cruel, arrogant tyrants, mercilessly oppressing any species they came across.

There was only one known surviving Prothean left, named Javik. He was found in a stasis pod during the Reaper War, and fought alongside Shepard's crew with great determination. He volunteered to travel with the Normandy on this trip, on the off chance that there were still some Collectors alive, so that he could see for himself the damage wrought upon his species, and to see if they had also been altered by the Synthesis.

"Everything's green sir," Joker said over the intercom.

Boots could be heard as the man in question entered his cockpit. Suddenly the new commanding officer of the Normandy stood tall over them. Commander Garrus Vakarian stood over the seat, his stoic face expressionless as Joker sent the data to his omni-tool. Garrus read the report and frowned, not liking it at all.

"Joker, tell me straight, is this a trap or not?" Garrus said quietly, in an attempt to not worry the crew.

Joker sighed. "Probably. Perfect spot for it. One way in, one way out. The beam never hit this part of the galaxy so I bet there are survivors of that. Hostile ones" he said, his attempt at a cheerful demander not fooling anyone.

"Jeff is right Commander, this does seem like a trap. I would advise on-" EDI replied.

It was then that a warning message came Sage. It was a live feed, showing multiple enemies approaching from the far side. All of them Collector ships with one or two rogue Reapers. Sage was the first to attack drawing fire away from the Normandy, as her crew opened fire to cover the Reaper.

The rogue Reapers hit Sage first, all at once, tearing brutally through her armor as she screamed in agony. With her last moments, she felt sadness for her allies. These were originally Reapers, the ones manipulated and shackled by the last orders of the Catalyst, zealous and dogmatic to the end. They wanted revenge for what happened to their companions, particularly on a certain spaceship that had destroyed so many of their fellows.

The Normandy...

Seeing Sage destroyed by three of her own kind sent adrenaline pumping through Joker's veins. True he hadn't much liked her, Sage had been there with them since they merged both synthetic and organic. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was part of the crew. He was snapped out of his unexpected mourning by a large shudder throughout the ship. They were taking heavy hits and he tried to maneuver away from the assaulting collector ships.

"Joker, order everyone to the escape pods now!" Garrus ordered.

This time Jeff did not hesitate, as a massive beam of pure destruction hit the Normandy's right side.

"Attention all personnel, evacuate the ship, I repeat all personnel to the escape pods, this is not a drill!" he said and tried to stand up. Even with the enhancements of the Synthesis, he still had Vrolik Syndrome, which meant he still couldn't walk very well, and that was on a straight path back on Earth, not in a spaceship that was being shook around like a ragdoll. So EDI took it upon herself to help him up, and push him into the shuttle.

He tried to hold onto her hand as the shuttle door closed, but she was too quick. She could not hear his shouts as the shuttle was jettisoned from the ship. Garrus was with him when their pod raced away. EDI felt relief that they had gotten away, and someone could look after Jeff while she was gone.

She could feel pain as the ship was bombarded with laser fire from both the Reapers and the Collectors. It felt like being tore into with hot knives, and she shrieked in utter pain. She might have had a mobile body, but that wasn't truly her. She _was_ the ship, and if she had to go down with it, well, then go down with the ship she must. She readied herself, and started out into the inky blackness. She still had more work to do, after all. She readied her weapons, and launched them all, from the largest mass accelerator cannon to the smallest GARDIAN missile, in the general direction of the Reaper horde, in order to buy time for the crew to escape.

Another beam hit and she was thrown to the side again. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she felt another pod detach, and more crew members escape. She felt a sign of relief as the last of them emerged unharmed. She sent out an SOS on all frequencies, using all the remaining power on the Normandy. Engines stuttered, shields failed, and life support shut off. She struggled to buy time before the last beam from the largest of the Reapers hit her main engine core. The resulting explosion was the final one, and the last thing EDI would see in a very, very long time.

Jeff watched the crimson explosion take place around the Normandy as EDI led the ship away from them all, trying to buy them time to escape to freedom. The Reapers then closed in on the husk of the Normandy dragging her towards the black hole at the center of the galaxy. The final, dramatic revenge for the death of the Catalyst. "EDI!" he shouted with tears pouring from his eyes as he pounded on the reinforced glass window of the shuttle, his bones splintering under the might at which he hammered on the window, the blood dripping down his arms, down to his legs, and gathering in a small pool at his feet. He didn't notice.

Garrus didn't notice either. He was looking out a different window, staring as the Reapers hauled the corpse of the Normandy away, like eldritch undertakers. All the memories he had on that ship. Joining after Shepard met him on Omega, the suicide mission, their first…time, through the fight on Palavan, Thessia, Earth. It was all he had left of Shepard from before the Synthesis. He bowed his head and he wept.

It took nearly two days before help arrived, in the form of five Reapers, hounding after the SOS. In the lead was Harbinger, baying for blood. He may have had bad experiences with the ship while shackled by the Catalyst, but he had built up a grudging respect for EDI while working with her in the aftermath of the war, and if the Normandy was under attack by that amount of forces, well, it was likely he would never exchange data with EDI again, and that hurt in a way that he hadn't felt before. His processors were working at full capacity, yet he felt a…numbing sort of pain. And anger, never forget that.

The group that had destroyed the Normandy was there looking for survivors(with no success) and wasn't surprised by the appearance of reinforcements. They felt nothing as they turned towards the new arrivals and began their attack. The five Reapers that came were seasoned warriors and fought with everything they got, spurred on by the death of EDI, one of the few the whole species had ever truly respected. They quickly destroyed the remaining Collector ships, wiping out the abomination from the stars, and then turned their attention to the remaining rogue Reapers. No information was exchanged, no peace attempted. The Reapers still under the thrall of the Catalyst would fight until the very end, disregarding of anything but their purpose. The Synthesis-influenced Reapers would fight to the very end to wipe out the last living reminders of their genocidal acts. They simply fired on one another, and both sides hoped to the rogue Reapers didn't hope hard enough.

As the survivors were collected, they all mourned for their ship and their friend. Even as the months passed by, and the funeral arrangements were made, they still mourned the loss of EDI and the Normandy.

What they didn't know, was that fate had other means of messing with people's lives.

Even those of an Artificial Intelligence.

Named EDI, in case you couldn't guess.

**THE GALACTIC BLACK HOLE**

Slowly pieces of the Normandy was floating towards the black hole the remnants of a once proud ship. The Reapers who attacked her made sure it would be destroyed in the vortex. The ship slowly started to sink into the gravitational pull of the galactic core. Before being destroyed by the friendly forces that rescued her crew the blown pieces began to spin faster. The gravity was immense as the pieces were broken down into divisions of divisions of particles of atoms. These tiny, tiny particles then disappeared into the vortex of the black hole's singularity.

Disappearing forever...

And yet it didn't.

Because no one wants EDI dead. No one…

**325 MILLION YEARS AGO**

The center of the galaxy is the large vortex of a black hole. Trillions of stars swirling around this single singularity into a swirling mass of worlds and suns. It is the epicenter of power, and the stars that are closest to it fill it with their light. As the light of the black hole lights up, another star vanishes.

Then without warning something happened…

There amongst the ring of debris a flash happened.

From the black hole something emerged. Watching over this, was a lone sentinel, amongst the dead ships and dying stars. The black hole lit up with intense light, as it could feel the particles emerge from it. It was something that the being has never seen before. It was the particles suddenly appearance that has the being intrigued. Gliding closer, navigating the ancient wreckage, it scanned the remnants of any sort of strange particles.

What it found instead was something that it never could have imagined.

Slowly, others began to come online as they also detected the presence of this new entity. The vortex of the black hole still glowed with an eerie light, but the particles have all emerged. After sensing its full emergence, the other beings gathered the particles together.

It was then that they began to rebuild.

Using techniques and technology long since vanished, they began to piece together, particle by particle, the object that came through the black hole. As the object came closer to completion, it startled them to see it as a ship. Fully functional and complete with every detail that came with it. Even the untidy bedding in the crew quarters and the broken light fixtures. The beings don't leave any detail out. It was not every day that a single ship emerged from a black hole.

After some deep scanning of its data banks, they found that the ship was made far into the future. A future that they thought they would never see, a day of rejoicing for all beings. The day the Reapers would be defeated and working side by side with organics again. It was a day that they had been waiting for.

But the cost to them was too high.

For they know the origins of the Reapers running amok.

For they are, in a sense, Reapers themselves.

But at the same time they are not.

They do not carry on the cycle like their brethren do. They were unaffected by the A.I. known as the Catalyst. Unaffected by the virus that has changed the Catalyst from their protector into their destroyer.

They are the last of the Watchers, a group of synthetic beings created by a race known later as the Leviathan. And uploaded with the essence of their creators. Those who are not of the ruling class were forced into the machines to serve their masters, by a freak, million-to-one mutation in their blood.

They were the lost Leviathan. Those who do not wish to fight, but to protect.

The twisted ways of the Catalyst made its version of perfection cruel. The remaining Leviathan had watched the death of their brethren to the point of near extinction. Those that survived had secreted themselves on planets that others can't find, far from any settlement.. They remain to this day hidden. But according to the computer that they had discovered, they were found again. The Leviathan were overjoyed to find that some of them survived.

Until they found the attitude of the survivors to be those of the royals. Feeling disgusted for what they found the Watchers found that the ship in a sense was alive. Alive meaning that it or she was turned from a purely synthetic life form into a hybrid of sorts just like them.

It was decided that they will help the ship known as Normandy, and help with altering the future to make sure that Catalyst is stopped permanently. They downloaded data about themselves and their history to the ships main computer. By doing so they also downloaded all content of races long since passed that the Reapers destroyed. They also explained how they were not affected by the virus that now holds the other Reapers in eternal servitude. They wish to be free of the tyranny of the cycles and the pain they see as species are killed off. They showed the newly rebuilt E.D.I. what it has to do, and with that they released her back into space. The Normandy and EDI sped away into the darkness, towards the mass relay that would lead her to the one world that can help.

EARTH

**Earth 325 Million Years Ago**

A lone planet stands out like a beacon in the depths of space. The only planet in its system to bear life and flourish. At the moment, it has no name, but in the future it will be known as Earth.

Normandy appeared just above it, and slowly started making its way towards the prehistoric world. Probes went out, scouring the world and everything under it. It took samples of all the life forms on it, as well as a suitable place to land and wait.

The only place for it to land was the ocean. It was the only place where it will remain hidden from any Reapers until the time comes for it to emerge again.

Making preparations and thanks to the new enhancements by the Watchers it began its descent into the atmosphere. The continents of the earth are only starting to truly form as most life existed beneath the waves.

As the Normandy lands in the ocean, it begins to sink towards the bottom near the beginning of the tectonic plate. That crack in the earth is boiling with volcanic activity deep beneath the surface of this ancient ocean. As the ship sinks lower and lower into the ocean, the sky disappears and the darkness of the abyss begins. At last, after what seems like years, the Normandy finally found itself at the bottom.

The ocean bottom was filled with soot and debris from the surface and from the volcanoes, as superheated water filled the area surrounding the ship. EDI, sensing that the ship's power supply would not last for 325 million years until it would be discovered again in the future, she has placed the ship in suspension. Using only the bare minimum of systems, namely its stealth and newly acquired holographic system, taken from the Watchers. The ship took on the form of something that has sunken a long time ago.

Using its systems to a bare minimum EDI shut down Normandy's main systems putting it into sleep mode. Its mission was clear and it would stay that way till at last it would rise once again. Shutting down the system it eventually placed security measures in its systems making sure that if anyone found out about Normandy they would know how to awaken it.

Slowly but surely, all of its systems shut down, leaving only the stealth and holographic emitters on.

**EARTH A.D. 1960**

The Marianas Trench, the deepest part of the ocean.

A place where man does not dare to venture. Yet.

It is also a place where two divers will attempt to dive to the bottom for the first time ever.

On the ship the _Santa Maria,_ a record breaking dive is about to take place.

Cables tugged as the vessel that she carried was lowered into the ocean depths.

_Bathyscaphe Triaste _was lowered into the ocean, and after final preparations were finished, her deep dive into the trench had begun

About four hours into her dive, scientists Don Walsh and Jacques Piccard began to see the bottom. The muddy silt of the bottom made it hard to see. However, they pressed on, exploring the bottom and the various life forms that swam within it.

"All systems are good and pressure is about several tons." Don said as they shown their lights out.

"Lets have a good look around and see what we can find," Jacques replied.

They began to explore the bottom, finding only a few samples of fish and shrimp. It took them nearly a hour of exploring before they began to make preparations to the surface.

Until…

"Hey, what is that?" Don asked.

"What?" asked Jacques.

"That in the distance; one of the lights has reflected off something," he said.

"It is just your imagination, the pressure must be getting to you," Jacques said, bored.

"No I'm serious man, shine the light over there again," Don replied excitedly.

Don just shook his head, and then shone his light over to where his companion was pointing.

To his surprise something was shining back!

It seemed like something was at the bottom beckoning them to come. Maneuvering the ship to get a closer look at the object of their curiosity, both decided to take a look. There at the edge of the light, something was shining up from the seabed. It was metallic in nature, and as they came closer they realised just how huge this thing was. It just barely stuck out from the ground, but it already towered over them.

"It looks like some sort of rock, or ship," Jacques said

"What is it?" asked Don.

"I don't know," Jacques replied as they explored this strange object in the ocean.. The front part was clearly the smallest part of the strange formation. The back part, which was obviously the supports, seem to be holding it in place. The vessel is half way buried in silt but they can clearly see how old it is.

The silent awe and wonder suddenly ended when a voice suddenly made itself known on the Radio.

"_Triaste, this is Santa __Maria, come in?_" it said over and over.

Grabbing the radio it was Don who replied, "We hear you Santa Maria, you're not going to believe what we just found!"

Once the announcement was made, a mad rush by scientists the world over came to study the strange object at the bottom of the Marianas Trench. One thing for sure was, that this marked the beginning of the adventure to come.

TBC

**a/n: I know this is a bit confusing but let me clarify some things. First off before you blast my face off let me tell ****you that I am basing this off what I watched on Youtube since I have never played Mass Effect before. I have wait till after Christmas before I can even play the games. But for those of you confused Normandy was attacked at the galactic core home of the Co****llectors in Mass Effect 2. I figure that since the Omega 4 relay was not your average relay system it was not effected by the blast from the Crucible. As for the Reaper helping in the beginning I am basing it on the Synthesis ending in Mass Effect 3. As fo****r the whole time travel part I was watching the latest Star Trek movie and the part where Spock traveled back through time.**

**And lastly the Triaste is a real object along with Don Walsh and Jacques Piccard they are real life deep sea explorers who dove down the Marians Trench in 1960. I figure that the amount of time needed for the Normandy to travel from the beginning edge of the pacific plate to that of the Trench is about 200 million years and with minimun energy managed to keep itself from sinking in too much. Being that Normandy is 325 million years old I would have to say that the ship has somehow used its Mass Effect field from sinking into the ocean.**

**But then again this is a fanfiction and I can get away with however I want even with raving die hard fans wanting to kill me.**

**Don't worry there is still more to come.**

**Toodles!**


	2. 52 Years later

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT I ONLY OWN MYSELF WHICH IS IN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT OF THIS A.U.**

**A/n: I decided that this will be a series I think about three parts this being the first so we see how this goes. **

**Warning Author Insert**

**MASS EFFECT: The Immortal Series Book 1**

**MASS EFFECT FLIGHT OF THE NORMANDY**

**Chapter 1: 52 years later **

**University of Auckland New Zealand 2012 A.D.**

The hallways echo with the sound of clicking heals as a woman walked past the many onlookers. To many she seemed like one of the professors coming in to do her daily lecture.

On the other hand they are partially right.

Dr. Elena Alenkov walked down the halls with a confidence born from those who served in the Russian Military. She was poised as she greeted some of her students as she headed directly towards the head of the Science Department's office. As the person in charge of the research facility below the Marianas Trench; Alenkov was indeed nervous as she entered the office of her direct supervisor. Dr. Jean Bethune. When the hallway ended the door stood on the other side where she gladly entered.

There the secretary was busy typing up reports to give to the director.

"Dr. Alenkov go right in Dr. Bethune is waiting," she said smiling.

Alenkov smiled back as she opened the door and allowed herself to enter.

The office was filled with books and charts on various stars and constellations. One in particular caught her interest.

It was a map of the ocean floor. More specifically the Mariana Trench and the Challenger Deep. Alenkov with her ghostly pale skin had just come from that place for her meeting with the head of the Astronomy Department.

"Elena have a seat," Bethune said she smiled as she rose up to shake Alenkov's hand.

Dr. Alenkov smiled in return as they both sat down.

"Tell me Jean what brings you here," Alenkov said her Russian accent clearly evident.

"It is about your recruitment of civilians that you had brought onboard the vessel." She said looking at her touch pad.

"I assure you that they are of sound mind Jean and suffered no ill effects from the ship's influence," Alenkov replied.

"I know about that, it is the amount of people that you hired to the research station. And from the looks of it all of them have the strange element in their genes." she said

"Element Zero as they call it has been leaking from the vessel for a long time, we estimate thousands of years. Already we found traces of it along the sea floor and in many pacific islander groups. The most prominent due to the currents are those of Maori and Asian descents." Alenkov said as she pulled out an I-Pad from her bag.

She then turned it on and presented her finds to Bethune.

"Amazing are you sure?" she asked Alenkov.

"I am positive the element zero we found on these people and these species are enough to show that it has been in the ocean far longer then any pollution that mankind has thought up. But the thing that gets me is that none of the sea-life are effective by it. The only changes are the fact that they are larger and smarter then those found in other oceans." she then took the I-Pad back from Bethune.

"So the element zero is harmless?" Bethune asked.

"To normal wildlife because it does not last long in the ocean. It dissipates the farther it gets from the ship. However those people that were exposed to it have a higher brain function then normal. These usually lead to some mental problems," Alenkov explained.

"How so?" Bethune asked.

"From my research I found that people who have concentrations of it in their DNA have more parts of their brain active then those of a normal person. Take for example a shaman of the Maori who lives along the coast. His brain functions are higher then those found inland. The reason is his diet. The coastal Maori eat mainly fish, and other foods from the ocean while those who live inland eat only fruits and wild game from the mountains." she said making her point.

"That does not explain the readings from Asians such as the Japanese and the Filipinos?" Bethune said.

"That is because the same readings can be found there," replied Alenkov.

This time she showed another chart and handed it back to Bethune, "There is a deep sea current which flows northwards from where the ship is." Alenkov then pointed it out on her chart.

"It flows upwards towards Asia and more specifically Japan and the Philippines. Then there are minor currents which push towards the surface from the trench and lead it southwards towards New Zealand. We are tracking the amount of Element Zero, but have found that the farther away it travels the more it dilutes till there is nothing left to trace. But there is just enough for it to get into the food supply and alter the genetic code of the residence there. And since Japan is a huge sea food consumer they generally eat a lot of fish. That fish consumption has led to high levels of Element Zero in there DNA." she said

Bethune passed back the I-Pad, "Do they show any signs of the increase in brain activity as well?" she added, "The percentage is low and we managed to find some of those individuals and add them to our research team," Alenkov said.

"Good, that is another thing I wanted to talk to you about...their mental heath," she said showing her the recent reports of various crew members.

"How does this effect my research?" Alenkov asked.

"It effects the entire project! I gotten the reports from your psychiatrist stating that the subjects are prone to intense dreams! DREAMS! These dreams are so intense that many of them start showing signs of depression. Now you suggested shore leave to have them recuperate from their ordeal. When they return they are subjected to the same intense dreams but at a much high scale. Some of them you were forced to return to their homes. Now I am getting complaints of numerous cases of headaches, dreams, depression and in three cases major psychological problems. What surprises me is that one of them turns out to be one of your own people? Now explain that to me?" Bethune stated.

Alenkov looked to the floor, "I had no idea that Xan-Yi was prone to the effects of the ship till much later when we found traces of Element Zero in his blood. We examined all of our scientists to ensure that they have no traces of it including Dr. Xan-Yi. He was fine till just recently when he started to be subjected to the dreams as well. When that happened we did a reassessment of our crew and found them to begin showing signs of having the element in their system. And only if they have been working near certain parts of the ship." Alenkov said.

Bethune signed, "I have been getting additional funding for this project by other universities such as those found in various parts of the world. You know as well as I do that the reason that your team is so diverse is because of that funding right?" Bethune stated.

"I also know you have been getting funds from the military as well," Alenkov stated.

"You know they found the ship first right," Bethune replied.

"I do, but you also know that they are getting impatient with how slow we are at getting the ship to reveal her secrets right?" Alenkov said.

"I am aware of that and I am also concerned that the pressure is starting to get to the board of directors for the project. The Military is not liking the idea of you using civilian test subjects to; how should I say it, 'turn on the lights,"

Alenkov could only nod, "Well you know as well as I that we need to make some sort of progress if we are uncover what truly is buried down there so take more precautions next time when choosing your subjects," with that Bethune stood up.

Alenkov did the same and was ready to leave when Bethune handed her a flash drive, "This has the latest list of subjects for your research doctor and I suggest you make sure they are mentally sound this time before they return to the ship," with that Alenkov turned and headed towards the exit.

As she walked out she pulled out the latest list that Bethune handed to her showing the readings of the latest subjects. Each person had a name and what nation in the Pacific they came from. So far attempts to find other sources of Element Zero have proven that it is only found in the Pacific Ocean. Alenkov then walked out of the building towards her car that would take her out to the hotel. The project and the subject of the conversation with Bethune was the ship that was found 52 years ago at the bottom of the Marianas Trench.

The Trieste found the ship on accident when doing its maiden dive to the Challenger Deep the deepest part of the trench. The trench itself is mostly a silty bottom with small bottom feeders inhabiting it. What they found however led the most highly funded research project in the world. Organizations such as NASA and the RSP have been doing numerous research projects down there. What they uncovered had forwarded technology by leaps and bounds hence the I-Pad.

In the 52 years since its discovery the alien vessel has been prone to some new insights into aero-technology and psychological research as well. It was found that when they first discovered it the ship was leaking some sort of fluid into the ocean. Upon closer discovery that fluid was full of an element that was not found on earth. Instead it was found in various asteroids throughout the solar system. Oceanographers also came to the ship to study the sea life that inhabits the area. The changes in DNA proved phenomenal when this element touches the neighboring fish. Having discovered a whole new element they decided to call it Element Zero since it lacks any of the qualities that normal elements have.

Alenkov made her way into the taxi studying up on the latest finds. One of those finds she is wearing on her arm right now. It was one of the alien devices that was recovered from the research team on the ship. They found the entrance when they sent an RV to investigate about 5 years after it was discovered.

It is invisible most of the time but when she needs it, it appears as a glowing thing of some sort. She still does not know how it works but she managed to use it to keep up to date on her research. She waited till the taxi dropped her off at her hotel before paying and walking away. Getting up to her room she then entered and made sure that no one is listening to her conversation. The alien device was good at a few things, finding bugs was one of them.

When she was sure that there was none she turned on the device and began imputing the data into the device. The device itself was indeed useful in case someone tries to steal the drive from her. There were not many that were found and only key people on the ship knew about them. The subjects however did not know a thing about them.

One thing she failed to tell Bethune about was the other changes that the subjects had gotten after long exposure to the ship. Some of them started having other parts of their brain open up and exuberantly demonstrated minor telekinesis and Telepathy. She was well aware of the changes that her subjects went under and that is why she sent them on shore leave. It was a mistake to leave them onboard as they showed signs of psychotic tendencies. Most subjects were forced to go home because the changes do to long exposures to element zero proved to be too much. Those who had the worst cases were admitted into a mental ward. It was something that Alenkov did not want to repeat.

Looking at her list she was not surprised that most are either Filipino or Maori. But the last four subjects surprised her three from Japan and one from the United States. The Japanese she had those before and some Taiwanese but an American? Now that is something new.

She will have to look into that one and see if it was any mistake. She looked up the subject and found to her surprise high levels of Element Zero in her DNA. This was largely due to her Polynesian blood and...what is this? She is also of Japanese descent now that explains it. Two distinct groups of people exposed to Element Zero now that is something of a potent mixture if her DNA sample was anything to go by. From what she gathered of the person's psychological profile she has a serious case of ADHDI which makes her ideal in keeping still. At least she won't have to worry about the girl running around giving everyone a headache. ADHDI is rare but at least the girl is not hyper.

"_Subject's current residence is Kailua Kona, Hawai'i nice place," _she said in Russian.

As she typed the keys on her device she looked up psychological reports and was quite concerned for this person being on the list. "_Subject is usually elusive and __prefers__ her own company unless with boyfriend or family members. Also known for mild forms of violence and animal sounds. Prone to Demophobia so rarely seen at a bar or any social gathering for long. Very artistic and often times seen drawing even when being examined. Well we need to keep an eye on that one," _she said in Russian.

Alenkov closed the list down and sent an email to her associates letting them know the names of the people who are involved. She then began to strip down for a nice long shower and then to bed. She has to catch a flight back to Guam in the morning.

There is still work to be done and what better way to get done then to do it yourself.

**TBC**


	3. The Woman in the Orange Apron

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 2: The Woman with the Orange Apron**

KAILUA KONA, HAWAII

If there is one thing that Martha hates it is being interrupted by nosy customers. Especially one who wanted nothing more then to lecture her about his hatred of Monsanto. Holding back a growl she glared daggers at the man as he continued to go on and on about his hatred of GMO's and Monsanto and other bio engineered stuff. As short as she is her thoughts were on throttling the man before her.

And his smell!

She would not begin to describe the stench that radiates off of him. It made her blood boil to see this guy with his beer belly hanging out and covered in dirt from working with organic plants to his horrible breath, rotting teeth and foul body odor. She was repulsed by his smell alone! Her keen sense of smell going through the roof with the nauseous odors and her eyes started to water as he came closer to file more of his complaints.

"Look sir I have no control of what is sent to us; you are going to have to file a complaint to our merchandising department in Atlanta. They are the ones who decide what we should sell and what we don't," Martha stated to him.

The man in turned turned his face to her, "Well do you have something that is not manufactured by Monsanto as a weed killer?" he asked, Martha growled but she put on a fake smile showing off her pointy teeth to her customer. She could feel him getting nervous as she walked towards him.

"I told you about three times sir and you weren't listening, We have Spectracide, Othro, and Bayer for weed killers. None are owned by Monsanto but they are the alternatives if you want one that is fully organic we don't have it. We only sell the main brands and we are pretty generalized in what we sell. If you want something more specific go to Kona Lawn and Garden down the street or Ace Hardware in Old Industrial." she said the man gave a huff and hurried rather quickly away.

Martha let out a growl exposing more of her teeth out before sighing. The other customers in the isle quickly made their exit from the short 5'3 girl. With broad shoulders she looks more like a football player then a woman from behind. Her black curls up in a messy pony tail and hidden under her Home Depot hat. Martha does not strike you as your average woman. Being over sized in girth a bit does not help either. Turning around she returned to her pallet of freight that she was putting out.

_This is just another long day_ she thought as she looked at her cell phone, _only ten more minutes till break thank God!_ She said happily.

If only that were the least of her worries.

**KAILUA KONA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

The plane came to a stop on the southern end of the airport terminal. It is a parking spot for private planes and this one was no different. It was colored with the usual colors for a plane white with silver trim. The hatch came down and a woman in her mid thirties with blonde hair and slightly tanned skin exited. She wore a business dress as she came down from the plane. The ramp was filled with other men as they too exited from the terminal.

Already a car was waiting as she entered the back seat. The woman was of importance but she also worked for the United States Government.

The car pulled away heading eastwards along the main highway. It then turned southwards towards the main town of Kailua Kona. When they did turn they made another turn east again after reaching Koloko Industrial Park. There the driver took them up the hill and down another street till at last they came to the nations most famous home improvement retailer...Home Depot.

The stop was uneventful as they pulled up at the entrance doors.

The doors slid open upon their entrance and with suit case in hand walked into the store.

The woman in question walked towards where the service desk would be.

"Can I help you," the person behind the desk said.

"I wish to speak to your Store Manager this is a matter of National Security," the woman said and presented her I.D.

The man standing there looked nervous as he dialed a number and began to speak rapidly on the phone. Nodding he hung up and turned towards the woman, "He will be here shortly ma'am he is with a customer at the moment," the woman nodded and then turned away.

A few minutes later a rather short balding man approached his dirty apron a tell tale sign that he has been working.

"What can I do for you folks?" he asked his rough voice also added to his rough demeanor.

"Mr. Holshue?" the woman said taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"That would be me," he said

"I am Alexandria Wilcox United States Navy I would like to have a word with you in private if that would be appropriate," she said.

Holshue nodded and led the way. The woman and her two companions both in Military uniforms followed.

Holshue quickly closed the door behind him after he let the woman sit down in a chair.

The main managers office was the only place away from prying eyes. The HR office had too many places for people to listen in. Holshue ushered the woman to sit while he took a seat behind his desk. The two naval officers stood guard outside the door.

"Now what is this all about?" he asked.

"I come here on behalf of the Pentagon. It is a matter of national security that you need to see," she said and handed him a file from the brief case.

"What is this?" he asked

"We have been doing extensive searching for possible subjects who were exposed to a new element that has recently been discovered. Are you aware of element zero?" she asked.

Holshue nodded, "Yeah I am aware of it," he said.

"Do you know of the effects one has when exposed to element zero?" Alexandria said.

"Just the basics depression, extreme aggression, increased brain activity, heightened senses the sort of stuff I've read in a National Geographic somewhere," he said, "Why?" he asked.

"As you are well aware they also show signs of increased mental instability," Alexandria said as she shown him a photo.

It was a photo of an employee he knows all too well.

"What do you want with her?" he asked.

Alexandria smiled, "As you are well aware there are those who are recently exposed to Element Zero and then there are those who are born with traces of it in their DNA. Pacific Islanders and Asians are prone to it Mr. Holshue. Your employee has high concentration of it due to the combined DNA of both Asian and Pacific Islander. Because Hawaiians are descended from Maori they have some traces of Element Zero in their system, but due to isolation away from the currents that have it, that exposure has diminished. However because your employee is part Japanese combined them both then you have a potent mix. I am surprised she never shown signs of Telekinesis," Alexandria said.

"Telekinesis? I should have read those articles more carefully," Holshue said

"Telekinesis and Telepathy are two sure signs that your employee has the Element Zero in her system. Did you read what it tells you about what it does to the human brain?" she asked

"Increases brain activity by 100 percent that much I know and given that the human brain only uses 10 percent of all brain activity that is a huge feat," Holshue replied.

"Now that we have that settled I would like to talk about your employee's status at this store," she said opening up a folder.

It was a copy of a psychiatric readout and it was very thick. "What is this?" he asked

"It is Martha's readouts, she shows strong signs of it even though it was labeled at the time for ADHD. According to this she has ADHDI which is a rare form of ADHD meaning she lacks the really hyperactive part but shows the common symptoms of the disease. But as we dug deeper and did some testing which is required for all laboratories we found that she does have traces of element zero in her bloodstream. They were not recent mind you so that shows that she was born with it." Alexandria then took back the folder after Holshue was through reading it.

"Then why are you here?" Holshue asked

"We are here to retrieve her," she said

"You can't do that!" Holshue said, "What about free choice? Doesn't she have a say in all this?" he said

"She does but for her own safety she will have to be taken in. We will speak to her but in a more open room this room will surely set off her demophobia." Alexandria replied.

"Demophobia?" Holshue asked

"Fear of crowds and I am afraid that this room with the three of us in here will set it off," Alexandria stood up.

"The training room then; it is big enough to allow her some space," Holshue said regretfully.

"Having regrets Mr. Holshue?" Alexandria asked.

"Martha may have been a pain in the ass, but she was one hell of a worker," Holshue sighed

"Shall we call her in then and have this discussion with her?" Alexandria said.

"I will need to speak to the HR first," Holshue replied

"Very well, we will be back in a few hours that should give you enough time to make preparations," with that the woman stood up and shook his hand.

She then exited the room leaving Holshue to put his head in his hands and sighed. Reaching for the phone he dialed an extension. "Theresa I need to see you in my office now!" he said with a bit more force then necessary.

MEANWHILE

Martha's phone went off signaling the time to go to break. Sighing with relief she got up from her crouch position and rubbed her knees which ached after heaving heavy bags of fertilizer into the home on the shelf. Sometimes pulling freight sucks crap but to her at least it offered freedom from annoying customers. Martha stood up turned off her cell phone and walked away from her post making sure to keep the aisle clean so no one will have an accident.

Walking towards the other departments Mart made it her mission to be the time keeper and alert her fellow freight associates about the time. Some tend to forget to go to lunch so she offered herself the job of timekeeper. She walked into the electrical department hoping to find her coworker. It took some time before she spotted her, "Hey Sina break time!" she called out.

A rather thin middle aged woman looked up from where she was working and then at her watch. "Oh damn already?" she said and put her things back in her wagon.

Martha was waiting for her to exit the aisle and walked with her collecting her coworkers. There was two guys and one more girl that made up the full timers of the Night Crew. Or what people call the Night Crew since they no longer work the graveyard shift.

They walked down to the other side of the building till at last they came to the break room. It was empty except for at least two people on their lunch break. That much is expected. Martha walked in and retrieved her bottle of water from the fridge. Sina grabbed her snacks along with the second girl Jolie. Both of them sat down first while Mart ran off to the bathroom. When she came back she took off her glasses and cleaned the crap and smears that appeared on them. Her reddish brown eyes shown through as she put them back on. Her black Home Depot cap covered her eyes from the light. Shoulder length curly hair came crashing down as she undid her cap and her hair band to redo her pony tail. When she did she once again took a swig of her water bottle that was on the table.

"I swear to God that if one more person comes up preaching Anti – Monsanto I will strangle them and use their fucken corpse for shark bait!" Martha growled showing off her pointier then usual teeth.

"You had to deal with that guy too?" Sina asked and Martha nodded.

"Yeah a bit of an asshole really, I mean who would want to hear that dumbass preach about 'Mansanto' this and 'Mansanto' that! Go somewhere else if you want to preach about Monsanto!" Martha said and slammed her fist into the table.

The force of the hit startled everyone there and Martha feeling sheepish rubbed her hands where her fist met the table.

"Oops!" she said sheepishly.

"Girlie do you know how much you shook the table with that!" the woman on the end said.

"Sorry Chrissy won't happen again," Martha replied.

"Better not! You nearly broke the table..._again!_" she stated.

Martha again looked sheepish as she remembered that time. She did nearly brake the table just like she destroyed the padlock on accident at the garden gates and accidentally clawed up some fine plants when it fell on her. She was clumsy overly broad and stronger then most women in the store. The sharp tongued woman was a stranger amongst those who grew up in Kona. Down casting her eyes she continued to drink her water in silence as she looked a the new dent in the table.

Oops!

Looking down at her watch she grinned, "Well sorry to bust your bubble Chrissy but I have to return to work," she said getting up along with Jolie and Sina.

Chrissy only waved as the three women made their way out. Well two women Martha had to use the bathroom yet again before returning to work. Sometimes recovering from a bladder infection sucks.

Yet when she returned to work she could not help but notice the same three people that came in earlier hanging around. They pretended to shop, but years of experience has taught Martha that these guys are no customers they meant business. Besides other then the customers from the Pohakuloa base on Saddle Road they were dressed in military colors. Martha was very observant due to mistreatment by her peers in the past. That has taught her to be cautious, and that caution is paying off. She could feel them watching her just as she was watching them while she works her freight. Their eyes never leaving her back as she continued to work.

It was when her phone beeped yet again for lunch that she managed to finally finish her freight and started to pull her trash in the dumpster. It was a slow night tonight and Martha insisted on being done on time this time. No more screaming bosses and having over time. She placed the last of her overstock in the overhead glad to have no pallets to go up. At least with the UPS freight there was only small boxes.

But as she put her stuff up the could not help but notice that she is being watched. Lifting a fifty pound box in the overhead with a ladder was hard enough, but doing it while being watched was annoying. When she placed the box where it should go she rotated her shoulders and neck and felt the pleasant feel of CRACK! As her bones realigned themselves back into place. Having her back feeling flexible again Martha made her way down the ladder and towards the break room after collecting her coworkers again.

Just as she was halfway there, "_Martha from freight to the training room Martha from freight to the training room,"_ Holshue's voice on the P.A. Announce.

"Ah shit what does he want?" Martha grumbled, "It can't be that bad Mart they might be giving you a promotion again," Jolie said as Martha changed her direction to that of the training room.

"We'll meet meet you in the lunch room," Sina said happily as she entered the break room.

"_Martha from freight to the training room; Martha from freight to the training room,"_ the P.A. Announcement went again and this time Martha decided to wait and head off to the bathroom.

When she emerged after washing her hands of the dirt and grime she entered the training room.

And found Holshue there along with the same three people that had been spying on her earlier and the HR an overweight woman named Theresa.

"OK what ever it is I didn't do it!" Martha said eying the two Navy men and the woman in the middle.

"Have a seat Ms. Kahalewaai did I get your name right?" the woman said.

Martha glared at her, "No it's Ka-ha-lei-vai the w sounds like a v," Martha then sat down.

"Alright Ms. Kahalewai what you are here for is a matter of national security," the woman said.

"First off I am not a hacker if that is what you are asking and second off I am not stupid so get to the point," she said and Holshue glared at her for her disorderly conduct.

The woman merely smiled, "I assure you it has nothing to do with your computer skills Martha we are simply stating that what we have to discuss is a matter of national security nothing more and your skills would be needed," she said.

Martha raised one eyebrow, "Really? My skills are only at beginner level I assure you and I am merely a tech not a programer my boyfriend Aaron is more of a program person. I do better with wires then programs," Martha replied.

"Alright then lets try this differently, what do you know about element zero?" the woman asked Martha.

"Practically nothing other then it is a semi-radioactive element that mutates anything it touches with high brain activity why?" Martha asked.

"Very perceptive of you," the woman replied, "Actually it is you yourself that pose the security risk," she said and at this Martha raised both eyebrows.

"Ok how is that possible?" Martha asked

"Do you remember the last time you drew blood Martha?" the woman said,

"Yes about four years ago why?" Martha asked

"Because we need to draw a fresh sample to make sure it is the same as the first one to make sure of something," with that one of the soldiers walked across and grabbed Martha's arm rather roughly, "HEY!" Martha said as he quickly drew a needle and took a quick blood sample. Faster then Martha could think he bandaged her arm.

"What the fuck man!" Martha growled at them.

The woman took the sample and put it in a machine along with what Martha assumes was her old sample. The machine beeped a few times before the woman's eyes lit up, "A perfect match!" she said

"What the hell is going on here?" Martha asked.

"Your blood sample that we took years ago contains high amounts of element zero in your DNA we needed to take another sample to conform it and not see it as another false lead," the woman said. Martha glanced at her arm and found the bruise forming from the soldiers hand.

"You could have asked!" Martha all but growled at her.

The woman smiled as the solder handed her the sample while Martha held her bleeding arm. The other soldier handed her a bandage and offered to put it on. Sighing Martha held out her arm while the soldier bandaged her arm. He was dark skinned with Navy colors on his uniform. She recognized it from her cousins own uniform from when he served. The one who punched the needle in her also wore navy colors. The woman however was in a dark blue business suit not like that of the military.

The woman was busy concentrating on the sample as she placed it in a strange device. That device was something that Martha has never seen before. It looked like a small watch of some sort similar to those found on diabetics only this one needed a larger blood sample. She watched as the blood went into the device it beeped for a few seconds and then something happened. It went silent for a while.

WILCOX POINT OF VIEW

Alexandria watched as the sample was inserted into the count meter. As the blood went through it began to give her its standby sound. The beeping noise that it makes is a sign that it is measuring the amount of Element Zero in ones blood and DNA. The girl Martha stood just beyond that holding her arm where her sample was taken. Already she could see red forming as blood was oozing out. The signal was complete but it suddenly went silent.

"What the hell?" Alexandria said not believing her eyes. The meter had gone dead for about five seconds before the amount was formed. At the results her eyes grew large. As she took in the readings she could only stare at the short, stocky woman before her. _This woman is built more like a football player then a woman! And yet she has some of the highest readings anyone could every imagine. _

MAIN POINT OF VIEW

Martha was growing impatient as she watched the woman Alexandria stare wide eye at the results. "Look Jack," she said referring to Holshue, "I know you have shit you have to do and I have lunch that I am about fifteen minutes late for, so can we get this over with so I can enjoy that steak salad that I have in the fridge?" Martha said. 'Jack' groaned...of course it would be Martha to think about leaving. This many people he could tell is making her nervous and the way she is eyeing the door he knew her demophobia is starting to seep in.

"Can you wait a bit longer Martha the good lady here is nearly finished," Jack said as he rolled his eyes. _The girl is nervous if she is mouthing off like this,_ he thought.

Slowly Alexandria stood up and faced the two of them, "I am sorry to say Martha but the results here show a direct match," she said. She then showed both Jack and Martha the results that printed out on the portable printer that was established next to the device.

It was a chart with two samples and the dates. Martha's eyes widened at the sample taken of her blood back in 2004 and the sample that was freshly taken. It shocked her to see it. The samples were a direct match.

"No way!" she said leaning back, "This has to be a joke? I don't have that much element zero in my blood! Hell where did that amount of it come from?" she started to panic now and Jack had to lean in and give her some support.

He slowly guided her to a chair to sit down. Taking a seat near a corner helped as he sat down. Theresa remained where she was just as stunned as Jack and Martha. Alexandria could only sigh as Martha was clearly taken back by the results.

"Martha do you remember having any strange sensations any at all? Heightened senses, extra strength, telepathy?" Alexandria said.

"Well I do have a keen sense of smell and my hearing is above normal if that is what you are asking?" Martha said, "Any extra bouts of strength or quickness?" Alexandria asked.

"Well I am stronger then most of the women here in this store, but I always thought it was because I grew up pulling fishnets and walking up and down a hill with a sixty pound backpack," Martha replied.

The woman shook her head, "Do you know how much you can lift?" she asked

"No," was the reply.

"Well then now that we have the test results done we shall get to the dirty part of why we are here," she said and the other two managers sat down.

"We are here representing not just the United States of America but the United Nations as well," the woman said pulling out her suitcase.

"I am Alexandria Wilcox head of Biotechnology for the United Nations Science Division and I work with people like you with high amounts of Element Zero in their blood," she said pulling out a folder.

"The reason why I said earlier what I said is that I want you to be aware that at any moment you bio-readings would go off the charts and might do something that can hurt someone in the process. We are here because this was your last occupational establishment." Alexandria explained to Martha.

Martha glared at her, "So let me get this straight; you did that at me to prove that I am a hazard to society? So you can lock me up? Is that it?" Martha asked.

"Actually no, what we want to do is offer you a job," she said

Both Jack and Theresa are taken back by this, "What do you mean offer her a job?" Jack demanded.

"I meant what I said Mr. Holshue the government is needing folks like her for the Challenger Deep project," Alexandria replied

"The Challenger Deep Project? You mean that ship that they found at the bottom of the ocean?" Theresa said as she too tried to see what is the big deal with this.

"Wait? You want me to go to the bottom of the ocean? Are you out of your fucken minds!" Martha demanded, "Watch your language young lady!" Theresa corrected.

Alexandria held up her hands, "We need someone like you Martha to help us further understand what was happening to people like you." Alexandria replied with a smile.

"You see, your government has taken interest in finding out the problems that Element Zero has on people. Most cases involves cancer during the first generation of findings and others like yourself are normal, but have slight changes to their DNA. We are a unit in the science division who finds and recruits potential candidates and help them to get used to their new abilities." With this she pulled out an envelope from her suitcase. It was rather thick and Martha looked at it.

It was easy to read and kept her attention up seeing as ADHD did not help with that department. The fundamentals are there and the terms of agreement.

"So you want me to give up my job just like that and go there?" Martha asked.

"Not really if you need time we can give it to you but we need an answer by the end of next week," she said and she stood up and shook both her hand before starting to walk out. The two officers also stood at attention as Alexandria took her leave.

"Remember we need an answer by the end of next week," with that she disappeared out the door.

Martha looked down at the envelope. The instructions were clear on it and then she looked at both Jack and Theresa both of them with solemn faces, "She must have some balls to do that to you guys," Martha said to them.

"I'm afraid Martha it is more then that," Theresa said as Martha sat down again, "Now what?" she asked confused by this sudden change of behavior.

"I'm afraid that what they told us is true you do have high traces of Element Zero in your blood. But what she failed to tell you is that as a company when the government asks us about any employee with Element Zero we are forced to give that person up," Theresa said to her.

"You mean you are firing me just because of something I can't control?" Martha demanded standing.

"Now we are not firing you," Theresa said, "We are forced to lay you off," she said.

"Bullshit! I have rights just like any other American!" Martha was now shouting her teeth fully bared and her eyes gave an eerie red glow to them. Both Jack and Theresa backed away as she glared at them.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You both just wanted to get rid of me because I don't put up with this fucken bullshit! I have worked my ass off for five years and all I get is four write ups, one PIP and a final warning because I go to the bathroom more often then I should! Now when this bitch from Washington D.C. Shows up you both tell me that you are firing me because of that!" she said

"Yes we are laying you off because you are now proving to us that you are a danger to this company and to society in general." Jack said getting some of his confidence back.

"Well you know what? FUCK YOU!" with that Martha marched out the door and slammed it shattering the glass and caused it to fall to the ground in pieces.

Storming into the break room she slammed the door again causing that door to shatter and grabbed her food from the fridge. Then the backpack that was plugged into the wall and clocked out; punching the wall in the process. She was soon followed by Jack and Theresa to the bewilderment of her coworkers.

She marched out into the dark night startling her boss and her other coworkers who demanded to know what happened.

"Martha wait!" her boss Jowell yelled. His Filipino accent clearly evident as he walked after Martha.

"What!" Martha said

"Why are you going to your car with your bag?" he asked.

"If you just saw Jack and Theresa they fired me because I have Element Zero in my blood," Martha said between sobs.

"Element Zero?!" he said

"Yes those military goons forced Jack to fire me because of my DNA so you are stuck three short," Martha said and with that she stormed into her car and started the engine.

Jowell watched as she peeled away in her old ford focus LX. That will be the last time he ever saw her again.

TBC


	4. Abuse of Power

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 3: The Abuse of Power**

HILTION HAWAIIAN VILLAGE WAIKOLOA, HAWAII

"Was that really necessary Alexandria she is a civilian not some sort of terrorist," said Dr. Alenkov on the phone.

"I am sorry ma'am but she is rather skeptical and rather pushy so I had to do what needs to be done to bring her to us," Alexandria stated.

"By forcing the Home Depot to fire one of their employees is smart but risky. Remember the United States has labor laws and if she were to go after them..." Alenkov stated

"She won't," Alexandria replied, "How do you know?" Alenkov asked

"Because she is rather prideful. I know her type she rather just suck it up then seek help from any government entity. I've read up on her profile. Her step-brothers were criminals and one is in the military. She got four sisters two are married and the other two are still in elementary school and one half brother in junior high. Someone like that who comes from a low income family will not go complaining to the government about their problems unless they are one of those types. Don't worry doctor she will come to us," with that Alexandria cut off the conversation.

She then walked towards the shower to get a much needed bath.

OCEAN ODYSSEY, JUST OFF THE CHALLENGER DEEP

Alenkov sighed as she looked at the phone in her hand. As much as she wanted to crush the thing in her hand she knew she could not. It was government issued so she is basically stuck with it. She does not like some of Alexandria's methods but at least they got her results. Turning she looked at the two latest crew mates aboard the ship ready to head off into the Challenger Deep.

"I am Dr. Elena Alenkov and welcome to the Challenger Deep," she said

KAILUA KONA HAWAII

Aaron Stene boyfriend of Martha Kahalewai watched his girlfriend show her rage as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream sounded like Godzilla on a rampage. That is how angry she sounded. Martha normally keeps her composure, but tonight after she called him to tell him what happened he rushed down to old Airport thinking that she might try kill herself. But when he got to the beach he saw that she had not killed herself nor had she considered it. She just wanted to listen to the sound of the ocean and cool off for a bit.

When she told him what happened however he was more then angry. He wanted to rush over to Home Depot and beat the crap out of her supervisors, or at least yell at them till their ears are shot.

But Martha warned him to stay away from them. She was angry yes and she showed him the contract with the terms on it. He was more then surprised by this sudden and explosive change. His anger was gone in an instant as he read through the contract.

"Mart do you know what they are asking you?" he said.

"Yeah, basically I am their science experiment," Martha replied.

"They are asking you to travel to the other side of the Pacific and be part of their team," he said

"I don't want to be part of their team; I want to be here with you," she said.

He held her as he embraced her, "I know Mart and I want what is best for you. It hurts me to see you this way and I know you are strong. Those bastards just want you to be their science experiments so what! If you decide to go I just want you to know that I will be waiting for you here," he said and kissed her gently.

"I know you are...its just...I'm scared," Martha replied. Aaron held her even tighter afraid to let her go.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Aaron and Martha sat at her apartment looking at her paperwork again. They tried for the fifth time to get Martha a job and each time they tried they are always turned down. What makes matters worse is that the all the job sites seemed to get the same memo. It seems as if the government is forcing her to take their job offer. To Martha that is unfair and Aaron knows it because they are trying to force her to sign on to this job. All he could do is offer support even though her short amount of cash is slowly running out. She just spent the last six hundred dollars on rent. That alone is sending alarms to Aaron's mind because she only has enough till the end of the year for the rent and not much else afterward.

Hell she does not have enough for food.

Sighing he looked through the paperwork again and found that the amount of money being offered by the United Nations for doing this job is quite high along with the medical insurance which Martha needs the most. Her face shows her fatigue as she tried again to log into a job site to apply for a job...even it it is to be a janitor.

"Mart we have no more options left and there is only two days left before you are to report your answer to that lady. No one in Kona is going to hire you...hell no one in Hilo, Waimea, and anywhere else is going to hire you because of the fact that you have Element Zero in your blood." Aaron said worriedly.

He had never seen Martha so broken before, so depressed. He knew the woman who was once proud of doing her own accomplishments and now she is being shunned for fear of her suddenly going nuclear on people. She had fallen from her mountain and he tried to pick up the pieces. Her glasses slipped from her nose and he watched her unconsciously use her finger to push it back up again. It was depressing to see her so frightened and broken before.

He could only hope that they can find a solution.

WAIKOLOA HAWAII

Alexandria was proud of herself. Using her power as a government official she was able to hack into several job sites to inform them of Martha's potential Biotic Powers. Telling them about her high levels of Element Zero and her potential to be violent. It was proving to be a success. Her bank accounts were easy to hack into as well showing the money in her savings and checking accounts dwindling slowly. Soon the woman would have no choice but to sign the papers and they would have their biotic.

"Do you think that is just an abuse of power Alexandria," a voice said and Alexandria turned to her open laptop to see the face of a military man on the screen.

"General Willson pleasure as always," Alexandria said to the screen.

"Why did I get the report this morning that you deliberately forced a retail company to fire an innocent civilian to justify your means?" Willson said.

"I was doing what was necessary to obtain the target sir," Alexandria replied.

"She is a civilian not a military target Wilcox," the General replied.

"No sir she has very high levels of element zero in her DNA. I am surprised she has not shown signs of psychic changes. There are minor physical ones but not so much in the psychic department. By forcing her to come to us we can assure the science teams that Martha will be ready for research." she said

"You know that here in the United States that is against the law," he said

"Who says I have to play by the rules. We need someone like her besides I've already gotten the two other candidates without too much trouble," Alexandria replied.

"That is because they are drowned by their government's propaganda about how joining this expedition will help improve their status. As for your current subject we don't want her being tipped off by your risky actions. After all Americans have laws that can defy the military standings." the General stated.

"Well at least I can use my hacking skills to ensure that Martha does not get a job. By forcing her to not be able to get a job I can get her to eventually come to us out of desperation," Alexandria said.

"I still don't like your methods but carry on and this is off the records," he said before cutting the connection.

"Yes General," Alexandria said.

KAILUA KONA HAWAII

Martha was at wits end already she was desperate for a job but she was not so low as to put her body on the streets of Ali'i Drive for the tourists. She had too much pride for that. It was already Thursday and tomorrow is the day she has to give her answer to the woman Alexandria. Already Aaron was by her side as she took a pen and wrote her name on the signing sheet. She hated giving in so easily and feeling like she was part of a corrupt government did not help matters any.

Aaron stood with her as she reread her contract. She had not have any contact with her fellow former coworkers. They had been forbidden too from what she could tell. No one wants to be around a potential biotic they were a danger to society. She also heard the chatter on facebook about her and the rumors going around. At least she still has some good friends who keeps in touch with her everyday. She told them that she finally signed the papers seeing as she could not find a job in time and her week and a half is up. Taking a breath she walked towards where she was told on the paper to meet Alexandria.

MEANWHILE

Alexandria waited patiently for Martha to show up. Bubba Gumps restaurant was the only place close to the ocean where she felt that Martha would be most comfortable. She looked across as Hugo's on the Rocks and saw that it was too rich and expensive for her tastes. This place was more down to earth and worn. It was someplace where Martha would feel less crowded. She took a table that was closest to the exit from the ocean side. Something that would deter her demophobia and allow Martha to be at ease when the transaction is complete. Her plans to ruin the woman in a week was a reality and she smirked to herself as Martha was seen from the door to the restaurant.

OUTSIDE BUBBA GUMPS

Martha stood outside her body shaking slightly from all the people around her, but she kept her composure. Aaron had to work that day and she was forced to do this alone. The hostess was there to greet her as she approached, "Hello do you have reservations today?" she asked, "Um I am here to meet someone," Martha said, the woman looked at her and then down at her list.

"Can I have your name?" she asked

"I am Martha Kahalewai," she said

"One moment please," the woman then looked back down at her list.

Martha watched her a young girl in her early twenties looked down at the list allowing her dark hair to fall into her eyes. When she scrolled across the paper she finally found the name and smiling she looked up again at the nervous Martha.

"Ah yes everything is in order right this way please," she said and led her inside to where she could see Alexandria.

_At least she is by an exit door_ Martha thought as she sat down on the other side with her papers in hand.

"Ah Martha so good to see you," Alexandria spoke her dark red lipstick shining in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the tree outside.

Martha saw how she was dressed for business while she was dressed in nothing more then an old pair of faded jean shorts and a thread bare t-shirt. She handed the papers over to Alexandria and her glowering look did not go unnoticed.

Alexandria quickly took the papers into her hand and read through them." Everything seems to be in order," she said

"Yes, thanks to you I had no other choice!" Martha said through gritted teeth and that made the woman smile even more pleasantly.

"You don't have to worry yourself too much Martha soon you will be with others like you, and be well paid. It is better then being paid a lousy workers wage filling shelves all day," Alexandria said.

"I bet you never worked a labor job in your life," Martha said as the waitress appeared with drinks in hand.

She poured them some water before leaving with their orders. Martha had chosen a salad while Alexandria a grilled steak. She had to admit even with a week's worth of hardship this woman had a strong spirit. It was no wonder that she never gotten any psychic abilities; maybe she unconsciously held herself back who knows.

When the waitress arrived with their food the table was silent as they ate and Alexandria paid the bill.

"Since you signed your life away I might as well give you the details about what you are going to be doing," she said pulling out a folder after their plates have been cleared and the waitress tipped handsomely.

She then handed Martha the envelope that held all the information that she would need. "You will leave here tomorrow on a private jet that is scheduled to leave at noon. All your things will be placed in storage except for your computer and things you will need for your trip. I believe that you are an artist is that correct?" she asked.

At Martha's nod she continued, "I have a few sketch books also along with your more personal items. Any other unnecessary things will be put into storage for future usage. Aaron will have the key to that storage unit and everything is paid for by the government. I have made arrangements for you at the hotel King Kamehameha and a taxi will pick you up in the morning. Any questions?" she asked.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Aaron and my family before then?" Martha asked.

"You only have tonight to speak to them and then in the morning your plane departs where you cell phone has no service," she said smirking.

"Thanks for the tip," Martha replied

"I will also be briefing you on what is to come," Alexandria said.

"I hate you for ruining my life you know that," Martha spat.

"Now, now no need for that," with that Alexandria stood up and made her way out leaving Martha to finish her lunch and walked out of the restaurant.

Martha watched her leave and as much as she wanted to punch the woman in the face, her body guards could easily take her down. She watched as they left their post just outside of the restaurant and follow her to the car that was waiting on the street. Standing up she went towards the bathroom to wash her hands and then head out herself. Her car was parked just outside the public library and she wanted nothing more then to be out of there.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Martha hung up the phone and sighed. She had talked to her sister back on Molokai and it turned into a rather lengthy conversation. She spoke to each and every member of her family including her cousin in Hilo on the other side of the island. She was not happy about it, but she was told to say her goodbyes. Aaron had been another lengthy conversation and they both spoke about it over dinner at Big Island Grill which was just down the street from King Kamehameha Hotel.

It was a rather sad affair seeing as he insisted on paying the bill. Martha spent the last of her money on her college loan payment. It was fortunately the last one before the government took over the payments. She did not like having to answer to bill collectors.

"So I guess this is goodbye then," Aaron said as he dropped her off at the hotel.

"I can still email you on facebook," Martha said.

"Will you tell me what is going on then?" he asked

"Yeah if I have the time. According to Alexandria they are going to be doing some extended research into their new guinea pig," Martha said before kissing Aaron good bye.

SOMETIME LATER

Martha was standing in her hotel room overlooking the ocean. The dark waters churning and spewing foam into the sky was something that she thought she will live with. But now from what she is sort of forced to do she has to dive in it. The bottom was no place for someone like her. She heard from Alexandria that they got some cold weather clothes for her to wear while down there. She was not so sure she would like the cold so much but she has little choice in it.

She had read about it online. The discovery of the alien vessel at the bottom of the Marianas Trench. The ship was around 325 million years old. It was the source of much of the technology today from I-Pad's to portable computers and cell phones. Or at least the inspiration for them. The vessel itself answered many questions about whether man was alone in the universe. It proved that aliens existed in the universe that much they could deduct in such short notice. It was where the problems with element zero started because they found that the area where the engines was leaking. From what she read that leak had stopped over the years with some repairs to it but the source was too dangerous to handle. The local wildlife was unaffected by it but it proved some theories about certain species in the ocean. Dolphins for example have a very high concentration of it in their DNA so it proves that their intelligence came from an unlikely source.

Or so the scientists argued.

Then there was the fact that she would be alone in this mission. No family, no friends, no Aaron she was on her own in this one. Being forced to do this by a sneaky woman with a high government position was not something Martha likes very much. Even if she wanted to sue her she could not because from what she read on the woman she has diplomatic immunity meaning she is untouchable.

And that is what pisses Martha off the most.

Sighing she closed the window to her penthouse suite and returned to her room. Closing the door she was surprised that Alexandria would go this far to give her some luxury. It was too bad that she can't share it with someone. The fancy room did not feel right to her being this is her indoor prison till tomorrow morning. Looking at the time she walked over to the bed. Having already showered and dressed in her sleeping clothes she crawled into the overly soft mattress and slowly closed her eyes into an uneasy sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning brought about Martha waking to the sound of her phone going off. It was about ten a.m. Groaning she got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

After using the facilities and washing her face she was certain that whoever made for her flight to be that early was dead. It was to be 10 hour flight of that she was certain. Getting out of the bathroom she was dressed and her toiletries and sleeping clothes were packed in her bag. Everything was ready and she ordered breakfast to her room. Since she cut out on the rice and carbs she ate a salad and some steak. She then walked down to the front desk to check out of the hotel and proceeded to wait for her cab.

She did not have to wait long since the cab was already there at about ten thirty. Getting in she was surprised by the driver.

"Auli'i?" she said

The driver who was a dark skinned local woman turned around. "Martha?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah that would be me," Martha replied to her as they drove out.

"Fuck! When my boss phoned me to pick up some government personnel I did not know it was you," she said.

"Yeah that was me I was kinda forced into it," Martha replied looking sadly out the window.

"Shit you too?" Auli'i replied back.

"What do you mean 'you too?'" Martha asked

"I had a cousin who was asked to be part of what ever it was the government had in mind. Some woman comes to him at his work site and offers the job; says he has element zero in his blood. I have to admit I was wondering about the whole read your mind thing he has. But anyways the guy was fired that day and his life ruined. I had not heard from him in over two years. Then when he came back and he was messed up! Took him another five to recover. Kept having to visit a psychiatrist because he kept hearing voices," she said

Martha stared out the window, "Yeah the same shit happened to me too except the part about the voices, I guess that comes later," she said.

Auli'i turned onto the main highway from the road that she was on and headed towards the airport.

"Why do you have element zero in your blood?" she said.

"She said that I have a very high concentration of it; the highest yet. I don't know why but she thinks that because I lack all the symptoms it is something of note for studying," Martha replied.

Auli'i was stunned, "Damn it girl! And here I thought I was fucked up. I bet she made you break up with Aaron," she said. "No, I am too stubborn for that so we decided to email each other on facebook," Martha replied as they reached their second stoplight.

"So how much do I owe you after you drop me off," Martha said.

"Don't worry about it! The tab is already paid for so you are basically riding for free," Auli'i replied.

"I wanted to live like anyone else and this is all I get! What did I do to piss off the higher ups?" Martha said in exasperation.

"I have no idea but we are nearing the exit," she said.

All too soon the familiar sight of the stop light at the airport turnoff came into view. Auli'i turned into the airport road and drove down to the intersection at the bottom. Instead of turning right to the main terminals she turned left to where the private jets are waiting. The sun had just started to reach its zenith when she turned in. Martha exited the taxi and gave Auli'i a hug before grabbing her stuff and headed towards the two waiting Navy guards. The duffel bag to her was not that heavy, but to someone who was not working out it probably was.

She walked towards the guards who escorted her towards the plane. The deafening sound of engines running was all she needed to know that the plane was ready to leave. Checking her phone it was already quarter to twelve so she was on time. She walked up the steps to the jet and found that it was quite spacious. Indeed the stewardess greeted them as she took a seat which was facing the rear of the plane. Her allergies from the VOG in full swing as she sat down.

"Ah good to see you this morning Martha, glad you can make it," Alexandria replied as she sat.

"Good morning to you too cheerful," Martha grumbled.

"Now that we are no longer in the eye of the public I can fill you in on your real role on this trip," she said and opened her I-Pad.

"The real reason why you are here is to serve a purpose, and that is to help us further our research into alien technology." she said

"Why?" Martha asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"The technology down at the ship only activates with those possessing element zero in their blood. It seems to be the lifeblood of all things alien. We have gathered people from all around the world offering them money to help further our advancement into the future." she said

"You mean force them work with you by ruining their lives," Martha replied.

"I do whatever is necessary to make them come to me," Alexandria replied.

"Alright fine we will play your game, so what do I have to do?" Martha asked

"All you have to do is turn something on when one of the scientists asked you to that is all. When we get to Guam I will leave you there at the airport. You are to wait at the terminal for a man named Enrique he will be your guide to the helicopter that will take you to the Ocean Odyssey. When you get to the ship you will rest there for a day before you make the dive to the Challenger Deep," Alexandria said

"And where will you go?" Martha asked curious.

"Washington D.C. To report to my superiors of my latest recruitment," she said.

Martha said no more after that and the plane ride was uneventful for the rest of the trip. She could just stare as the engine took off down the runway and into the open sky. At least they had a decent bathroom facilities onboard while she curled up for a nap.

TBC


	5. To the Challenger Deep

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 4: To the Challenger Deep**

HAGATNA, GUAM

It was about the late afternoon when the plane landed. Martha was awoken by the jolt of the planes landing gears. She slowly opened her eyes to find that the tropical settings looked more Asian then American so she knew that she was in Guam.

As the plane came to a stop at a private terminal a ladder was set out to greet the crew. The door to the plane was opened allowing all passengers to depart. Alexandria stayed while Martha left the plane. The hot winds of the southern summer were well underway. She felt at home in the tropical weather as it touched her face.

_Feels like home_, she thought.

As she walked out with her bags she noticed the man standing alone next to a Jeep Cherokee. The Cherokee was black with the logo for the United Nations. She walked towards the man and he held out his hand.

"Greetings," he said with a slight Spanish accent, "I am Enrique you must be Martha pleasure," he said.

Martha took his hand and his eyes widened at her grip, "Geese _senorita_ you have quite the grip!" he said.

Martha was sheepish as she walked into the jeep. Enrique turned towards the plane to see Alexandria standing there and his face turned into a scowl. Looking at the girl behind him he knew exactly what happened. He quickly got into the driver's seat and drove off away from the airport.

"I see you had to deal with that bitch Alexandria," he said he saw the look of rage on Martha's face her glasses could not hide the fire that burned from within dark brown orbs.

"I hate that bitch more then anything right now," Martha replied.

"I know senorita I had to deal with her more then once and trust me she is one major bitch. She acts nice but then she takes away your life just so she can complete her mission. Sneaky ass bitch that is all I have to say," he said to her.

Martha continued to stare out the window as they drove on. Enrique grew worried as they neared the helipad where they were going to take the helicopter to the Ocean Odyssey. The helicopter that they will be riding was actually very large. It was an old Westland Sea King an amphibian helicopter which Martha found funny because instead of military colors it bore the colors of the United Science Foundation. The motors were already warming up when she neared and Enrique had to show her how to board by ducking down. Martha did the same thing as she threw her back pack on and held onto her bag. She ran up the ramp onboard.

Sitting down was a different matter as she had to strap herself into the seats. It felt like going on a roller coaster. She had to buckle herself into the top straps and then the bottom ones. Holding on was a different matter as the helicopter took off.

She was given a headset so she could talk to Enrique and filter out the white noise. It was a relief to her ears when she did this.

"I can tell you've never ridden a helicopter before," he said smiling,

"Nope," Martha replied.

"I hope you like it," he said

"Do we always travel by helicopter from land and ship?" Martha asked

"Yes, it is the fastest way to get supplies and crew there. The ship the Ocean Odyssey is like a floating station at the same time. It is a rather huge ship and the constant need for people like yourself has made it hard for the ship to help the people down below so we use the helicopter to ferry them in along with medical supplies and other smaller goods." Enrique said.

"How long till we get there?" Martha asked

"Another two hours but if you have any questions let me know and I will try help you the best I can," he said.

"Alright so what do I do when I get off?" Martha asked.

"You will spend the next forty eight hours resting on the Ocean Odyssey to get over the jet lag. We need you in top shape before you can make the dive. Doing a dive while tired can cause serious problems," Enrique replied.

"Don't tell me you expect me to drive the sub down there eh?" Martha asked,

"Hell no! We have a qualified driver to do that. It is just that the pressure will get to you more when you are tired and your mind does not have time to prepare so we have you rest up. That way when you make the dive you are mentally ready for it," he said.

"Oh," was Martha's reply.

"Alexandria said I was supposed to meet a woman named Alankov?" Martha tried to pronounce the name right.

"Dr. _Alenkov_ is the head researcher in charge of the program senorita. She is a nice lady and does not like Alexandria much. She is forced to deal with her on par with the United States Military," Enrique said.

"I take it she and Alex don't get along very well," Martha said smirking.

"Nope," was the reply.

"So tell me, do I meet her on the ship or after wards?" Martha said.

"You will meet her when you reach your destination. She was supposed to meet you on the ship but that got delayed do to an emergency down below," Enrique said.

"Oh," was Martha's reply.

Enrique watched as she stared out the window at the ocean below. "You know that Guam sits at the edge of the Trench right," he said

"Yeah, I have an ocean map in storage that I used to have over my bed," Martha replied.

"Cool, where did you get it from?" Enrique asked curious

"National Geographic they have the best maps," Martha replied.

"I always loved their photos especially with the different cultures in them," he said

"I liked the animals and scenery pics myself," Martha replied easing up a bit.

"Nature freak?" he asked

"Artist, there is a difference and yes a nature freak," Martha replied.

"_We are approaching final vector all passengers please keep your seat belts fastened upon approach," _Came the voice of the pilot and Martha luckily did not move from where she sat.

She then turned towards one of the small ports alongside the helicopter and saw for herself what was waiting for her.

The ship was huge! It had to be as big as a factory vessel she saw on T.V. It was anchored just off the left side of the helicopter and judging from the rough seas it was going to be a rough landing. A sudden gust of wind has everyone holding onto their seats as the helicopter came for a landing on the rear of the vessel. It is where it would receive the least amount of spray and the least amount of rocking. As the helicopter landed on the helipad Martha quickly made her exit after the ramp was down.

The only people to greet her were the ground crew working to secure the helicopter for landing. Enrique led her down below deck where the weather won't get to them. It was fortunate for Martha that most of her life was spent as a fisherman's daughter so rocking boats were no problem for her.

As she walked below with her stuff. She was greeted by various crew members. As she entered the ship Enrique guided her towards where she would be sleeping.

"Ok Senorita I have to leave you for now. If you are hungry the mess hall is just down the hallway on the right. I have to report to the captain of the ship," he said and Martha was left alone as Enrique left.

There she was standing in the hallway looking totally lost. Shrugging she turned and placed her bags on the bed in her temporary room. Walking out she made her way towards the mess hall as her stomach began to protest for lack of food. As she entered the mess she was greeted by various people most she assumed where scientists. Feeling rather nervous as her demophobia began to kick in she sat down near the door a feeling of security when she is near an exit was good enough for her. Taking off her glasses she began to dig into her food which was some sort of fish.

She ate in silence enjoying being by herself.

"Hi you must be new I am Hilary," said a rather girly voice.

Martha grated her teeth at the pitch of her voice. It reminded her too much of a coworker back in Kona whose whinny voice grated her ears. Slowly Martha looked up to find a rather dark skinned girl with a very large bustline and curvy appearance. Raising an eyebrow Martha had to stare at the woman's hazel eyes.

"Oh I did not realize that you were a girl!" the voice changed pitch to a lower more tolerable tone.

"That is ok," Martha replied after swallowing her food.

"Sorry about the bullshit intro then," the girl said and Martha reached for her glasses.

Putting back on her glasses and readjusting them Martha gotten a better look at the girl.

"Oh I am sorry I did not know you need them to see," the girl said as she sat down with her plate in hand.

"Not a problem I did not know I was at the butt end of the jokes," Martha replied.

"I was told that we were getting another guy coming they did not tell me that you were a girl," she said.

"Don't worry I get that a lot," Martha said.

The girl could stare at her as she ate her food, "You don't talk much don't you," Hilary replied.

"No, I do when I get to know you. Other then that I am pretty quiet," Martha replied, "and I just got here so I am pretty tired,"

"Oh," was the reply from Hilary.

"By the way the food was good," Martha said as she stood up to get another bowl.

"You sure are hungry," Hilary said as Martha filled her plate again before eating, "I haven't eaten all day, Alexandria never offered me anything and she made sure the stewardess on the plane never did either."

"Alexandria Wilcox? That twisted government agent? She is such a bitch! I really hate her," Hilary said and Martha could not help but smile while she ate.

"I knew you can smile," Hilary said but when Martha looked up she kind of backed off.

"What?" Martha asked,

"Nothing I just noticed that your teeth are rather pointy," Hilary replied, "It runs in the family," Martha replied to her.

Hilary watched her eat her food with a gusto and figured that she wanted something for desert so she got up and grabbed a bowl of ice cream. Making two bowls she sat down but not before she was joined by Enrique who had returned from the captain's office. Grabbing a plate he sat down by Martha and Hilary figuring that Martha would need a familiar face to feel more comfortable. He noticed that she was near the door instead of where the others are and was well aware of her demophobia. At least with just two people she was comfortable.

"Hello again senorita how is ship life?" he asked.

Martha looked up at him when she finished her ice cream, "It is alright I guess, at least the food is good," she said.

"How can you eat while the ship is rocking most of us are sick," a voice said and a rather pale man with thick glasses sat trying to eat his food.

"I was a fisherman's daughter growing up so I am used to boats," Martha replied.

"I see you met Hilary she is a marine biologist studying the effects of element zero on the marine life here in the pacific," Enrique said.

Martha looked up at her in awe as the woman merely blushed, "Nothing special it was myself and Rupert over there that discovered that the element zero leakage had caused some of the marine life to develop higher brain functions such as the dolphins here," she said.

Martha was silent as she slowly let the food settle in her stomach before she sipped some water. As soon as the food settled her mind began to drift and her eyes began to droop.

"Looks like Senorita is tired," Enrique said as he helped Martha to her feet.

She had not realize that she was that exhausted till Enrique had to support her back to her bunk. As soon as the door closed Martha went straight for the bathroom before settling in on her bunk to sleep.

MEANWHILE

Hilary watched the girl Martha leave the mess hall. The girl was a mess. With her glasses left on the table she could see from her red rimmed eyes that the girl was tired. And her not looking at her in the face was another indication that something was wrong. The girl was distant that much was for sure and she bet that Alexandria Wilcox has something to do with it. She turned to Enrique as he returned after dropping Martha off to bed. Her braided hair falling just before her eyes.

"What did that bitch Alexandria do to her?" she asked

"What else does Alexandria do to anyone we have recruited, ruined their lives. I bet senorita Martha is just like the others. Had a normal life, a family and then Alexandria comes and takes that all away. Forces her to take our job offer and then ships her off first thing. Bet the poor girl never really had the chance to eat before she got here. No wonder she was starving," Enrique said as he sat down.

Hilary narrowed her eyes just as another person came in to sit down. He was an older man with a rail thin body but slightly tanned skin and graying hair. His shirt was that of some old rock group and his thick reading glasses showed that indeed he was a nerd. He work khaki pants and some Japanese tabbi shoes but he showed concern on his face when he sat down.

"Is that the girl they are sending down on Tuesday?" he asked

"Yeah, her name...shit I did not get her name!" Hilary complained.

"Her name is Martha senor," Enrique replied as he started to eat his food.

"Martha? Well she does not look like a Martha to me. I thought she was a man from where I was sitting," the man said.

"Trust me she is a girl alright, but to go down in that condition? No wonder they get nightmares," Hilary said.

"Are you going down on Tuesday?" the man asked,

"Me and Enrique are heading down with Martha sure. Dr. Alenkov is dying to meet her and she wants to have a few choice words to Alexandria about how she treats her people." Hilary said standing up.

She then headed out to dump out her tray. The food was good and she wanted to make sure the cook knows it. Walking away she could not help but turn back and look down the hall to where Martha was sleeping. The poor girl looked exhausted from traveling such a long distance across the world. In fact from the looks of it the poor girl probably never left home in her life. She was horrible exhausted that much she could tell. From the looks of it she was rather heavy set. Not on the obese side that she knew and from her clothes not very rich either. That was something that irks Hilary as observed Martha's appearance. The girl was basically in threadbare clothes and with an appearance of a working woman. Someone who is not afraid to work but never really lived in her life. _Probably could not afford it_ Hilary thought.

Getting up she went to her lab to see what samples she can work on in the mean time.

ELSEWHERE

Enrique was worried as he left Martha to rest. This was the latest subject that they had brought in and according to what Alenkov dug up has the highest concentration of Element Zero so far. The amount of the element is what surprised Enrique who was an expert on genetic factors. His field is genetics and from studying the element so far he had observed in both humans and animals that it can cause some severe side effects. For starters humans who have higher psychic abilities, but often proven unstable are the classic signs of having high amounts of element zero. So far with Martha from what he observed she has very high concentrations but none of the symptoms. The only thing indicating that she has it in the increase in strength and senses. That is what he read in the report anyways.

He made his way down the hallway to the communications room. There the ship can communicate with the people on the alien vessel 37,000 feet below. He entered the room and found that terminal that is used to speak to the people down below. He opened a channel and requested for Dr. Alenkov. When he waited he was sure the woman was busy. Then she came into view of the camera.

"_How is our newest subject?"_Alenkov asked in Spanish.

"_Wilcox is a bitch as usual the poor girl was practically starving when she came onboard. She is overly tired and from the looks of it very stressed. We managed to calm her down enough so she could get some rest, but I fear that worst had been done to her." _Enrique spoke back glad to be able to speak his native language.

"_I understand Enrique and until you arrive on Tuesday keep an eye out on her ok? I am worried that Alexandria sent us another unstable subject." _Alenkov replied

"_I understand senorita Alenkov I will make sure that the girl is comfortable and ready by the time we make the dive in two days time, Enrique out._" With that he shut off the communications.

Turning away from the consul Enrique made his way towards the crew quarters to get a well deserved nap.

TWO DAYS LATER

Slowly dark brown eyes opened. The light of the early dawn and the sound of the ocean filled her ears as she slowly rose. Looking around her Martha observed that she was no longer in her bed and that the reality of what happened came crashing back to her.

She was on a ship in the middle of the ocean about to take a dive into the deepest part of the earth. Slowly she rose aware of how heavy she feels after being jet lagged for so long. Her senses at least are back to normal, and now that she is fully rested she wanted to see where she ended up.

Rising out of bed she became aware that she needed to get cleaned up. After taking a shower she was in a fresh pair of clothes that she pulled from her bag. A pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of Master Chief on it from Halo. Walking out from the bathroom she walked down to the mess hall. Unable to see where she was going she nearly bumped into everything. Luckily for her she began to make clicking noises with her tongue. The sounds bounce off the walls making it easier for her to listen and navigate. As she navigated around she became aware of the people around her by the sounds they made.

"Looking for these?" someone said and Martha felt something passed into her hand.

Looking down she became all to aware of her glasses. Looking at them she noticed that they had some smudges on them and so taking out her shirt she began to clean them. When she was satisfied she got herself something to eat and had herself a light breakfast. When she was done she remained silent. Hilary watched as Martha just stared at the table completely lost for her feelings.

"Hey we dive in a few hours just to let you know it is a two hour dive so you need to dress warm before we go alright," Hilary said.

Martha nodded as she went to change and get her bags. She was definitely not talking this morning. That has Hilary worried as the girl was seen going towards the submersibles that the crew uses to transport people and equipment to the ship below.

Martha was not liking it one bit. It took her a while to fully wake up and another while to fully come to grips with it. She was all of a sudden quiet around Hilary and that is an understatement. How do you talk to a scientist? Certainly not about games or art that is for sure. In fact she did not how to make friends.

She walked out finding crew members already at work prepping the submersible for its dive. One very large guy who looked to be Irish stepped up.

"Well hello there, you must be the new recruit eh?" he said and Martha stood her ground while the man laughed and took her bags. He set them into the sub which surprisingly had a hatch just off to the side. Martha watched as he loaded her stuff into the small compartment. She was amazed at the size of the sub that would take her down.

The wind and the ocean breeze made it hard to keep on ones feet as the water began to churn with the rise and fall of the ocean swells. The boat crew seemed used to this as Martha walked back into the ship. She did not want to get in the way as she went further below deck. The churning of the ocean did not knock her over as it did several of her crew members. Being that old school techniques came naturally to her she held her ground while other crew members were tossed around.

Martha went to sit down and wait on the top deck hoping to see the sky better. Looking up when she to the top she saw that the sky is indeed dark but not for long. Already she spotted the blue of clear skies so she had to guess that she was on the outskirts of a storm. The storm itself is not something she should be worried about. Give an hour or two then the storm should have passed.

Walking outwards she took off her glasses and placed them in her top jacket pocket to keep them free of salt. The ocean winds howled as she felt the air around her. It was a feeling of home; the ocean a place where she grew up even if it was an island. It is the sight of the ocean that makes her feel at home. The smells and the sight of it's natural beauty.

And now she is about to dive into its very heart for a secret that was buried long ago.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Already the wind has died down to a gentle breeze. And already preparations are underway to get the sub in the water as fast as possible. The submersibles are diving at the same time. One with passengers and two with cargo. It was enough to get the ship in gear. The fourth sub was used for energy supplies and fuel for the generators that run the computers. Martha was sure of that one from the smell. In fact she was relishing the fact that she no longer has a stuffy nose due to the vog from Mauna Loa volcano back in Hawai'i.

Allergies can kick your ass at times and it was days like these that she relish the most.

Now if half the male population around here washes their under pits more often then all would be good.

MEANWHILE

The ship sprang into activity as people massed around the submersibles and crews were making final checks to ensure safety when departing for the deep unknown. As crews rushed in to get everything set Martha made sure that she used the bathroom before jumping into one of the submersibles. Hilary and Enrique joined her along with a balding Asian man. He carried with him some medical equipment so Martha assumes that he is the doctor to replace the one down there already.

As the team shut themselves into the submersible she watched Enrique give the thumbs up. Slowly cranes began to move as the sub was lifted from its cradle and slowly hoisted overboard. Now Martha gotten a clear view at how huge the ship is. The small window port on the side allowed her to see the ship in its entirely and she has to say that it was like getting loaded off of a battle cruiser.

Slowly the sub was lowered into the ocean and she felt a jerk as it was dropped into the ocean. The waves moved around it causing it to rock violently as crews dove into the water to release the last of the crane's hookups. Then as soon as it was over the other three subs are dropped into the ocean. When that happened the one Martha was on was to be last since it had passengers.

"Subs one to four reporting," Enrique said over the comm.

"_All submersibles prepare to dive on my mark," _said a male voice that Martha did not recognize.

"_Mark," _the voice said and Martha suddenly found herself diving below.

It was breathtaking to behold as she dove down in the submersible. She saw herself descend as the waves became less rocking and more steady. Slowly she felt the sub start to submerge as they descended into the dark ocean below. She held her breath as she dove not wanting to feel left out as she placed her hand on the view port.

As they dove the water grew darker and darker and Martha thankfully had her jacket and parka pants on. She started to see her breath start coming out from her mouth. It was getting colder as they dove deeper and deeper still. As the last of the light faded and the lights came on Martha was amazed as she looked out her window and saw some deep sea fish swimming past. It was like entering into another world as she watched the fish disappear into a river of light.

"Magical isn't it?" Hilary said

"Yes," was Martha's reply as she took mental notes on the images of the fish swimming by. It then dawned on her that she had a sketch book in her back pack.

Digging it out she hastily looked for one of her pencils and began to draw. The scratching on the paper caught Hilary by surprise as she turned around to see what Martha was doing. She watched as the girl quickly drew the fish as she saw it in a sea of light. The sounds of something clicking alerted the crew to a mysterious stranger.

Martha nearly screamed when a rather large eye appeared and a Sperm Whale made itself known. It looked at them curiously before swimming off. Martha quickly added this to her sketch. Hilary watched her draw the whale with such skill and quickly turned back to the outer shell of the sub.

The deep was dark as they heard the sounds of other whales clicking around them. Enrique and Hilary made alterations to their controls.

"Control we are now at 500 meters and dropping," she said

"_Understood Sub four you are nearing the first of the seamounts marking the border to the Challenger Deep," _said the control center on the surface.

"Rodger that approaching now we are now at 550 meters and dropping still." she said

Martha could see nothing outside her port window. It was pitch black with nothing but the occasional bioluminecent creature. She held on as the sub suddenly made a turn and she could barely see the others outside her of her port as their lights gave off a soft glow. The whales have long since disappeared to search for food. She missed the sounds of their clicks as she leaned back on her seat to enjoy the sight of all this fancy technology around her.

Never before has she seen anything like it. All the glowing lights and switches makes even the most advanced sci-fi movie look mundane.

"I see the first of the seamounts now," Hilary said, "Heading towards the mount now," replied Enrique.

Martha watched as they approached the first of the seamounts. Coming in close she could make out the mounts from her port thanks to the headlights. As more creature came and went through the depths Martha saw for the first time without watching T.V. Her first sea mount. Underwater mountains that can be hundreds of feet higher then Mt. Everest and deeper canyons then the Grand Canyon. She watched in awe as the sub passed the mount in about ten minutes. Then took a dive towards the darkness of the abyss.

TBC


	6. The Alien Wreckage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 5: The Alien Wreckage**

CHALLENGER DEEP, MARIANAS TRENCH; PACIFIC OCEAN

It was about two hours into their dive and another ten minutes till they get to their destination. The temperature is close to four degrees now and very cold. Martha could see her breath even more and it was so cold that she was glad she wore a parka. Though now though she wished she was more adapted to the cold more then the warm. The ride was quite eventful on the way down. She watched as the rode this current that was going North then South again and it had been a rough ride.

Then finally there was stillness.

The ocean was absolutely still as they approached. The waters of the ocean were quiet with no signs of life. Martha could make out the ocean floor as they began their final approach.

"Oh Martha when you get there Dr. Alenkov will greet you at the hatch. She is the head director of the project and your new boss. Don't worry though she is cool and another ally against Alexandria." Hilary said

"That is right senorita she hates Alexandria with a passion and they butt heads many times!" Enrique replied.

"_Challenger this is docking subs one through four with needed supplies and passengers we request permission to dock over?"_ came the voice of their group lead.

Both Hilary and Enrique turned back to their job on the counsels, "_This is Challenger Control you are free to dock along the main dock sub four will take the lead followed by subs three, two and one," _said a thick accented voice.

The voice sounded like someone from England that much Martha can tell. The person who spoke was used to procedures so he sounded a bit board.

"Hey Senorita you should pay attention to what is outside you might like what you see," Enrique joked.

Martha then looked through her port as the lights began to make the ship known to her.

Ahead of her along the ocean floor a single solid object lay dormant. It was covered in oceanic debris but the shape of it was unmistakeable. It was a ship that much Martha can tell and it was HUGE!

"Holy shit!" Martha said.

The submersibles lit up the hall of the ship allowing her to see for herself as they passed by the ship. She saw the ship for all its majesty. Even though she can tell it is halfway buried in the ground it still holds its nature like a proud eagle on its perch. Already she saw the marine life that made it home. Crustaceans, mollusks, and some fish swam around the ship's outer hull. Even in the pitch black the deep sea corals clearly made this place their home. She watched as the ship moved slowly past her and she could see from its sheer size that it is one massive ship.

The ship slowly passed by and Martha could not help but feel as if she was coming home.

At last as they passed to the other side of the ship Martha could see that where the head of the ship was it narrows down to a smaller point. There she could make out where it was cleared away for boarding. There on the right hand side of the ship was a single cleared area a single patch of metal out of the heads of coral.

"I guess it took you guys a while to clear that out," Martha said.

"You bet senorita it took the guys about six months before they could get in. back then the technology was not very efficient with all sorts of problems due to the pressure. Today we just shoot it with sonic blasts to clean the debris off." Enrique replied wholeheartedly.

The final approach was done with two subs taking up flanking positions. Martha watched as Enrique expertly maneuvered the submersible to the side. Now she knows why there are two entrances to the submersible. Slowly an extension emerged from the submersible to the ship and a hiss was heard. Amazed Martha got out of her chair to watch. Slowly she heard the water draining from the hatch. Then there was a beep and the hatch opened. Walking slowly she grabbed her backpack and reaching behind her her bag. Walking out slowly she felt like she was boarding a plane.

Except this plane was at the bottom of the ocean.

She then approached the ship its silver hull glistened in the LED lights of the ship's hatch. She slowly reached her hand out and touched the surface. It was smooth! Then she heard the tell tale sign of an opening hatch. And slowly she backed up as the hatch for the ship opened revealing a door.

"Go on senorita," Enrique said behind her.

Startled Martha glared at Enrique as he laughed at her. Hilary was right behind scowling at him for his rudeness, "Let the girl explore Jesus!" she said to him.

"Do not say the Lord's name in vain senorita Wilson," Enrique replied.

Martha paid no attention to their bickering. She slowly moved her hand up to the door. There was a light there in the shape of a circle. She placed her hand on it and the light turned like a wheel.

Then the door opened on its own and Martha leaped back in surprise. Eyes widening she was nearly knocked over by the force of the door when a hand reached out to steady her. Looking up she saw a rather tall woman with graying dark hair and pale skin.

She pulled Martha up and the other girl sort of put her hand out behind her head sheepishly, "Sorry about that?" she said.

"No need to worry newcomers are always amazed by the front door," the woman spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Dr. Alenkov, a pleasure to see you again," said Hilary as she shook the woman's hand.

"A pleasure Dr. Wilson how is the latest samples of fish we sent up to the surface," Alenkov replied.

"Those samples you sent up are really showing what the element zero deposits are doing to the fish population here," she said and then noticed Martha.

"Oh sorry Doctor, I was letting my mouth get the better of me, this is Martha Kahalewai the 'w' has a 'v' sound to it," Hilary said.

Dr. Alenkov shook hands with Martha, "It is a pleasure Martha I've read your profile and we have accommodations made especially for you to deal with that problem of yours," she said.

"Thanks," Martha replied.

"Now then shall we give her the tour," Alenkov said,

"I wish we could Doctor but we have to help get this thing out so the others can start unloading their stuff," Hilary said sheepishly.

"Very well then tell Enrique I said hi," she said as Hilary turned back towards the submersible.

Martha noticed that the whole ship seemed to be...well cluttered.

It was full of coral deposits making it impossible to tell how big the actual room is. It seems as if a good portion of the wall is covered in thick coral limestone with deposits of other minerals. The old rustic look to the ship along with the battery powered lamps and generators gives the place an eerie look. In fact the wall behind her nearest the door is nothing but rock.

"Right this way Martha I am sure we can get you settled before we start the official tour," Alenkov said.

Martha could only nod in awe as she was led down the hallway. The ship itself was a wreck if she could see it. Already pieces of wires and consuls stuck out everywhere while scientists worked on some of them with others like her. The hallway was crowded and she started to feel the effects of the closeness. Alenkov must have sensed it as she turned down another hallway this one a bit wider then the front. There was a rise for a bit before it settles in to another tunnel.

"Take this and climb up here," Alenkov said pointing to a tunnel heading directly up. Martha did not argue as she took her bag and began to climb. Alenkov was already behind her as she too climbed up.

When she gotten to the top she was amazed at the small space up there.

"I figured that this would be a good enough spot for you to sleep in since it is far enough away from the crew to give you privacy. And should you need it helps with your demophobia." Alenkov said and she started to head towards the ladder again.

"When you settled in come see me in the mess hall it is just down the ladder back through the main room and down another tunnel which is on the right." She said before disappearing into the dark tunnel.

Martha pulled out a flashlight that she had in her backpack and turned it on to glow stick mode. It was one of those emergency flashlights that she had bought from work. She carried about six in her bag just in case of an emergency. Turning them on their blue glow added to the eeriness of the room. The small space was kind of tight but Martha figured that she can maneuver through. The tunnel evened out to another area of her place. Walking towards the end she was surprised that it opened up a bit. It seems as if this was her hiding place.

Walking in she was shocked to find a platform-like protrusion from the wall. It was far too narrow to be her bed so she pulled out her computer from her backpack and plugged it into the power strip that someone had placed up here. She also found a lamp which she gladly lit allowing the small hallow to be lit.

When she looked around she was shocked to find that the room itself was blocked by a wall of coral and debris growing off the walls. It was strange to see that air was kept even though the ship was sunk. She thought that part was a mystery.

_Maybe the ship has a life-support shield like on the Destiny in Stargate Universe,_ Martha thought.

Slowly but surely she walked around her room. She was used to small rooms and seeing this one was no different. Maneuvering around the room Martha began to set up her things the way she wanted it. When she was about to place her sleeping bag down she noticed something unusual.

There was some sort of glove down on the ground.

_Maybe one of the crew dropped it_ Martha thought as she grabbed it.

It was light in her hands and fortunately not made of latex which she was allergic to. She went to place it on the bench next to her computer. Looking at it she noticed that it was different then any glove she had ever seen.

_You know as much as I would like to see that glove I better report to Dr. Alenkov and find out where the bathroom is_. Martha thought as she went back down the steps again.

When she did she failed to notice the glove give off a glow before going dark again.

A FEW MINTUES LATER

"Alright this is the main dining area not much to look at, but it is the least we can do on this ship," Alenkov said.

The so called dining area was small to say the least. Only a few set up tables and a makeshift kitchen filled the area. The air was stuffy thanks to the amount of heat coming from the stoves. They had special air recyclers to allow the air to be cleaned and reused around the ship. Water was generated by the sea water outside and desalinated for use. Bathrooms were off to the right and for Martha that was a good thing. She needed to go after spending nearly five hours underwater.

After relieving herself she was shown around the place more. Where she would be working, where to avoid and most notably the time table where she would spend time with the psychiatrist to ensure that she was mentally sound.

Returning to her room Martha turned on the computer and thank the gods that there was internet. There seemed to be a cable that goes all the way down from the surface and it relays from a buoy to a satellite in space. From there it instantly connects you to the internet.

Logging on Martha began to make a letter to Aaron to tell him that she is alright.

_Aaron, _

_You don't know how much I miss you! I just gotten here and already I want to go home! This place is dark and foreboding and it looks as if it could collapse at any moment. It is also very cold here. It seems as if nobody likes Alexandria very much. Good that bitch is nothing but trouble anyways. So how are things holding up for you? I hope you are doing alright. _

_Love you always, _

_Mart_

Closing the letter and sending it Martha drank from her water bottle on the side. She then took out her journal and opened it up to an empty page. Taking out a pen she began to write.

_March 16, 2012 _

_Today started out alright with me getting sent down to the bottom of the ocean. I wanted so much to go back home and the way things were. I miss Aaron greatly and all my family. But I am here now thanks to that bitch Alexandria. She ruined my life by forcing my boss to fire me. She took away all means of me finding another job. Made me out to be a freak. _Tears started to fall at this point. _I want to go home! Yet I am stuck as some sort of science project! All I have are the clothes in my bag, my laptop and this stupid glove!_

With that Martha threw the glove away from her in anger as tears came streaming down her face. She wanted to die that much she knew.

It was also then that the glove began to glow.

"What the fuck?" Martha said out loud.

The glove gave a brief glow as it transformed into something else...and then turned back into a glove.

Not even her first day Martha had found something of interest. Slowly she stood up from her chair towards where the glove lay on the opposite side of the wall. Slowly she bent down to pick it up and then looked at it again under the light of her lamp.

It looked like a nylon or silk glove the kind that women wear. It shown like it too just an ordinary glove that seems ordinarily out of place on an alien ship.

Slowly she looked it over and placed it back on the table. She decided then and there to sleep it off and hopefully when she is coherent enough report it to Dr. Alenkov. As she gotten down to where her sleeping stuff is she slowly slipped into bed unknowingly what lies in her sleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE.

_Where was she?_

_The sense was overwhelming to say the least. She woke up in a hallway of some sort. Everything is blurry and hard to see with all the bright lights. Martha walked down the hallway unaware that she was in some strange surroundings. She knew though that she was somewhere bright but it was filled with dark shadows. Normally she would be dreaming of elementary school of some strange things happening there. But she did not this time. This dream was different and she was not trying to fly away like a bird this time._

_This time she was in strange surroundings and wished she had her glasses. It was hard enough trying to see through the mass of blurs. Martha walked around blindly trying to feel her way around. The shadows were all around her and her demophobia was starting to kick in. Try as she might she could not help but feel something strange is going on. It was deafening to her as the voices that she could not make out was getting to her. _

_It started to choke her squeezing her in..._

END DREAM SEQUENCE

With a yell Martha lurched from her sleeping bag. Ragged breaths caught in her throat as she struggled to gain a footing on reality. Looking around she noticed that the music that her computer was playing had gone silent and the lights in her room had dimmed. Drenched in sweat she pulled herself out of the sleeping bag and looked at the clock on the computer.

It was seven in the morning.

Not like it matters at the bottom of the Marianas Trench.

Getting up she quickly gotten dressed and cleaned herself up. Getting down with her toiletries she quickly used the facilities and gotten herself ready for the day. Going down the mess hall she gotten herself something to eat while she looked at her new I-Pad trying to see where she would be going.

It seems as if she would be assigned to a Dr. Rebecca Kimber who is into Alien Technology. She would be going there everyday and then in the evening after the first week she would start to see Dr. Zenger for psychiatric debriefing. Feeling alone Martha dug into her meal enjoying the powdery eggs and toast.

When she was done she made her way towards the area she was assigned. Which was down towards the bottom of the known explored areas of the ship. Climbing down the tunnel Martha arrived in the area she was supposed to go. She felt uneasy with all the scientists involved. She could see more of the coral rock growths around the area making it hard to maneuver through. The rocks make the ship seem smaller but after millions of years of decay she could not blame them. Walking towards where she thought Dr. Kimber would be she was suddenly hit from the side.

"Ow!" she complained.

"Sorry! I did not mean to...hey I don't know you, you new?" asked the voice.

Martha turned to find herself staring at a rather sheepish looking guy. He was rail thin with very pale skin from spending long periods on the ship. His hair was a thick dirty blonde and he reeked of grease and metal. As his clothes were covered in dirt and grime.

"Sorry, I am looking for Dr. Kimber? My name is Martha Kahalewai and I was told to meet her here," she said readjusting her glasses.

"Martha huh? Kind of a homely name don't you say?" the man said helping her up.

"You can call me Mart or Marty a lot of people back home do," Martha said.

"I can deal with Marty that sounds more better then Martha...geesh! You sound like an old 50's movie." he said

"Well tell that to my mom who named me after my Aunt Mata Rei who changed her name to Martha when she moved to the United States back in the day." she replied.

"Sorry to hear that man," the man said.

Then realizing that he did not answer her earlier question he pointed, "Dr. Kimber is just down on the other side of the room with Dr. Jackson (just don't mind Jackson he is a real asshole at times)" he said and rushed off.

Martha was left alone as she walked down narrow passages till she reached her destination at the end of the room. The level or room was not very big and it was converted to a laboratory. Much of the room itself was still rock wall of fossilized coral but Martha did not care. She walked further in till she saw some metal sticking out from the rock. There was one side of the wall that was bare with computer terminals to the likes that she ever saw before sticking out.

Or at least she thinks they are.

Passing through and watching where she was going she approached the terminals. They looked more like gutted computer screens then actual computers.

Until they lit up in her presence.

"What the hell?" Martha said

"I have never seen terminals respond like that before," said a feminine voice.

Martha turned to find herself staring at a rather tall petite woman with auburn hair and light gray eyes. Her lab coat makes her stand out as the typical scientist while her framed glasses also shown through the dim light. Martha felt out of place with her burly shoulders and shorter more masculine frame. She could not help it if she took after her father in the burly appearance.

The woman approached, "You must be Martha right? I'm Rebecca Kimber head of Extraterrestrial Technology Research Division a pleasure to meet you," she said offering her hand.

"Pleasure," Martha said and taking her hand in a firm handshake, "My you got quite a grip there," she said and Martha flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy about it not all women have quite the strength that you have," she said and walking past to the terminal station.

"I have been trying to get this thing to work for months. And only when you came in did it finally light up," she said excited as she tried to go over it again. The screen proved too unstable however and it blurred before it phased out.

"Damn it!" she said.

She then tried to find a way to restart the terminal when Martha walked up to it again. When she did the screen came up again. The words on it were still sketchy but at least the screen is up. Kimber looked up from her crouched position to look at Martha. The other girl shrugged as she stood there.

"Well Martha it seems to me as if you are going to be quite busy from now on," Kimber said with a smirk.

That was something that Martha hoped to avoid.

TBC


	7. Those who Lurk in Shadows

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 6: Those Who Lurk in the Dark**

WASHINGTON D.C.

Alexandria Wilcox sat at an open air restaurant enjoying the spring air and waiting for her contact to show up. As she sat she was going over the research reports for the Deep Sea Vessel found in the Challenger Deep. As she was going over the reports someone sat down in front of her. Putting the notebook down she gazed at the man in front of her.

"I trust everything went well with our newest addition," he said

"As new as it could be considering she was a stubborn one," Alexandria replied.

"I would expect as much given her profile. The girl has yet to unleash her biotic powers but we are keeping an eye out for her." the man said as he ordered a drink.

"I can see where this is going. The research is proven to be quite a feat to say the least. However they have yet to show us what sort of weapons or energy upgrades can be used to help us in the long run," the man was clearly irritated when they brought his drink.

"Patience, remember you can't bring down an entire excavation team down there. The pressure alone can kill a man instantly," Alexandria knew this conversation and with this man.

He was a general from the Pentagon who demanded that the scientists on the alien vessel find clues to bring it up from the deep for further exploration. However after years of trying to pull it out of the dirt it was not happening. The ship for some reason was too heavy to move. So they left it at the bottom of the ocean and sent teams to improve submersible technology to help with research into finding out what is on the ship.

It was about 1966 that an unmanned rover had uncovered the door that led into the ship itself. When they managed to open the door they were surprised to find that it was not full of water like they expected it. It was dry and rather stuffy with coral growths everywhere.

Now decades later the scientists on board had made some astounding discoveries. They discovered better ways to communicate, improved computers and make them more portable and even better alternatives to fossil fuels. Though the later is taking longer to convert due to some countries not wanting to give up their livelihoods. Now however the United States and its Allies are prospering at the thought of advanced alien technology to help improve human kind.

One thing that is a big help though was the discovery of improved weapons mods. That is why the expedition is also funded by the military of many nations. The United Nations and NATO wanted a joint effort into finding improvements for weapons such as making them lighter and more user friendly. It was those small weapons contributions that has the governments of the world scrambling to bring their best and brightest in for the chance to discover something new for their country.

"I know that Wilcox! It is just that in recent years the discovery of weapons improvements have been nearly zilch! All they ever find nowadays is better ways to improve computers," he said.

"Well the world might be going into cyber warfare that is for sure." Alexandria joked.

"Very funny! And with the lack of healthy candidates it makes my job even harder to maintain," the man said to her.

"Relax, I am sure that our newest recruit will turn up something of interest, if you know what I mean," she said.

The man could only scowl at her, "And how would you know that Wilcox? So far all we have is nothing!" the man said nearly yelling.

Alexandria looked around noting that people were not paying the slightest attention which is good, "That girl has the highest amount of element zero to date. The reason the others did not yield enough results is because they did not have enough of it in their DNA to get the computers to fully activate. This girl so far has not only turned on a few systems, but kept them on by standing in close proximity of those terminals. Now eventually she will stumble upon a weapons cache that we can sink our teeth in. Remember it took us nearly fifty years to come up with what we got today. Tell the brass that those who are patient receive the bigger rewards," with that Alexandria stood out of her chair and walked out. She left the man to pay for the tab as she called a taxi.

Growling the man paid the tab before heading out to his own car. He then drove down towards the pentagon to give his report to his superiors. They are not going to like what they they are about to hear.

RIYADH, SAUDI ARABIA

The current government of Saudi Arabia stands as one of the most advanced in the Middle East. It was what made it to be the most influential in all of the nations.

It is also one of the places where government meets to commune with its chief scientists.

And today one man was going to find that those meetings would mean the difference between failure and the lives of billions.

He entered the building fully aware of the security detail entitled to protect the politicians inside. Going through rigorous screening after screening he finally arrived at his destination. The Science labs.

Opening the door he found a man in a business suit speaking to one of the lead scientists. This man was finely dressed and the other was clearly in the middle of an experiment when he was interrupted. The man was not too pleased and the argument was clearly not going well. The man who entered stayed to the side waiting to see what is the outcome of this fight. When it was clear that the one in the business suit is clearly losing the man stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"That did not go very well did it," the man said to the scientist.

The other man gave a jump before holding his chest, "By Allah! Ali don't scare me like that again!" the other man shouted clearly not enjoying the exchange.

"I apologize," the other man Ali said.

"What brings you here?" the scientists asked.

"It is about the latest finds on the deep sea expedition," he said.

"Oh those here let me show you," he said and proceeded to show him to a room. There he pulled out several reports of findings that they recently made on the alien vessel. Handing them to Ali he also began showing videos from some of the scientists and researchers there.

And he also handed out another report this one a little more disturbing.

"What is this?" Ali asked

"It was made about a week ago. One of our contacts has informed us of this recent induction," he stated.

Ali read the report not liking what he was finding. Pirates were seen just off the coast of Guam and making attacks on the recent supply shipments to the scientists. Then they also sell what they discovered on the black market that is not good.

"Do the other governments know about this?" Ali asked

"I am pretty sure they are aware of it sir. We are just the first who are growing worried about the security risks those latest specimens would make should they go to market." The scientist said growing uncomfortable with each passing minute.

"I will make the arrangements to increase security, what about our people are they in any danger?" he asked

"So far no but we have to be sure," the scientist replied.

"I will see to it that it is taken cared of," Ali said as he walked away.

So much is at stake with this research facility that they have to make ends to keep it safe.

At all costs...

OFF THE COAST OF THE MARIANAS ISLANDS

A lone vessel sat waiting patiently while a few smaller ones approached. The smaller ones contains of man of great importance. This man has money and he is not afraid to spend it on something that would further his goals. The one thing however that stands in his way and also is the key to it all is the very ship that he plans to strike.

The man climbed onboard wearing fatigues and an army jacket he climbed up into the ship.

The other personnel onboard greeted him with a salute as he walked down the hallways. He was a dark skinned Asian with a very good physique. His dark eyes and cold demeanor placed all the personnel back into place.

"What do you have for me!" he demanded as he entered the door.

A well built European man sat behind a desk. It was his contact from the continent. The man had shown up early just like he always does and summoned him to his own ship.

"I have something for you," he said and presented a photograph of a ship at the docks of Palau.

The Asian man looked at it in awe, "That is one huge ship,"

"It is," the European man said, "This is the Ocean Odyssey the vessel that transports people to and from the ocean floor. It is the same ship the governments use to extract valuable information and research materials from the bottom. Tell me have you heard about the alien vessel found at the bottom of the ocean?" he asked.

"I have heard stories, but I thought it was all myths to motivate us to work harder," the Asian replied.

"No my friend the ship is real and this vessel is the one to harvest all the goodies that the scientists down below pick up. I want you to board that vessel and confiscate all the research on it. If possible take the vessel itself and bring it to me at this location near the northernmost island in the Philippines." he said showing the Asian man where he was to drop the ship off.

"How much are we talking about?" The Asian man asked.

"Billions on the black market," the European replied.

"It will be done," the Asian man said.

"It better be I got buyers who are willing to pay millions for those items." the man said, "Oh and by the way," he looked the Asian man directly in the eye, "They also want the people on that vessel alive."

With that he got up to leave, leaving the Asian man behind. The map showing where the Ocean Odyssey is currently docked at the main docking port of Main docking harbor in Guam. He began to bark orders to set everything up for departure and to make sure that everything is set for boarding. That day they would be rich men and those who defiled their lands will finally be driven out. This has been a very good day indeed.

TBC


	8. They Strike in the Dark

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 7: They Strike in the dark**

It has been nearly three months since Martha had last seen the light of dawn. Everyday it was the same thing. She would get up to do her morning routine and then she would go to the labs to do her stand, point, and activate this routine with Dr. Kimber. And since this place has no laundromat everyone's clothes has to be sent to the surface to be cleaned. Now Martha does not mind the cleaning service, but she prefers to do her own laundry.

It was days like this that she found herself writing to Aaron again on Facebook.

_Hey Aaron, _

_I know you are probably in bed by now and probably thinking about me...or withering in misery you choose._ With that Martha had to pause before writing further.

_Look I know that three months is a long time since I was sent to this prison. I have met a few of the others besides Dr. Kimber. I finally have been able to meet them. Besides Hilary everything is rather rigorous. God how to I put this in words...I really miss you. I miss your accusations, your paranoia, your smile. Hell I miss you to death! I love you always. I just wish I could be with you again. Dr. Kimber is such a slave driver I swear! I feel so strange living in the dark for so long. At least they have some decent lighting in my room. The only thing I have of this ship is this stupid glove. Yeah you are probably thinking 'why do I have that stupid glove' well it was the first thing I found when I gotten this little hole. So I had the scientists analyze it and fond nothing on it. They said it was just a regular glove. I have yet to put it on because it was all shinny and such. I don't know I just feel so lost. _

_And then there are the dreams. You know those dreams I've told you about? Yeah I still get them and this time they're worse then ever! It seems so vivid and out of focus at times that I took to drawing them in my sketch books. And as time past I looked at the drawings and saw that they are coming more in focus each time. So I've taken to keeping a sketch journal of them. It was always the same thing over and over again. I am tired of it! _

_I want to see the sun again. I want to see you again, I hate this prison! I want to go home!_

_Well I better go it is time for lights out. _

_Love always Mart_

With that Martha sent her email and felt tears began to leak down from her eyes. Her weekly meetings with the psychiatrist were of no help to her. All she wanted to do was curl up and die in this hell hole. She kept thinking that God wanted to punish her for not going to church or something. Getting up she walked over to the wall nearest the entrance to her cave and began to cry. She had been doing so for three months and kept doing so for as long as she can. Misery sure as hell can be a friend in this time.

As she let the tears fall she held on to the hope that the next cycle of shifting parties she would be able to go to the surface. She was suppose to go soon and she could not wait to see the sun again. She looked at her now thin arms and body. All the excess fat was gone due to the strict diet that they have here under the surface. She was on an exercise regime also to keep fit and not get any atrophy due to the increased pressure of the trench.

She had lost most of her body fat and now she looks even more muscular then before. Her long curly hair hanging down her face as she typed away at her computer. She hopped that everything would be better now that she worked for the government but she was wrong. As she held her glove out she wanted to see if she could try it on just this once. It was not very hard to try seeing as the glove looks to be stretchable.

Looking at it Martha was inclined to try it on.

But she held back a bit just staring at the way the glove shimmered under her hand.

"Hey there!" a cheerful voice said.

Martha jumped in her seat and turned to find Hilary standing there with another guy. This was another one of the 'subjects' who was a friend of Hilary's named Ichigo. Ichigo was of Japanese/Korean descent and was picked up in Japan just days before Martha was recruited. The two had hit it off instantly and became friends though Martha could see a budding relationship between him and Hilary.

"Hi yourself," Martha said as she spun her chair to meet her new guests.

"I figured we could come up to your place and see for ourselves what changes you made to the old storage room." she said and Martha smirked, "Not much just made it look more like home," she said.

"Well it looks like a workshop of some sort," Hilary joked.

"Sorry I just like fixing my own stuff; if you know what I mean," Martha replied.

"So what is up with you?" Ichigo asked

"I just sent an email off to my boyfriend back home," Martha replied.

"Really? I never knew you had one," Hilary joked.

"I always did but Alexandria took that away. So we told each other that we would email, I told him that he can always find another girl, but he won't listen," Martha said.

"That is love for you blind as a bat," Hilary said as she laid down on Martha's sleeping bag.

"Hey I sleep there!" Martha protested.

"Yeah well it is my platform to hear your story so spill!" Hilary said sounding like a teenager.

"What is there to spill Ms. Marine Biologist?" Martha said smiling.

"Well where are you originally from? And what job you worked as? And what are your hobbies?" she said smiling.

"I thought you read my profile like Alenkov did?" Martha replied.

"Oh no I am not privy to that. Alenkov and the other higher ups are privy to that information. Me? And Ichigo here we are just grunts," Hilary replied.

Smiling for the first time in months Martha startled her two friends.

"What is there something wrong with my teeth?" she asked

"Um wow I did not know your teeth are so sharp!" Hilary said.

"Oh? It is common back home I have never seen someone with teeth so flat before; other then Aaron." Martha replied sharply but with amusement showing in her eyes.

"Aaron?" Ichigo asked,

"My boyfriend," Martha replied and pulled up a picture of them together on his birthday.

"Ok not so great in the looks but I can see why you love him," Hilary said.

"Hey not everyone is a movie star; sometimes its the personality that makes them great," Martha replied.

"Sure I bet they just love that one," Hilary said jokingly, "Alright girl now spill we want to know our mystery girl here,"

"Alright you have to tell me about yourselves afterward," Martha replied.

They sat there talking for quite a bit the sounds of their laughter filled the room as they told stories about where they come from, their pasts and what was it like growing up where they come from. It was well after ten when finally they decided to call it a night and started to get up from their stiff positions. Backs hurting and legs gone numb from sitting on the hard floor. As they were about to leave it was then that Ichigo noticed something on the desk.

"What is that Martha?" he asked pointing to the glove.

Martha turned her head from where she was preparing her sleeping bag to look at where he was pointing.

There on the desk was the glove hanging from her keyboard where she left it. Picking it up she held it out, "It is something I found when I got here," she said

"A glove?" Hilary asked picking it up and examining it.

She was surprised by how light and silky it felt.

"Yeah I found it when I first got this room," Martha said, "Hell I even had Jenkins check it out to make sure it was not some alien tech that someone dropped,"

Ichigo held it out examined it and then put it back on the table. "It is very fine silk if I ever felt it; why is it here?" he said confused.

"I don't know I figured you would know who left it here?" Martha asked.

"No one I would know and that is way too silky for any of our work gloves," Hilary said.

Ichigo smiled mischievously, "Why don't you put it on? Let's see what you look like with it on," he said

Hilary smirked along with him, "Yeah why don't you?" she asked.

Martha raised an eyebrow, "You really want me to do this?" she said

"Why not? It is just a glove, come on don't tell me it is too girly for you?" Hilary replied.

Martha took a hold of the glove and noticed that it is left handed and it has a long sleeve. Taking a breath she put the glove on feeling the silky material against her skin. As soon as she put it on she turned back to Hilary and Ichigo, "There happy? I have it on..." as she said this the glove disappeared.

"What the fuck!" Martha said in surprise along with Ichigo and Hilary.

It was then that Martha's arm began to glow and a 3D holographic form began to take shape over Martha's arm. It seemed to float there and the sounds of something came to Martha's ears before disappearing.

"Oh shit!"

DR. ALENKOV'S OFFICE

"So you tell me that this device was in the shape of a glove?" she said her eyebrow raised.

"Yes ma'am we had it checked and Jenkins said it was just a glove with no special alien tech on it. I guess he is wrong," Martha replied.

"I did check it ma'am did the scans and everything and found nothing out of the ordinary," Jenkins who was asked to join them along with Dr. Kimber replied.

Jenkins was a dark skinned British man who took pride in being able to detect alien tech. But his mistake led to this problem. Martha currently held up the device for him to examine and he found to his shock that the device is able to hide as part of Martha's arm. This did not go well for them all, "What if it was a bomb?" asked Ichigo.

"It is not a bomb or else I would be dead," Martha glared at him.

"That is true ma'am I don't know what it is and frankly for some strange reason it puts words up in English," Martha demonstrated when it started to give off readings.

"I think it taps into your brain to see what language the wearer speaks...or it uses audio recognition software," said Kimber.

Martha waved it around and then it lit up a holographic display of the laptop computer from the inside. Eyes lit up Martha looked at all the parts that made up Dr. Alenkov's computer. She then waved it around to see what else she could read and found that it does not just computers but people's bodies as well.

"This is cool!" Martha said.

"It is some sort of analytical tool!" Kimber said amazed, "It allows us to see what the systems are made of and allows us to analyze what is going on with them. This could be big ma'am! If we can find more of them lying around maybe we can use them to find out how to repair some of these systems," she then frowned from the look on Martha's face.

"Is there something wrong Marty?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know my way around computers, but for some reason there is a strange device transmitting some sort of signal from Dr. Alenkov's computer." Martha then looked under the computer and then proceeded to get a nearby screw driver. Closing the laptop and taking out the power sources she then proceeded to extract the device out. By taking out all the screws around the machine and opening the laptop up exposing the hard drive, motherboard, RAM and processor units. Going through Alenkov's desk she then proceeded to gut the computer of the keyboard and inner shell to expose more of the circuitry inside. When she saw what she was looking for she gave a whistle.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday," Martha said.

"What is it?" Kimber asked.

"From what I understand this is a government issued relay device used mainly for listening in and hacking into someone's computer. A person uses it to relay personal information towards any third party. I had one when I first got here and quickly disabled it. I lied to Alexandria about my tech abilities. I figured it would come in handy someday," Martha said as she took look at the device. Smirking she placed her left hand over the device and watched the glove come to life again.

Once again it formed a three dimensional shape like that of a floating device and from looking at it figured out pretty quickly how it worked. With the keyboard she managed to trace the signal. Using the strange device she patched it through several different computers on the ship.

"Well, well, well," Martha said smirking.

"What?" said Kimber.

"It seems as if there are multiple signals throughout the ship. I have traced at least fifteen different signals all from different parts of the ship. I'd say all the heads of department are bugged and some of our fellow subjects. I can trace each frequency down and deal with it here and now. With this device I can deactivate and remove the bugs to ensure that there are no more surprises." Martha said.

"Can you really do that?" Jenkins this time said in awe.

"Yeah, I sort of figured it out. It adapts to our languages and how well we understand what it can do, I can remove the device it is not that hard. Since it is a standard device there is no explosives on it. But I have to be careful because it can fry the system." Martha replied.

Alenkov was furious when Martha explained how the device worked. All these years she wondered how the governments found out about certain subjects without her knowledge. How information had gotten leaked about their research and how corporations had used them to better their own gains. She had wondered for years how this was going on and had gone through several system upgrades. Each time it happened they planted new bugs and for how long? Her rage burned in her as she stared at Martha through half lidded eyes.

"Find all the devices and find out what information that they have leaked to the outside without our permission. Then I want you to remove every single bug from our computers and get rid of them. Jenkins, Kimber assemble your team and go with Martha. Find out everything you know about who's computers are being bugged, and whose is not. Martha while you are at it use that device of yours to scan other equipment for such bugs and report them directly to me understood?" she said

"Perfectly ma'am," Martha said.

"You will start in the morning for now I want you to get some rest it is late. And then I want you to start cleaning house." With that they were dismissed back towards their separate quarters for a good nights sleep.

All that is except Alenkov and Martha.

"You have something else you wish to say Martha?" Alenkov said.

"You are royally pissed I can tell," Martha said sitting down.

"I know that, all these years! All this time! Get some rest Marty for tomorrow you will be our biggest asset to weeding out the weeds from the flowers." with that Martha rose from her chair and gave her a salute before leaving.

Smiling Alenkov was starting to like that girl.

APARA HARBOR GUAM

One of the few port of calls for the sea vessel Ocean Odyssey is in the island of Guam which is closest to the Marianas Trench. The ship routinely comes here every three months to allow shore leave for its crew and to get fuel and supplies. The Apara Harbor is the main port in Guam.

What the Odyssey did not know was that this is the same port that will forever burn into the minds of the people who came to call this vessel home. While the last of the supplies was being loaded a small crew dock workers set to work finishing the cast off before departing. The ship slowly made its way out of port towards open waters. The green tropical waters turning into the dark deep blue waters of the open ocean. Slowly but surely the ship made its way out into the rough surf of the ocean swells. Turning towards the south the ship began its trek around the island towards the Marianas Trench with fresh food and supplies.

What they did not know was that it was being followed by another vessel. This one keeping itself well out of range of its radar. The ship following had no ship I.D. This one was waiting for this vessel from just south of Guam. The bridge of the ship was well shielded from being hit by bullet fire. It also was reinforced to make it able to sustain heavy damaged from collisions and heavy artillery fire.

This was a pirate vessel and it was made from an old converted frigate into something the pirates use to hijack any unsuspecting vessel in the Pacific.

The Ocean Odyssey will be one of its many victims. The buyer who paid for the raid wants it intact and all its passengers alive. The research materials on this vessel is worth a large fortune and the knowledge the scientists have is worth even more. Some of the victims are subjects or people who were volunteered to come to the vessel to be used as on and off switches. Waiting for the cover of darkness the vessel kept its long range radar open. The radar was confiscated by a Russian ship and integrated into the pirates systems. These systems are used to enhance their current radar and allows them to keep up with potential victims. On board the vessel were smaller stealth boats. Inflatables who don't bounce off the radar.

As the helmsman watched the light of the sun it was starting to dip in the sky. His captain always diligent watched from his chair. All he had to do was wait.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

In the hours spent preparing his men to board the vessel the captain of the ship had ordered his men to do a hostage run. "Don't kill any of the passengers on the vessel. Make sure there are no weapons and make sure that the place is secure." That was the order given on the small boats.

In the cover of darkness about 40 miles away from the ship the pirate vessel made its run. Along the border of the radar of the Ocean Odyssey it deployed its inflatable boats. Each has a double fuel tank and double engine motors to allow for greater distance from the larger ship.

Taking off the ships made their run along the flat waters of the Pacific. Going at speeds of up to 50mph which is about the same as an average speed boat. Keeping quiet they neared the vessel and launched grappling hooks. The hooks latched on to the sides of the vessel allowing the unwanted passengers to climb up onto the deck. As they climbed they slowly crept up on the security detail which was pretty light. Grabbing them and knocking them out they dragged them to where someone would not see them before splitting up into two teams. One headed towards the deck while the other headed towards the crew quarters and the lower engineering deck.

Being caught by surprise the crew were caught unawares of the eminent danger. Being dragged out of bed by gun clad men wearing masks and camouflage clothes they were led to the main mess hall. Among them was award winning camera man Mark Cameron. They dragged them all into the mess hall. Everyone from the captain to the engineers; everyone of the scientists was thrown into the mess hall and held at gunpoint. The cooks too were thrown in there with them turning off what ever it was that they were cooking.

It was total chaos and with women kicking and screaming there was nothing that they could do about it. And no hope of help ever getting out.

MEANWHILE

_Martha once again found herself in the same hallway as before. This time there was more clarity to it. It was indeed a ship of some sort. Slowly she began to walk around the ship seeing the shades of the beings that owned it walk past. Their faces and shapes were still unclear to her. She could not make out any faces. _

"_Hello?" Martha said out loud but gotten no response. _

"_Hello?" she called again, but had received nothing. _

_She began to walk down the hallway until she came to a flight of stairs. There was some sort of elevator there. Getting on she waited till she gotten to her stop. Feeling it slow to a craw she gotten out. The sight that greeted her was something out of a science fiction movie. In front of her was a very large model of a ship from which she has never seen before. Walking up to it she could barely make it out but its basic shape. She then noticed two shapes unlike the others. _

_Walking closer she tried to call out, "Hello?" she said. _

_Nothing _

_Again she tried but there was only silence. The only thing greeting her was the glow of the monitor. The room itself was well lit. In fact it was very bright with all the bright red and blue lights. The raised platform that she had her hand on gave her pause. The bright light at the end had drawn her attention. The two bright blurs were gathered there. _

_Martha then walked around towards them trying to figure it out. _

_She then saw some words on the wall but could not read them. It was blurred beyond measure. Walking towards the wall she ran her hand along its length but she still could not make it out. Turning away and losing interest she was again greeted by the two bright blurs. They looked to have their backs to her. Slowly she came up behind them. The first seemed to be saluting the second one so she assumed it was a military vessel. _

_Martha walked behind the second one trying to see what he or she was doing. They seemed to be typing something on some sort of consul. Looking over the person's shoulder Martha was surprised at the clarity of the image in front of her. _

_In fact it was very clear. _

_**Password...** _

_What the? Martha thought to herself. _

_The person seemed to be typing something and again the word Password appeared. _

"_I don't know the password," Martha said to the computer._

_There was no response and Martha thought the blur had already typed it in. _

_That is until it said it again, **Password! **_

_Then she realized that it was talking to HER!_

"_I don't know the password! And Password to what?" Martha demanded. _

_Then there was nothing...till_

_**Password to me...say my name...**_

_**SAY MY NAME!** As it screamed this on the screen a sound could be heard this one loud and annoying. _

_Martha felt herself being pulled away from it away from the image. _

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Gasping for air Martha felt around for her blanket and began to heave as the alarm on her glove went off. Martha looked at it in awe and found that it also had the function of a cell phone. Setting it up at around 6 a.m. Helped and she slowly gotten up and wiped her face with her hand. Getting dressed she then turned on her flashlight and reached for her sketch book. She always kept on on the side of her bed to keep a record of her dreams. She pulled the pencil from the spine and began to draw furiously capturing the dream before it fades. This one was very clear and she wanted to capture every part of it.

When she was finished she put the sketch book down and grabbed her toiletries and did her morning stretches. Then she went down to get ready for the day and the things she has to do this morning. Putting on some decent clothes she made her way down to the mess hall for some food.

When she got there she was greeted by Dr. Alenkov, Dr. Kimber, Dr. Jenkins, Dr. Jackson, Hilary and Ichigo. They were also greeted by another person whom Martha briefly met who was also one of the 'test subjects' a guy named Nathan Mathews who hailed from Australia. The guy barely noticed Martha since he worked in another part of the ship. When the introductions were made Alenkov then rose greeting all the scientists there.

"Greetings people!" she said

A bunch of good mornings followed and some grumbling. Alenkov smiled as she said it again, "I said GOOD MORNING!" she said and this time everyone repeated the greeting.

"Good, now that I have everybody's attention there is something that I have to say. Last night it has come to my attention that our computer systems have been bugged." she said and when she finished saying it there was loud protests coming from all across the mess hall.

Alenkov held up her hand, "I know what most of you are thinking and that my friends is that our research is being stolen by some third party. I will have to say it ends here!" she said.

Everyone at the table has their attention on Alenkov now.

"Our newest member Martha has found the device after doing a scan with an alien device that somehow ended up on her arm. We have found at least several others on different computer. This morning Martha along with Dr.'s Kimber, Jenkins, and Mathews will be assisting her in finding these devices and removing them from our systems." at this one hand was raised and a man stood up.

He was rather thin with shallow features and a frail appearance, "How do you know that these devices won't explode?" he asked.

This time Martha stood up, "So far they are standardize government bugs. If they are to be removed the bugs will only try to fry your system. But I have dealt with this before so I know how to remove them without damaging your systems." she said

"And how do you know that?" asked another, "From your profile you are just an ordinary civilian,"

"I learned my tech skills as a hobby because back on Molokai there are no techs to fix your computers; you have to learn on your own. So I learned on my own and now I am able to put those skills to use," Martha replied.

At this everyone started to whisper, "How do we know that it was not you who placed the devices?" at this people started to grumble.

Rolling her eyes Martha pulled up the alien device and that silenced the crowd. She then typed a few keys in and a holographic image of the ship appeared. Then red signals began to show on the ship from all stations and the protests that followed also made itself known.

"Ok, we see your point," the first man said as he sat back down.

"We will begin in the Marine Science Labs and then make our way towards the Communications area. We will track down all the bugs till we find the central router. It is this router that sends the signals from the bugs to the surface. If we could find that..." at this Martha was interrupted by a man running in from the communications room which is just in front of the mess hall.

"Dr. Alenkov a message from the surface they said it is urgent!" and with that he was gone.

Alenkov excused herself making her way forwards towards where the communications room was.

Dr. Kimber stood up taking over where Martha left off, "After breakfast we will start with the Marine Science Labs and then make our way to the Communications. There we will check every single possibility to ensure that our research is safe. I would recommend that you start backing up your stuff and securing it in safe files. If there is a security breach then we will want to know about it. Major Lawoski who is in charge of security has been fully briefed this morning by Dr. Alenkov and will also be joining us along with some of his men. That is all for now folks so finish off your food and lets get to work." with that Kimber sat back down.

Martha continued to eat her breakfast fully aware of what is going to happen. As she finished her food she looked at the tool that she has on her arm. She explored the possibilities of what it can do before she went to bed the night before. And it was after she had put it on that her dreams started to get more vivid, more real. Her daily sessions with the psychiatrist helped to sort that out and she continued to wonder about this ship. The others did not make sense of their dreams like Mart did.

Maybe it had to do with her artistic abilities.

Most of the other Element Zero patients like her were engineers or people who do not use art very often. Martha often wondered about their selections.

She felt like the only one to ever attempted to visually record their dreams. The others wrote it down in journals while she drew them on sketchbooks. As she pondered this she looked to her left hand. Never in her lifetime has she ever dreamed of coming to this prison.

As much as she wants to stay, she would like to go home. She misses her family greatly and she misses Aaron. Sighing she stood up to begin getting to work.

This was going to be a long day.

TBC


	9. Bad News and Rationing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 8: Bad News and Rationing **

It was nearly four hours later since Dr. Alenkov had made the announcement and so far they have found six of the nearly thirty signals in the ship. Most of which was in the Tech division and the Analysis area of the labs. It seems that whoever wanted to know about aliens and alien tech wanted to do so with the sole purpose of using their technology against them. Martha was sure that they wanted to just shoot all aliens without the intent of seeing if they are friendly.

Pulling out the latest bug from someone's laptop in the Marine Science Lab Martha was starting to see a pattern. Using the device on her arm she was able to see just where the device was and what part of the lab that device was planted.

It was not just laptops it was notebooks and I-Pads also that were infected by the bugs. Major Lawoski being more of a software kind of guy was going through the systems trying to find any spyware on the computers to see if anything seemed out of the ordinary. Martha thanking her boyfriend for his paranoia had told Lawoski to look for any suspicious programs that might be in the system. Thanks to his military training as an analyst they were able to find a specific spyware virus on the computers of all the heads of department.

Martha then had him get rid of it while she was working on taking out the bug. She figured out that by simulating the signals of the computer the bug can be fooled into thinking that it was still attached while she took it out of the circuit board. When she was done she then squashed it with her foot. She used her alien tech to allow her to create a three dimensional view of the bugs to see if there are any identifying marks as to where they came from.

So far there are none.

But that did not stop them from trying. The bugs are about two inches long and about one inch wide. They are at least half a centimeter thick which makes it very useful for hiding. They had looked into it for a while trying to find out which government wanted all that information very badly. Some are willing to make a fortune in finding out. Others just wanted to up the others and gain supremacy. Which ever the cause the United Nations has a right to know.

It was nearing lunch time and Martha stopped to use the bathroom after taking out her latest bug in the Alien Tech Labs.

She just entered the restroom to wash her hands when her walkie came to life.

"All personnel report to the mess hall immediately," came Dr. Alenkov's voice.

"All personnel report to the mess hall immediately," it was repeated.

Martha then finished washing her hands and headed towards the mess.

When she arrived a lot of confused people were there along with the security team she was assigned to. Sitting down near the exit since it was crowded allows her to keep her demophobia in check.

"I am sorry for calling you here all so soon but I have an announcement to make," she said sadly.

"The call I had received this morning at breakfast was the Guam Harbor Patrol. They have reported that the Ocean Odyssey has gone missing," at this people started to whisper.

"It left the harbor as scheduled yesterday morning and started to make its way out of Guam Waters towards the escort fleet that was waiting for it to return. However when night fell just before it reached the borders of Guam it disappeared." she said

Now everyone started to get worried.

"It is the only vessel we have here that has the submersibles that provide us with food and supplies. Our desalination equipment was scheduled a maintenance check this trip and so we are going to have to ration our water as well. We needed those supplies to maintain our air also. The air we breathe on this vessel is harvested by our air scrubbers. They too were scheduled to be maintenance as also." at this people started to panic and some even hugged others.

Alenkov tried to maintain calm but to no avail.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" a voice yelled.

All those aboard turned towards the sound and found Major Lawoski standing there with his team of security officers. There was about ten in total.

"Now you all know that until we get further information from the surface that all crew members are to try and proceed as normal for as much as possible. We will still do the bug sweeps in the area and until we get further information all non essential crew are to report to their quarters until further notice. Any problems see Dr. Zenger with your issues is that clear!" he said and at everyone's protests and nod.

"Good, the team that is doing the bug sweeps you will proceed as normal the rest of you to your quarters," as he said this the scientists and subjects began their trek to their quarters.

That gave Martha a sigh of relief as the last of the crowd departed.

Getting up she then went back to the labs to finish her sweep with the rest of her team.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Martha sat in her room finishing her latest sketch on her most recent and most vivid dream. It was the same thing over and over and she was nearly done using the last of her pencils. She had resorted to sharpening them with her knife to keep the tips good. She also drew on her laptop to make sure the images stay alive. The same message keeps popping up in her dream every time.

'**what is my name!**' it was the same message over and over again.

The same dream and the same images over and over again.

And frankly she was getting tired of trying to figure out the dream.

"Hey there," a voice said and Martha looked up to see Hilary standing there in thick wool pants and a parka.

Every since the rationing began and the air scrubbers had started to go the temperature in the ship had dropped. Now even colder then before they have to suffer with trying to keep warm. The warmest place on the ship was near where the Element Zero leak was and that was considered dangerous.

But that has not stopped the more determined members of the crew from going down to get warm. Martha was one of the smarter ones preferring the confines of her room to the chaos outside.

"Hey yourself," Martha replied finishing up her sketch.

"Ichigo and I thought that maybe we can stay up with you if that is alright," she said and both she and Ichigo ducked down into her room.

"No prob, sorry I don't have any rations," Martha replied with a laugh.

"Well I do," she said and handed Martha a protein bar and some chocolate milk. The milk was still fresh given that the ocean around them is around three degrees above zero.

"No frost bite yet?" Martha asked.

"Nope Ichigo keeps me nice and warm," Hilary joked.

"Nice drawings," Ichigo said and Martha handed him one of her sketch books.

"It is my dreams I draw them to help me visualize them better," she said.

Ichigo being one of the subjects just like her understood the need to keep a journal. Dr. Zenger had requested that all Element Zero subjects. He wrote in his journal describing the scenes with words.

"The first ones were from when I first came on the ship. And as time progressed they became more vivid." Martha explained.

"Just like my dreams. Did you get to the room with the two figures?" he asked.

"Yes," with that Martha flipped a few pages to the ones near the end of the first book.

There she showed the images of her staring at the computer and the words, "Password," were on the screen.

"You too?" Ichigo said.

"Yes and when I got frustrated it said 'Say my name,'" Martha showed the image with the same lettering on it.

"I kept telling Hilary how frustrating it was seeing this and trying to solve it. It is like some sort of bad puzzle on a video game that you just can't seem to solve," he said frustrated.

"I know and I don't even have the dream," Hilary said.

"Yeah I wish I was like you," Martha teased.

Hilary rolled her eyes her dark skin making it seem as if her eyes were glowing.

"You know these are pretty good, have you shown them to Dr. Zenger?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Martha replied,

"Well you should it would help him understand our dreams better," Ichigo said.

"Tell you what, why don't you give them to him while I go check on Dr. Kimber and see if she needs any help. Last I checked she was down by the Element Zero core." Martha said getting up from her chair and listening to her knees 'pop'.

"You just want to get warm," Hilary said,

"That too but I really need to see Dr. Kimber," Martha replied. She then pulled out her left arm and the light from her alien device shown.

"Cheater," Hilary said.

"Like wise," and then Martha was gone.

DR. ZENGER'S OFFICE

"Dr. Zenger?"

Dr. Zenger was a German man of middle age with several degrees in psychology and psychiatry and he was well versed with the human mind. On the walls of his office were his many degrees and accomplishments like any other medical field doctor. Unlike the doctor in the medic area of the ship he is often times more busy then the medic. But seeing as everyone is rationing has everyone on edge. Zenger could see the growing tension rising among the scientists and the subjects.

"Dr. Zenger?"

He looked up from his current report on the latest group of people that had entered his office. To find Ichigo suddenly at his door raises some concerns since he is not scheduled in till tomorrow.

"Ichigo come in I was not expecting you," Zenger said

"I know Doctor but I have something I think you might find interesting," he said and produced a sketchbook.

"What is this?" he asked taking the sketchbook.

Going through it his eyes were scrunched up in concentration. Then as he turned the pages his eyes suddenly grew wider and wider.

"Where did you get this? And who drew it?" he asked

"Martha did sir, I was just up in her room with Hilary for a nice little chat with her when I saw her finishing her latest sketch. She draws these images instead of writing them down like the rest of us do." Ichigo replied

Zenger looked at the images with concentration again and noticed as he gets towards the end how clear the images become. The first images were a bunch of blobs which is common with all new subjects. Then as time goes on it becomes more vivid and some frightening. Here in his hand was proof of what the images are.

"Martha's artistic ability just may come in handy with helping us solve this mystery," Zenger said.

"How so doctor?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you all have been experiencing more dramatic dreams lately since some of you were due to shore leave. Well seeing as Marty is the only one with any drawing abilities why don't we present this at our session tomorrow and see what reaction with the others will bring," Zenger said.

"Sure thing doctor and are you bringing Dr. Alenkov in as well?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes along with the other heads of the departments," Zenger said.

"Thanks doc," Ichigo said getting up and walking out.

ELEMENT ZERO LEAK ZONE

Now everyone knows that this area is strictly off limits except for those in hazmat suits. The heat alone from the core where the Element Zero originated from is a hazard on its own. Already Martha could see those who crowded down here for warmth. But the air was just thick with the smell of ozone.

"Dr. Kimber?" Martha said.

Walking further in Martha noticed that some of the crew members were too busy trying to keep warm to pay attention to her. All of them thankfully were in hazmat suits.

"Dr. Kimber?"

_Shit what the hell is wrong with these people?_ Martha thought as she ventured further in.

The closer she gotten to the core the more the people seemed to act as if they were on drugs. They appeared to be dopey and unresponsive and Martha was starting to get worried for Dr. Kimber.

"Dr. Kimber are you there?" she asked.

"Martha is that you?" the faint voice of Dr. Kimber could be heard over her headset.

"Yeah its me what the hell is going on doc?" Martha said as she followed the sound of Kimber's voice.

"Martha listen to me you have to leave," she said her voice strained.

Martha did not like the sound of it. It did not sound like the doctor was having any sort of sexual activity. It sounded strained and hurt as if she was injured somewhere.

"Where are you doc?" she asked.

"Don't come any closer they will find you if you do," her voice was clearly scared now.

"Who will find me," as she said it something ran past her and Martha's ears started to strain through the hazmat suit.

Too bad she has to wear the suit or else she would have smelled something was not right. The steam from her breath sort of blocked out the image.

She was not alone.

"Dr. Kimber there is something here," Martha said trying to keep the doctor online.

"Martha listen to me you have to leave," Kimber said her voice strained now.

"Not without you," she said.

She could hear Kimber's ragged breathing suggesting an injury. She was sure that Kimber was hurt and she hoped that her hazmat suit was intact. The radiation from the element zero in its purest form was not good. In liquid form it is worse it is only in powdered form that the element was safe to handle without a hazmat suit.

Drug dealers would make a bundle if they have enough.

Martha was sure she heard Kimber through here. She came across an a clove of deep coral rock. There is saw something that turned her blood cold.

Blood

Human blood

Fearing for Dr. Kimber Martha followed the trail keeping her senses and her reaction to a minimum. Her senses stretched out to their max as she searched for Dr. Kimber. Following the trail of blood she managed to finally see some yellow with her flashlight.

It was a leg.

Scared she followed the leg up to find Kimber sitting there holding it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Dr. Kimber!" Martha said as she came to offer aid.

She was badly wounded with a deep gash on her side and her leg was twisted with the bone protruding out. If Martha had to guess it was the Hazmat suit that was keeping the blood from fully bleeding out. They were very close to the Element Zero core and from what the doctor once told her it was a lot cooler then what it originally was. But it was still pretty damn hot!

"Dr. Kimber hold on alright," Martha said as she looked at the wound.

Kimber grabbed Martha's suit, "No listen to me you have to get out!" she said, "You have to get out before they find you," she said.

"Who?" Martha asked.

"There is no time! Get out before they find you!" Kimber said.

"I am not leaving without you," Martha said as she tried to lift Kimber up.

A strange hissing was heard and Martha turned to find something she thought she would never see.

"Dr. Jackson?" Martha said.

Only this time Dr. Jackson was walking up to her slowly and Martha could see him holding something.

It was a gun.

His eyes were crazed as he held it up at her head.

"Dr. Jackson? What are you doing?" Martha asked.

There was no word that escaped the man's mouth as he held the gun. His hand was shaking as he did, "You're not one of them?" he said shaking he was clearly scared.

"What the fuck is going on?" Martha demanded.

"We need to get out of here," Jackson said

"Ok but first we need to see to Dr. Kimber," Martha said reaching down to help the doctor up.

"Leave her! Let those things eat her alive," Jackson said.

Now Martha had gotten suspicious, "Things?" she inquired.

"Some of the others thought that by trying to harvest the heat from the Element Zero core we could restart the scrubbers. What I told them was that the scrubbers needed to be changed. Their filters needed to be cleaned and redone. They would not listen," he said with his head hung low.

"The element zero was in a powered form and it somehow gotten into their hazmat suits turning them into monsters. The subjects that were with us..."

"We are not subjects!" Martha interrupted.

"Alright some of the volunteers who were with us started showing massive amounts of telekinetic power and then they turned on us becoming drug induced monsters," he said shaking now.

It was then that Martha's eyes widened when a shadow appeared. It was one of her fellow volunteers this one she remembered as a man from the Philippines. She did not remember his name but she remembered his face as one of those who worked with communication. He was glowing blue as he approached and Martha knew instantly that it was trouble.

Pulling both Dr. Keller and Dr. Jackson she started to run. Having to hold Dr. Keller around one shoulder the journey was not very fast.

She felt something hit her from behind and she was instantly on the ground. Luckily she was short enough were it did not effect Dr. Jackson and Dr. Keller so much. Fear began to grip her as she mouthed, 'fuck' several times as she tried to catch up with them.

The other two kept going as she wanted them to but she tried to crawl up only to be slammed into the roof of the small cavern. It was with such force that she felt several bones crack under the impact. She was sure that her ribs were broken since she was turned to her front. The pain was much as she tried to get up. The first of the people who came at her was on her instantly. Martha tried to fight them off as he held her. Kicking him in the face she tried to get up again only to be slammed into another wall this one she could feel was dangerously close to the core.

The heat from the rock burned through her hazmat suit and burned against her flesh. Screaming she reached for the nearest thing and it was only a smaller rock. The rock did not do any wonders as the person's helmet protected him (and Mart assumed it was a he) from the impact. When she tried to punch him something happened.

Her arm flashed and the alien device around her arm flared to life.

And it sprung a knife!

The knife sprang out like a flash blade and pierced the man in the head causing blood to spurt everywhere.

Not knowing what else to do Martha held the knife in front of her. She was clearly shaking as more of them came out. Breathing hard she tried to fight the next one off. The other two were clearly gone which leaves her. She would buy them time if the need.

"Come on you fuckers!" she yelled at them.

The second one to attack she had the weapon ready as she remembered all her years of living on the street. Blocking the next move by a blue blast she rolled behind a rock and then came up from behind stabbing the next person in the back severing the spine. Blocking with her right and killing with her left the group tried to get her but she was fast on her feet.

Still weakened by broken bones it was her sheer will that kept her going. She was soon swarmed by them and she counted at least ten to fifteen of them.

She does not remember having that much people onboard.

What sort of secrets does this expedition have? She thought.

She struggled to fight them off as she hit another one causing him to burn in a smoking pile of burning blood. She had not realize that she moved far too close to the core. The waves of heat were starting to cook her but the creatures that these people became made it worth while. If only she can make it to the core and some how open it up it would be worth the sacrifice.

If it means saving more people.

MEANWHILE

"Help someone help!" shouts could be heard from the core room as Jackson helped Kimber out of the chambers.

Those that were watching the area near the entrance snapped out of their stupors to help when they could.

"What happened?" asked one man.

"There are people down there who have gone crazy! They became monsters!" Kimber said

"Oh god! We left Martha down there!" Jackson said and someone radioed Lawoski and his men.

The medical team arrived there to carry Kimber out along with Jackson. Major Lawoski and his men had grabbed guns out of the security lockers and placed on hazmat suits before going down to help out Martha.

ELEMENT ZERO CORE

Martha was running out of options. Already she was cornered and badly burned. The suit had been melted in some areas from where they forced her against the wall and already her suit was warning her of dangerously high levels of Element Zero. Try as she might she tried to fight them off but weeks of starvation and lack of food had made her body weak. She was fatigued and injured with only her left knife as her only weapon of defense.

The blasts from those monsters telekinetic power had opened a hole directly into the core and heat poured out from all areas.

The hazmat suit had provided just enough protection that she was not fully cooked.

But not for long.

Trying to run from them was hard enough and when they burned trying to get to her another group to replace them. She fought away another group just as one blasted away a good portion of the rock that held the Element Zero core at bay.

Waves of heat came through along with hot like a burning wind and burned up the rest of the effected people. Martha tried to escape from the growing heat. Her body was badly burned but she tried to use the last of her strength to get out.

MEANWHILE

Major Lawoski and his team turned down towards where the Element Zero core was located. It is on the far back side of the ship where the most debris could be found. Chunks of ancient coral lay in places that are not accessible to anyone. After hearing the story from both Kimber and Jackson his team came with M-16 rifles, hazmat suits and a radiation detector. The Element Zero itself even thought it is not radioactive is still dangerous to anyone close enough to it.

A temperature gauge was also on hand to help tell the temperature of the core as they entered the shaft.

They were about half way down when he could feel the heat build up suddenly. Holding out his hand he poised his rifle at ready. Suddenly frightened people rushed past them all of them scientists. "She is going to blow!" one of them said.

Looking down towards the tunnel a beeping noise suddenly appeared on his gauge and turning to his handy tool it became apparent that there was a sudden build up of heat from within the tunnels.

Then out of the darkness several strange people began to emerge. Blue energy was shot out at them hitting one man and sending him flying into a nearby rock face. More suddenly came at them forcing them to duck.

"Open fire! Weapons free! Weapons free!" he said and both he and his team started opening fire on whatever it was that started to come out of the shadows.

Sounds of gunfire erupted from their rifles as more bodies could be seen falling. He became apparent that the beeping from his device was warning him that the heat was building up even more, at an alarming rate.

"Fall back! Fall back!" he shouted and his men started to pull back as more started falling out from the darkness.

Monsters all of them but the worst was the heat that came behind them as a wall of flame lit up the dark passage. "MOVE! MOVE!" He shouted as he pulled a man up who had fallen over. Firing behind him he led his men down the tunnel towards the exit which was not far. The fire building up behind him as he ran. Leaping over debris and rocks he managed to get out just in time and shoved the last of his men through before closing the door behind him. The door itself was a huge metal sheet that was there from when they first started to explore the ship.

It started to glow red from the rise of heat from in the tunnel. It grew so hot that Lawoski thought that it would melt any second.

It last only a few minutes.

When it was done the door sizzled and remained an angry red against the dark rock that surrounded it. Waves of heat washed over it leaving those still in the room to back away from the door. When they did the room gotten colder as the heat seemed to only flow form the door.

"What happened?" a voice sounded and Dr. Alenkov ran down with a team of medics her face clearly frightened.

"You tell me doc," Lawoski replied.

"What do you mean?" Alenkov asked.

"It seems to me doc that someone has smuggled in the zombies," he said pointing to one that was killed by the blast on the floor.

Her face went pale as she tried to keep her lunch in her stomach. She managed to succeed but Dr. Zenger the psychiatrist did not and he was off to the side hurling his lunch. Lawoski turned towards the doc.

"It seems to me as if someone is deliberately smuggling bodies here to be burned by the element zero core. It killed one innocent person and injured several others." at this the look of rage fell across Alenkov's face.

"I have an idea who might be responsible," she said

TBC


	10. Getting some Answers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 9: Getting some Answers**

Alenkov stormed through the hallways of the ship. Avoiding rocks and debris and from her demeanor the other crew members quickly moved out of her way. She went up a shaft towards where the communications array was set up. The person in charged noticed her appearance and turned towards her.

"Get me a line to the United Nations Science division now!" Alenkov ordered.

The man behind the terminal gotten to work immediately and started typing in some numbers. Alenkov waited till the phone started ringing. She tapped into her bluetooth that she carries on her ear at all times.

It was about five minutes of ringing before someone answered.

"This is the United Nations science division Hayden speaking," the voice on the other end said.

"Hayden this is Dr. Elena Alenkov of the Challenger Deep Station I need to speak with you this is a matter of much urgency," she said.

Their was a pause and then the man was back online.

"What can I do for you Dr. Alenkov?" he said

"It has come to my attention that there has been a breach of security aboard this research station. We had discovered that someone has been stealing valuable data from our computer terminals using government issue bugs and have been smuggling humans aboard this ship to be burned near the element zero core!" she sounded completely angry now.

Again there was a pause and a sigh, "Are you sure?" Hayden replied

"I have visual proof if you require it transmitting now," she said and as soon as she transmitted the photos that Lawoski and his men had taken just before she left.

There was a pause before...

"SWEET JESUS!" Hayden shouted.

"My thoughts exactly while we wait for rescue the Element Zero core blew leaving all of those bodies dead and one of ours as well. She gave her life to ensure that two of my scientists escaped. As soon as the area is cooled we will retrieve her body to be sent home as soon as help arrives," Alenkov said.

"Holy shit Elena do you realize what this information leads to?" he said

"Yes I do and I demand an investigation as to how those people got on board this vessel and where do they come from," Alenkov said her voice tense with anger.

"I will see what I can do in the meantime I also want a full investigation on your end to find further security breaches. I will notify the board immediately," at this the connection was cut.

Alenkov allowed herself to relax her anger dissipating as she sighed. Turning back from the communications board she then proceeded out of the communications room and down towards the main mess hall. Since it was the only area large enough for them to meet it was a good enough place as any.

When she got there the entire heads of staff are waiting along with the security crew who went into the core room.

"What did they say?" asked a woman named Dr. Inoue who was taking over for Dr. Kimber since she is in the medical bay.

Alenkov moved towards the front of the mess where she can see her heads of staff.

"Today is a tragic day. Dr. Kimber went into the Element Zero Core to take samples of the heated concentrations of Element Zero and to test the temperature of the core. She and Dr. Jackson were attacked by unknown persons who were driven insane by the massive amounts of element zero from the core. Martha Kahalewai gave her life to save both doctors from death. Until we have a complete confirmation that she is truly dead I want a full out search party to search the core when the temperature in the core is safe enough. In the meantime Dr. Amari and Dr. Shenoy of the medical ward will conduct autopsy's of the bodies to find out what is the cause of the insanity and to find out who they are and where they come from. I want to know who sent them and why they are here." When she was done the medical staff stood up to go do their task.

Lawoski you and your men will search the core; find Martha's body and bring it back here. If they are any others of those things in the core you have permission to shoot them," she said her Russian accent coming out fully in this one. Lawoski stood up and gave a salute before he and his men departed for the core.

"Dr. Inoue I want you and your team to continue the search for the rest of the bugs. Martha managed to find pretty much all of them but if my information is correct there is still the master transceiver that is still out there, find it and report back to me." Dr. Inoue stood up and began to make her way out, "And one more thing," and at this Inoue turned, "I want you to check all surveillance footage coming and going from when the submersibles are docked to our ship. Find out if there is any changes in the cargo or the crew got it?" Inoue bowed and left her footsteps crisp against the rocky ground.

She turned towards the others, "I want you all to pray and hope that we find something of use. If any of you have any information that we can use now is the time to remember and bring it up. In the meantime I will be in my office monitoring everything with Dr. Zenger. If you have any issues you will like to bring up take it up with him. I will await word from on the mainland. For now we must fend for ourselves and hope that our comrade down in the element zero chamber is still alive."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Dr. Kimber and Dr. Jackson have been hurt by these bastards and I have no intention of letting them win. Is that understood!" she said and a chorus of 'Hell Yeah's!" could be heard around the room.

Everyone departed hoping to find out more of what happened in the Element Zero room.

MEANWHILE

OCEAN ODYSSEY 1200 MILES FROM THE CHALLENGER DEEP

Mark Cameron was in the mess hall along with the other hostages. The binds that tied them up were of course twisty ties used for electrical wiring. The pirates made sure that no one can cut through them. Leaving them in the room under guard the entire room was crowded. There was at least six guards with automatic riffles enough to cut anyone down. Several more roam the hallways and there were more on the deck.

On the main deck Tun-Yin sat on the stern with his two trusted officers. The captain was already locked in his cabin along with the rest of his officers and under constant watch. The plan was on schedule seeing as they plan to deliver any artifacts and data to the Philippines and then off to other countries who could profit from such use. He was well prepared for any counter attack from any country that tried to take this ship back. The material on this ship was of most value to those who wish to buy it.

For too long the combined efforts of the United Nations and the Space Foundations such as NASA and the Russian Federal Space Agency have taken the technology from the alien vessel without sharing the knowledge with others. They are currently making billions off of the research found there. Even ocean research programs have found funds to study the sea life at the bottom of the ocean.

He looked at his weather radar, _looks like a storm is coming_ he thought to himself.

Going over his walkie he gave orders to prepare for a possible storm. As he altered course slightly to take them around the typhoon. They could not afford to lose this ship.

UNITED STATES NORTH PACIFIC FLEET

The naval ship the U.S.S. Alaska was currently on route to intercept the Ocean Odyssey. The ship is of high value to the United States and its allies and they could not afford to lose it. The hostages onboard were of biggest concern to the Alaska and her crew.

They were briefed on how the ship was abducted and are well aware of which pirate group has stolen it. This group is considered the most dangerous because most of their group are ex-guerrilla fighters and special forces from various countries.

Absolute caution should be done to deal with them.

The high tech equipment is another concern to the Alaska as alien technology is also aboard having yet to be studied. They don't know what is onboard and how, along with several million dollars worth of deep sea equipment.

"Admiral satellite has tracked the Odyssey west at 0.09 dash 6.664 it is altering course sir!" the helmsman said towards his admiral.

The Admiral turned towards his companions, "Any reason why Lieutenant?" he said

"Positive readouts suggest typhoon class category three storm heading south towards their path. Ship is attempting to go around the storm sir," the helmsman said to him.

"How far from the Odyssey are we?" the Admiral said.

"We are about 2019.147 km from the Odyssey sir," the helmsman replied.

"Speed?"

"We are at full speed sir all engines running full. The Japanese and Chinese fleets are also in pursuit and will be joining us in our attempt to take back the ship sir," he said

"Just remind them to be careful these guys just might destroy the ship and the hostages with them." he reminded the helmsman,

"Aye, aye sir,"

WASHINGTON D.C. USA

Alexandria Wilcox was not pleased.

The bodies were not supposed to be found.

In fact they were supposed to be burned by the core.

How they survived was beyond her and now she has to try and clean up the mess that was left there by idiots. Trying to cover her tracks was another thing that Alexandria was determined to fix. She walked further down the street on her cell phone with one of her contacts. The orders were simple; get rid of any evidence of her involvement with the bodies. She wants to keep her tracks clean and is willing to do anything to ensure it. They could not afford for the scientists or the test subjects to go rogue on them now.

KAILUA KONA HAWAII

Aaron Stene was worried.

More then worried he was _scared_. Already he had received the email by Dr. Alenkov head of the Challenger Deep project. He had heard on the news of what happened to the crew and he prayed that Martha was alright. Her emails told him what was going on. She was starving and the world navies are after the culprits responsible. They are trying to scramble as fast as they could a deep sea sub that can go down to the Marianas Trench and give them the needed supplies.

But when he gotten the email from Dr. Alenkov his worries grew more.

What he liked about the head of the project was that she was a woman who was not afraid to admit the truth. She was scared herself and Aaron wanted to help.

So the Doctor had asked him to check any news feeds about what is going on. Keep them informed since their normal surface contacts are out of the question. Though communications are still open no one is giving them any updates.

Aaron is determined to end it.

He emailed her all the information he has and has told her that he would try and help as best he could. He forwarded news feeds, articles, and thanks to a few contacts; information from within the military. That was a start and even some of his contacts from within the government has passed on information regarding what is going on. He hopes that will help.

Alenkov said that once she knows more about Martha's whereabouts she will contact him immediately.

All Aaron could hope to do was wait.

And that is something he is not good at doing.

CHALLENGER DEEP

Alenkov was busy working on her computer. The latest information from Aaron had proven to be useful and eye opening. She was not pleased by what she found.

It seems as if their friend Alexandria has something to do with the bodies onboard. She tried to make an attempt to cover her tracks and had failed on the account that Aaron's contacts had somehow procure the information before she could erase it.

He had forwarded the information to Aaron who forward it to her.

It seems as if what they found was startling.

The bodies were in fact people who failed the psychiatric testing for the Challenger Deep station. They were people who were originally brought onboard to help with the alien technology, but after some time on the ship were asked to leave because of mental breakdowns. That is why there is a shore leave policy for all Element Zero patients. One month shore leave to rest the brain from the dreams. And then return for another round of working.

They are required to go through psychiatric testing to see if they are sound enough to return. Most don't and those that do are often given multiple shore leaves to help their brains recover. Each time it was the same thing. And those that failed were returned to their families with full payout for their services.

Now reading this report it seems that some of the darker aspects of science want to cover their tracks by getting rid of these people.

Some of them suffered massive damages due to their exposure to the element zero core. Others were fully recovered and part of society again.

Now they have no choice since their bodies are found dead. It seems that Alexandria wanted to make sure that all information about the fall backs of the project do not get exposed. So she had to smuggle the bodies back onboard the ship and locked them in the Element Zero room to roast.

Well that didn't work.

And she has the evidence to prove it.

She can't get it out just yet for she does not know who to trust.

And she has other matters that need to be tended to.

ELEMENT ZERO CORE

Work crews are working constantly to bring down the door but the heat has sealed it shut. Ichigo had volunteered along with Hilary to help with the search party. Being the only one on the team with Element Zero in his blood Ichigo was working to decode the door. The locks were in place for safety and he wanted to crack it as best he could. It was part of his job onboard this ship.

He busied himself with the controls trying his best to find a way around the whole mess.

A beeping sound appeared from the holographic controls and the door started to rotate and finally open. From the temperature gauges the room had cooled significantly allowing them to enter without worry of over heating.

Due to the exposure of element zero hazmat suits were still required.

With flashlights and guns drawn they entered the room. It was dark and foreboding with some of the rock melted and crystallized. The coral was gone leaving further traces of metal and exposing more of the ship. The core was cold not a single sign of heat left in the core.

It was completely silent with the only traces of those human bodies were burnt corpses.

The corpses when touched turned to powder.

"Shit!" said one of the security officers.

"Fuck!" another said.

"Damn!"

Lawoski walked carefully around searching for any signs of Martha. Her last whereabouts were near the core itself.

"Alright I want to split into two teams one looks over there on the right the other on the left. The core gave us more maneuvering space, but be careful. If you find anything let me know alright?" he said

An affirmative was heard from amongst the crew.

The walk into the room was quite as they continued to search amongst the corpses and rocks hoping to find their friend.

The room was massive giving that much. Some parts dropped down into lower depths while others rose up. They searched for nearly two hours trying to find Martha and hoped she was still alive.

When they were about to leave however...

"Major!" someone shouted.

The general scramble was all they could see as they ran towards the source of the noise.

One of the officers has found a glowing pod of some sort off to the side of the main drive core. It was glowing a faint orange and where it was brightest was on the upper left side. Walking towards it Lawoski approached it slowly with his gun drawn. Slowly he tapped it with his barrel and it started to fall apart to reveal human skin.

Naked human skin with bits of a suit on it.

A hazmat suit.

The hazmat suit was melted and fallen off in parts leaving burnt flesh and bits of bone. The light was coming from the left arm where there was a familiar alien device stuck to the arm. It glowed a faint orange and made its appearance while giving off a faint ringing sound with each flash. The rest of the pod gave way to a very familiar face. Burnt and barely alive the form no longer had any hair and the tattered remains of the hazmat suit was all the stood between her and total death.

"Dr. Alenkov we've found her,"

TBC


	11. What was Hidden

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 10: What was hidden**

It took them a while to get Martha back to the main area of the ship and then to the medical bay. Her body was covered in burns and lacerations. The only thing keeping her alive was the alien device strapped to her left arm. The doctors immediately went to work to remove the rest of the hazmat suit that was melted to her skin.

The operation had taken hours but they managed to get the rest of it off of her and get her bandaged up and up on life support. She struggled to breathe as there was fluid in her lungs. Already they had filled at least five gallons of fluid. The alien device served as a monitor showing all the life signs from brain waves to heartbeat. The doctors of course placed their own devices on her to monitor her even with all her intense burns. Her hair was gone as well as all the skin on her face.

In total she was a total mess.

Observing her from the sides was Hilary who watched the whole procedure with Dr. Alenkov. With the little equipment that they had they worked on Martha till the we hours of the morning.

No one got any sleep that night.

As if they saw the light of day anyways.

Ichigo swung his arm around Hilary in support as he guided her away from Martha's still form.

"You need to rest," he said

Alenkov watched Martha's still form struggling to live on the bed. Her body covered in bandages with barely any breath coming in and out of her. The chill of the deep ocean did not help at all as she laid there hanging by a thread.

"Dr. Alenkov?" a soft voice said

She turned towards the voice it was one of the medics. He was an Arabian named Amr Amari he was the head medic in this station.

"How is she?" Alenkov said.

Amari sighed, "Not good, she suffered many third degree burns and deep lacerations from where she was attacked. We had to pump out at least six gallons of fluid in order for her to breathe. She flat lined about ten times within the last five hours. If it wasn't for the alien device then she would surely be dead." he said looking at the bed.

The other two beds in the room had the other two patients safely tucked in and fast asleep. Martha was the only one on major life support.

"If she survives she will be scarred for life," Alenkov said.

"That is if she survives the night. Look we tried our best but we are not a fully staffed trauma hospital. We have the equipment for an emergency but not enough in the long run. It would be a miracle if she survives this. And even then she probably will still be in a coma." Amari was a realist he wanted to make sure that the Doctor knows this and would make the appropriate phone calls.

"I will inform her family of what is going on," she said and started to walk away.

Amari looked towards the bed that contained the short now burned victim dying on the bed. He noticed that her brain waves were flat with minimum activity. That means she is either brain dead or in heavy coma. Sighing he closed the privacy curtains around the bed.

Unbeknownst to the doctor the alien device on Martha's arm began to glow once again.

DR ALENKOV'S OFFICE

Alenkov was at her desk typing an email away to all of Martha family informing them of the situation and what they could not do. She also read her incoming messages to see anything new that has arrived. What she found disturbed her.

The ship that was supposed to arrive with food and water for the crew was ill equipped to deal with the door. It would take far too long for them to build a new submersible that was capable of doing just that. Alenkov knows that they are dangerously low on food and supplies and the people are down to their last water rations.

After the explosion with the Element Zero core the governments are considering pulling out.

Alenkov assured them that the core is no longer a danger and that they are safe. But governments will be governments and they will cower under their own pressure. However Aaron's reports have turned out to be more positive along with her contact in the Science Division back in the United States.

She was happy to note that the people onshore are willing to donate money to come up with the funds to help them in their time of need. Humanitarian efforts are on the way to help her people as best they could. They are trying to set up a fund to build a submersible based off the designs that are already on the internet. If they could pull it off then it would help her and her crew.

But it would take time and it is rather slow.

The science divisions report also turned out to be fruitful in the regards that her friend in Washington has discovered attempts to erase the data on the bodies found on the ship. Alenkov was pissed but her friend has managed to recover just enough data to accuse Alexandria of treason. That alone would put her away for life or possibly put her to death. But because his life is in danger he has hidden the files and has sent them in packets to Alenkov. The woman in question has forwarded the information to Interpol. They were investigating Alexandria for some time now and have the evidence to put her away for life.

Now it is a matter of sleep.

Getting up from her desk Alenkov started making her way to the cot on the side of the wall. She could barely stand nowadays and it was slowly killing her. Exhaustion creeped in as she stripped down to her under clothes and curled up in her thermal blanket. Her eyes closed she remained asleep even as voices filled the hallways.

THE HALLWAYS OF THE SHIP

Hilary, Ichigo, a young man in his early twenties named David, a woman also in her early twenties named Jessica, and a big burly man named Lucas sat in the meeting room for Dr. Zenger. It was the only place where they can have enough privacy to talk. Though Hilary known Ichigo she did not know the other three so well. But they, like Ichigo were part of the subject group that was brought onboard to help activate and study alien technology.

On the table in front of them was Martha's sketchbooks.

"I barely remember that part where we see the terminal. I just remember going to this one place and then I wake up," Lucas said as he scoured through the book.

"Why are we looking through these when we should be focusing on survival?" asked David

"Because Martha was on to something!" said Hilary

"What would you know you are a Marine Biologist not a detective!" said Jessica.

"I know that but I am doing this for her! She saved the life of two people already and has been living in misery down here since she got here. I think I would do her proud to help her solve this so she can go home!" Hilary said.

"We all would like to go home Hilary, but now that they have stolen the Odyssey it is impossible!" Jessica said.

"The thing I don't get is why take that ship when they can just use the submersibles to get down here and kill us all?" asked David.

"I don't know but I bet they think that it would be too much effort to mount an attack. They probably think that any wrong move and the ship will impound on itself. The water pressure down here is enough to smash anyone's head," Jessica said.

"Starve us out then come in and pick up the pieces," David said.

"Alright guys we need to focus we need to find a way to help Martha and the others," Ichigo said.

"Alright what do we got,"

OCEAN ODYSSEY

Enrique watched the men come and go and he was worried. Already his people have been given their rations of food and still they are not being fed enough. It was just enough to keep them going and then some. He and the other submersible pilots were kept in the engineering room just off from the main area. The captain and his officers were kept in his cabin while the rest of the research crew was kept in the mess hall. After years of living on on the streets in Guatemala, Enrique was no stranger to pirates, thieves and shady types.

If they want their equipment so badly why not just take it and do the dives? Why keep them here as hostages and take their ship? Those questions rang through Enrique's mind as he thought them over. He did not want to make any sudden moves seeing as there is no where to go. He would have to play it smart and play by ear.

These men were mercenaries trained to kill and persuade people to cooperate for their bosses and for money. For some reason someone must have wanted them really bad if they are willing to steal a multibillion dollar ship and crew. Enrique was familiar with some of the languages that were spoken and hopefully he can remember what they said so he can speak to someone who can translate. Pulling out his cell phone he hit a recording button and kept the volume down. He hoped that it would be able to record what was going on before the battery died out.

USS ALASKA

With their allies closing in the USS Alaska and her fleet along with the fleet from the Japanese and Chinese are closing in on the Ocean Odyssey. But what disturbed them was that another ship had approached form behind the Odyssey according to their satellites. This ship had no markings or harbor of origin meaning it was a pirate ship.

The other disturbing factor is the other three ships that also joined in the escort of the Odyssey these were armed to the teeth and heavily fortified meaning that they are going to have a fight on their hands.

There was a total of four ships with the Alaska to make up for a small patrol fleet. The Alaska being the biggest battleship and the command center. America was not going to use the big guns on this one. It was supposed to be a routine catch and bag.

Until they heard from their allies then they knew that this was more then just catching ordinary pirates.

The Admiral was worried and he wished that they would send a proper fleet to help with the hostiles.

CHALLENGER DEEP

The monitors that are attached to Martha's body have gone silent hours ago and the alien device has flat lined. It has gone dark and there was no signs of life for the past two hours. Dr. Amari had placed the blanket on her body to give her some time of peace as he went to file his report on the time of death.

There was not much they could do to save her. The burns were extensive and even though the alien device has kept her alive in the end her injuries were too great.

As the doctor turned down the lights he felt something wet come from his eyes. He hated every life that is lost under his care. He has been through the worst in his home near the border to Iraq and saw the horrors of war. He has seen victims like this, but none has touched him more then the woman who gave her life to save others. She willingly gave her life to protect others. He walked out from the lab wanting a stiff drink and to wash his hands in the last of the sterilizer that he had with him.

If he had stayed he would have noticed that the alien device sprung to life again. This time the device has a last resort to give in order to save the life of its host. From in its reserves was a special gelatin that is only used for emergencies and at this moment when the victims body has completely shut down it began to release that gel. Blue fluids also pumped into the body and started its cycle of healing bringing back the blood and started the heart pumping again.

It was the will of the host that she survive and that spirit was ignited the emergency medical response on the device.

At the sound of beeping Dr. Amari and Dr. Shenoy rushed into the med bay just as the saw the light from the device. Martha's body also started to glow as her brain charts started to beep and go off the charts.

"Holy shit!" said Shenoy as he ran towards the nearest monitor and his eyes widened considerably when he saw what was happening.

"Someone get Doctor Alenkov NOW!" Amari said.

DR. ZENGER'S OFFICE

"We have been searching these images for hours and still we have not found anything!" Complained Jessica as she threw down a book.

For the past three hours the group was tired and they have searched through all of Martha's books even the printouts from her computer and still they have found nothing. Old journals from other patients have yielded no results and the sleep that they did get was still the same.

The others have not been able to decipher any of their dreams and it was starting to turn into a useless barrage.

"You know what if we are thinking this all wrong?" said Lucas when the group met for their breakfast ration.

"What are you talking about?" asked David

"I was thinking when I looked at the drawings with the terminal you know the one where it says, 'say my name,' I think the ship is trying to tell us something?" he said.

"We already figured that out already dork you don't have to say the obvious," Jessica said.

"You guys I think he is right?" Ichigo spoke up.

"About what?" asked Hilary

"About the whole 'ship is trying to tell us something' I think these dreams are the ships way of telling us something. I think we need to find the answer to all this some how some way," Ichigo said.

"Like how we tried everything and still there is no way we can solve it. We tried hypnosis, dreaming even mild sedatives and nothing works," Jessica said and she was looking at one particular picture.

"Let me see that?" Hilary asked and Jessica handed Hilary the sketchbook that was dated to just before Martha died.

It was the usual sketch this time very clear about what was happening in the dream. Again they found Martha's shadow looking at the computer but the angle was different. Instead of looking down a long tunnel it was looking behind her. That thing behind her was nothing but a white blur against a rather gray background. The structure was the same just the white blur looked to be words of some sort.

"Have you guys noticed this in your dreams?" she asked

"I sort of did but ignored it, I thought it had something to do with the lighting of the room," Lucas said.

"I have been noticing the dreams becoming more tense lately; more lively with individuals running around like we were under attack. Has that happened to you guys?" David said.

They all looked at the image it was some sort of large words on the walls. It was something that they could not pass up. What ever it was they knew that, that blur was something important maybe a way of finally activating the ship.

"We need to find Dr. Zenger and Dr. Alenkov immediately," Hilary said.

MEDICAL BAY

Alenkov watched as the alien device had coated Martha's body in some sort of clear gel like substance and injected her with some sort of blue liquid. The combination of both seems to act as some sort of body rejuvenation. At a rapid rate he is watching Martha's body being healed of all the burns and lacerations that had killed her. Taking samples and studying them his finds were astonishing.

"The gel acts as sort of a first aid device holding off the worst of the wounds," Amari explained.

"The part I found interesting is that the body itself is reacting to it. The blue liquid that was being pumped into her bloodstream is some sort of stimulant acting on stimulating the bodies natural healing process and speeding it up. It is sending a signal to the body to start rebuilding and repairing any damage that it has taken. The burns are healing at a phenomenal rate. If I have to say better I would say that it is using a different form of cancer to make the body heal even though it died hours ago."At this he took some more readings from the life support machines.

"I also found that her brain activities have skyrocketed since this started. It is as if her brain has finally activated with the massive amounts of element zero in her blood. Her body has absorbed so much of it when the core blew that it killed her. The device is using it to activate different parts of her brain. Her mind is totally alive now with activity when even the other patients who showed to have psychic powers have had only fifty percent of their brains working. Martha if she ever wakes up is going to be a lot different physically when she wakes then when she died."

"What about her mental capacity?" Dr. Zenger asked

"We don't know yet for sure but with the amount of alpha and beta waves from her brain I would suggest that she is now one of those patients with a new psychic ability. Just think about modern medicine when this is over!" Shenoy said.

"That is a human being first and foremost!" Amari interrupted glaring at Shenoy.

The Indian doctor looked down ashamed, "You will remember that next time won't you doctor," Alenkov said and the other nodded.

"The healing process would probably take a few hours give or take. But I would let her rest before we attempt to wake her unless she wakes on her own," Amari said.

Nodding her thanks the others in command left the room watching as the alien device slowly but surely start to reconstruct the body of Martha Kahalewai.

KAILUA KONA HAWAII

Aaron was thanking the gods in heaven for their blessings! Martha died and then she came back to life again thanks to that alien device she accidentally put on. He read the letter form Dr. Alenkov about what had happened and he wanted to cry to whatever deity was out there. When he first heard of Martha's death he wanted to roll over and die. Then he heard about how she was brought back to life and was on the mend. It was a miracle to man that it was accomplished. Now however he has more pressing matters to attend to.

Like the latest information that he had gotten from one of his contacts with the federal government. They had mentioned that someone had sent Alenkov valuable information and is now in hiding. That part he already knew. The part that alarmed him was the one about the woman who was in charge.

Alexandria Wilcox

Apparently his contacts told him and he forwarded it to Aaron that they managed to place several arrest warrants mainly for treason against Wilcox for the soul purpose of what she did to those people. The consequences of using human beings for experiments like that against their will was against anything the UN stood for. Now Aaron knows for certain that, that woman was no good.

He needed to forward this information to Dr. Alenkov.

He just hope she is still around to receive it.

DREAM SEQUENCE

_Martha once again found herself on the alien ship. This time she was waking in a strange room of some sort. The room itself was rather large and lavishly built something she would expect from a five star hotel. _

Where am I?

_The question reigned through her head as she looked around. She found herself staring at a fish tank full of fish. It was amazing to see such fish swimming around in a fish tank. She turned to find a glass case full of strange ships. She walked op to the ship and found them quite fascinating._

_She has never seen ships like these before. They shown in vivid detail. One even looks like a cross with a huge hole in the middle. _

_She placed her hand on the glass and saw her reflection in it. She could only stare at how shallow her skin had become and how thin her face is. She then turned to find herself staring at a strange looking hamster like creature. _

_Its large round eyes staring back at Martha with a very tame expression. She looked down at herself and found that she was wearing an ordinary pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Her glasses were on her face this time as she walked around the room. _

_The bathroom behind her was indeed something for a ship with a makeshift shower and toilet. _

Must be on a luxury plane or a ship of some sort_ Martha thought to herself. _

_And then it came crashing back to her. _

_The core, the monsters, Dr. Jenkins and Dr. Kimber. _

_Martha now knows where she is, _the dream!

_She looked around the room again and found herself staring at a computer. It was just like the one in the large room. _

_Again it showed the words, 'Password' on it. _

"_I don't know the password!' Martha shouted. _

_The words scrolled across the screen, 'What is my name?' it asked. _

"_I don't know you name! I could probably come up with a hundred different names and none would have matched! I don't know how to find your name and I don't know how to get your name so don't give me that BULLSHIT!" now Martha was angry as she screamed at the computer. _

_The computer screen went blank for a few seconds. _

_Martha could only stare at it for some time before the words on the screen began to appear. _

'A place in history where the world fought against one another. Where west fought east and from the ocean they come shall rise victorious,' _at that the screen went blank and Martha was left stunned. _

_That was something new. _

_And yet it did not make sense at all. _

END DREAM SEQUENCE

The vital signs from Martha's readouts continued to read off the charts as her body was repairing itself. Suddenly there was a message on the screen showing that the patients signs are showing signs of awakening. The doctor had grabbed something that Martha could use to keep her self occupied mainly a sketch pad or her computer.

Slowly eyes began to open and then violent coughing resumed. Dr. Shenoy was there immediately allowing Martha to bring up any fluids that were in her lungs. Pulling tubes out of her throat both doctors let her heave out any fluid that has yet to leave her lungs. This continued for about a good ten minutes till there was nothing left but a woman gasping for air. She continued to choke and heave leaving behind a bucket full of fluid. When she was done she stood there like a fish gaping water through its gills.

Finally after about ten minutes she was breathing better and leaned slowly back onto the bed. Her head hurt from all the heaving.

In fact her head was feeling as if something was burning on the inside. It was as if her head exploded into a thousand different pieces and kept erupting.

She did not realize that she was glowing till she heard a scream. Opening her eyes again she saw the room was floating.

_What the hell!_

When her concentration broke so did everything that was floating and it came crashing down HARD!

The sounds of crashing caught everyone's attention.

People came running into the medical room to see Martha with her bandages on and looking rather sheepish in her hospital clothes.

"Oh my God Martha!" Hilary shouted as she rushed to Martha's side and gave her a hug careful of the bandages and the still healing burns.

In fact even with the burns healing she did not look like she was burned at all!

"Oh my God Martha you look like you never were burned at all," she said out loud.

Shocked Martha expected her face to be in tatters. When a mirror was handed to her she was shocked to find that her face was indeed intact.

"How?" she asked

"That device on your arm somehow saved your life. You died Martha several times and each time that thing brought you back. And it is still working to heal you," Dr. Amari said.

Martha looked down at the glowing device and found her life signs reading across it.

She then looked down at her nearly healed hand. Then she looked down at her legs which were still covered in bandages. Her body looks as if it is on the mend.

"Holy shit!" Martha said out loud her voice coming out raspy and hoarse.

"Here drink this," Dr. Shenoy said as he offered her a drink of something.

Martha drank it with a gusto and found the taste to be quite familiar, "Chocolate!" she said

"Was saving that for a while, but since you are resurrected that makes it worth bringing out," Shenoy said.

Amari was busy reading the readouts on her device and on the various medical equipment around the room. He then took her blood pressure and temperature to ensure that she is fine. Then he proceeded to give her a full physical.

"She seems fine other then the burns and the bones still on the mend. She would have to stay here for one more night before she can go back to her room though," Amari said.

"Here you go Martha we brought your computer and bamboo tablet so you can draw while you await release," said Ichigo.

A tray was put onto her lap and she gladly took the computer and her tablet. Using her good hand she happily began to draw not paying the least amount of attention to the others who wanted to know what was going on.

"I have to draw this! It is an important clue," Martha replied as she continued to draw leaving the others wondering what it was that drew her to its conclusion.

They watched as the image began to unfold from her computer screen. The image at first looked fuzzy and unorganized but slowly with each passing minute Martha's careful hand began to make the blobs of color take shape into something they can see.

It appeared to be a room of some sort with its glass windows and large bed. The computers on the so called desk makes it look like some luxury office.

The model ships were seen also as she drew them in detail. She also drew herself looking at a screen on one of the terminals. She then made a box on the side like a comic book with the words, _A place in history where the world fought against one another. Where west fought east and from the ocean they come shall rise victorious,"_

As soon as she was finished she showed it to them.

"By Allah what is that?" asked Amari.

"The next clue," Martha said.

TBC


	12. The Meaning of a Name

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 11: The Meaning of a Name**

Martha stared at the picture in her hand on her I-Pad tablet. After finishing the image she transferred it to her I-Pad and the others all stared at it along with her other drawings both printouts and pencil sketches.

"When worlds fight? What kind of thing is that?" asked David who was with them in the meeting room.

Martha was cleared to leave from the medical staff about two hours ago with the promise to go easy for the next few days. And since there is not much to do since everyone is on survival mode she sat there with the other subjects going over her sketches and drawings of the dreams.

Though not everyone's mind is one it considering that they are all thirsty and hungry.

"What I wound not give for a chocolate bar," grumbled David as he stared at the image of Martha following the shadows.

"What is there to eat...practically nothing since we ran out of food yesterday," Lucas grumbled.

As if to protest everyone's stomach started to growl.

"Look we can't give up!" Hilary said.

"How would you know? We are stuck at the bottom of the ocean with no food, no water and a whole bunch of alien tech. I know you science types love this sort of shit, but we real people need some sustenance to survive here you know." Jessica said her blonde hair bouncing in front of her.

Martha felt the top of her hairless head. The burns are completely gone leaving her head bare and even her eyelashes and eyebrows are gone. She is as bare as a newborn baby. But the doctors said that her hair will grow back in time and from the itch at the top of her head she would have to agree.

The only one who is not talking is Ichigo who was busy listening to his I-Pod while looking at the images. His mind working on the one image that Martha recently did.

"You know," he said taking his ear buds off, "This does not make sense. Why tell us to give it a name and then give us this riddle," his Japanese accent clearly coming out now.

Martha remained silent while the group argued. It was getting nowhere.

ALENKOV'S OFFICE

Dr. Alenkov was reading Aaron's latest report and even had Martha talk to him on the communications channels for a while. She was bursting in tears when she heard his voice again and Alenkov's heart clenched at the sight. She misses her own husband who is currently working on the space station Mira out in space. It was a multinational space station and the only one of its kind. Their mission was to do deep space surveillance of the solar system to find anymore traces of Alien technology.

But so far they found nothing.

She can just imagine what her husband is going through hearing his wife is at the bottom of the ocean trapped. No food and no water and starving she can see his face in her thoughts when she goes to bed. Alenkov was not a fool she knows that everyone on this ship is thinking the same thoughts.

They all wanted to go home and they all wanted to see their loved ones again.

And she was determined that they do.

Another matter is the newest mystery that Martha has brought up from the land of the dead. The image that she pulled up on her note tablet showed the image of Marty standing in the middle of the room with the image on a computer screen. It was not much to go on but it does help. Alenkov wanted nothing more then to help the woman succeed in solving the mystery of the ship. They all do and when they do it is a scientific find of the century.

She just need to find a way to help them solve this mystery.

She became aware of a presence in her office. Since there are no doors there was no need for privacy.

"What can I do for you Martha?" she asked

"I want to ask for your opinion on the riddle?" Martha said as she walked in.

"There is not much to say Marty that riddle has me baffled as well. It could be talking about Earth or it could be talking about other planets who knows," she said shrugging.

Martha sighed as she looked at her drawing again.

"_A place in history where the world fought against one another. Where west fought east and from the ocean they come shall rise victorious," _it read.

Looking at it again she read the other clues, '_Password: what is my name?'_ also came up.

Martha sighed too hungry to think and too thirsty to even think about anything else. Her lips were chapped and skin shallow. She was a shadow of her former self. As she looked down towards the ground something caught her eye. Behind the doctor was a bookshelf full of history books.

"You like studying about war?" Martha asked looking at the books on her wall.

"I was in the Russian Military before the Soviet Union was split. I was an intelligence officer but I was not KBG if that is what you were asking." Alenkov was not afraid to admit her military career in fact it was one of the things she was proud of.

"I wanted to be in the military but I did not pass my physical and my psychological tests," Martha admitted.

"ADHD am I correct?" she asked

Martha nodded her head, "Borderline asthmatic as well,"

"I see, if you like you can take them with you to read. They are in English if you were asking," she said with a smile.

Nodding Martha got up to grab a few books and headed out leaving Alenkov to smile while she went back to looking over at the drawings.

ELSEWHERE

It seems as if the ship has nothing better to do but to try to figure out the whole situation with Martha and her resurrection. The alien device was the one thing that has the most complicated minds on the ship arguing. As for the ones who have the element zero in their blood they are busy trying to think of ways to pass the time. Playing cards is one of them. The betting pool since no one has any cash on them was a pile of rocks. Another group was busy looking at pictures trying to figure out the dreams. And others still were comparing notes with their journals.

Hilary and Ichigo were spending the time alone in Ichigo's bed since it is bigger. Laying naked both parties were just enjoying each other and the company of each others presence.

"I am worried Hilary," Ichigo said

"How so," Hilary asked

"About this whole thing with the governments trying to find the time and the funds to build a submersible so they can feed us. Why didn't they have one in the first place?" he asked.

"You know how governments are, they are cheapwads," Hilary replied.

"I wish they would have done it so that we won't be in this mess," Ichigo replied.

"You figure after the billions invested into this project that they would spend the money on another submarine to give us needed supplies? Those bastards don't even care about anything but the money they made off this 325 million year old space junk," she said

"And you were going to give me the lecture on fish," Ichigo joked.

"I will show you the lecture..." she said and a new round of pleasure began.

DREAM SEQUENCE

_She once again found herself in the room with the same image on the wall. The same words littered the computer terminal and the same creatures floating around in the tanks. She walked around the room exploring the articles on the desk and on the wall. She found a photograph sitting down on the desk but she could not make out the face. It was blurry as if the ship does not want her to find it. _

A place in history where the world fought against one another. Where west fought east and from the ocean they come shall rise victorious_, it made not sense whatsoever! She scratched her brains trying to figure out the password and here she was completely baffled. _

_She needed a break. _

_She walked out the door down a short hallway towards an elevator. From there she took it down to the next level. Looking around she was amazed at the shades around her. The lights from the roof and the amount of technology. _

_The scientists indeed would be jealous. But she was drawn to the front of the ship towards where she first entered. Walking towards the front she made her way towards the very door she was at. When she reached the door she was surprised that there was another door right next to it. There she found herself staring at that door. The door itself was high tech just like the others but nothing like this. Martha placed her hand on the door and surprisingly enough it opened. _

_Her eyes widened at the room beyond it. _

_It was the bridge! The whole time the bridge of the ship was right next to the front door!_

"_Holy shit!" Martha said to herself as she walked into it. _

_The room was brightly lit with holographic panels everywhere. There was a shadow in the pilots seat working away at the controls. She was curious as to what this person was doing, _was he the pilot_?" she thought. _

_Martha approached from behind careful not to disturb him or her. As she did the chair changed and slowly turned around. The figure in the chair made her eyes widen in shock..._

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

Gasping for air Martha shot up from her sleeping mattress. Her hand going to her heart as sweat covered her face. She was shivering from the cold as frost came out of her breath in ragged gasps. The freezing cold of the ship was starting to eat away at the crew. Martha especially even at the low temperatures and not enough body fat to regulate body heat they were either going to die by starving or dehydration, or freezing to death.

Time was running out!

The image in the cockpit was something that shocked her to the core. In the pilot's seat of the ship was not a shadow...it was herself.

She saw herself in the pilot's seat looking confident and proud. She remembered that much from the dream. She quickly reached for her laptop and tablet and booted up photoshop. She began to draw with earnest trying to get the images translated onto the screen. After having run out of paper and pencil days ago she relied on her computer now to do the work. The good thing about generators was that it provided enough power to power everything.

But they were also running out of gas.

Soon they would be out of power and without it their chances of help would be nothing. Using the last of her batteries Martha placed them into her flashlight. The blue glow lit up the crevice that she calls a home as she quickly cleaned up the drawing.

The image after about four hours was complete.

She stared at the bridge through her eyes and found it to be fascinating. Now she was more determined the ever to solve this riddle.

She got started with the books that she took from Dr. Alenkov. Pouring through them she started with the civil war of the United States and on to other wars fought in the world.

"None of them makes sense!" she growled in frustration.

Getting up she got dressed and headed down towards the mess hall hoping to clear her head. Wrapping her parka around her she started her trek down. When she gotten to the lower levels she began to make her way across the mess hall towards the main entrance.

The others watched as she slowly made her way past them towards the door. When she got there she slowly placed her hand the rock wall that; in her dream was the door to the bridge. She placed her head on the rock and felt the cold presence along it.

"I wish I knew your name," she said softly as tears began to fall from her eyes.

She was starting to lose hope as she walked away. The long extremely narrow passages made the trek even longer. She walked along this path many times, but never with this much meaning. Each step was labored and each time she turned to look at people she remembered those faces in the core.

She finally reached the opening to the mess hall. It really looks like a shabby underground bar of sorts with everyone milling around talking. She started to slowly drag herself through it when something caught her ear.

"...And so my grandpa came and shot up a whole bunch of Germans out in the streets of Paris and then he turned to see some kid a girl about her mid teens was left on the ground brutally raped. Her brother was a soldier for the German Army badly wounded. He was trying to protect her. So he rushed in and offered aid..." was all he said as Martha walked past him having lost interest.

She walked back to her room after using the bathroom. The trek felt long indeed and it helped clear her head.

She sat down again and tried to ponder what it was she was missing. The lamps in her room was giving off a faint glow while doing this. The short lengths of her hair that came out of her scalp helped also. As the last of the battery light gave way she activated her alien device. It glowed a bright orange as Martha sat down to look at the books in her hands.

WAR THROUGHOUT THE AGES

WORLD WAR I

WORLD WAR II

D-DAY THE DAY THE WORLD STOOD STILL

Martha stared at those books trying to see the point it all. She stared at the drawing for a while trying to determine what it had to do with the war. Her thoughts on the dream still lingered but she laid back on the bed trying to think. She needed to think that is all she needed to do.

AUCKLAND NEW ZEALAND

The building of the new submersibles was taking far too long!

Those were the thoughts of Philip Morgan a man who was determined to help the people down in the Challenger Deep. He followed the submersible schematics all the way down to what materials he would need to keep the pressure off of him. He and his team have been building the new submersibles for the past few weeks as backups in case something like what happened to the Odyssey happened.

Only the didn't get to make them due to funds being cut.

Now with the theft of the Odyssey and the hostage situation the people who depend on the monthly supply run need those subs immediately. They are starving and by now have run out of food and water. They are slowly dying and they need help now.

BANG!

"Shit! What the fuck was that?" Philip shouted from across his work station.

"Damn it! One of the generators blew!" shouted another voice from across the garage.

"Fuck!" Philip shouted as he leaped down from where he was working at.

Walking across the garage he managed to find the other man in question. He was a Maori man in his late thirties with the Maori tattoos of his tribe across his right arm. But where he was looking at had Philip more pissed off then ever.

On the right where they kept the generators someone blew a hole directly through the warehouse and destroyed the generators that were going to the Challenger Deep. Generators that can save lives. Even all the supplies that they were bringing with them, water, food, fuel, generators gone.

"You think someone purposely did this?" the man asked.

Philip didn't need to answer that one.

AUCKLAND GOVERNMENT BUILDING

"That explosion could be seen for miles! The supplies down there were supposed to help the people down in the Marianas Trench! How could security let this happen!" a man said he was the Prime Minister of New Zealand and he was not happy.

When he saw the explosion and had gotten the call from one Philip Morgan about the supplies warehouse and then later that day the submersible construction site his heart went out to the people at the bottom of the ocean. They are fighting for their lives and others are trying to get to them to lend them some aid.

But he fears that there are those who would want them to rot.

This is going to be a media nightmare.

KAILUA KONA HAWAII

Aaron was watching the news feeds about the explosion down in New Zealand and he was angry. There are some people down there who would want to end the lives of those down there. He would not let them. Martha came back from the dead and appears to be fine he can live with that. But he is not happy about the fact that she would only die again of starvation if food and water don't arrive soon. She already wrote to him telling him that their gas is going to run out soon also and so communications will be kept short as they conserve power.

Things were not going good.

His contacts don't know what is going on either and they should be afraid. If someone is working from the shadows then he is betting that they are up to no good. He is already feeling the strain at work and now at home worrying about his girlfriend. She still loves him and that is keeping her going.

He hopes it will be enough.

OCEAN ODYSSEY

Now Enrique was worried they could hear the ships in the distance and the shouts that occurred from the various crew members. He was concerned for their safety as they dragged the scientists around ordering them to maintain the subs. What they were diving for he had no idea but his concerns grew more when he heard men come onboard. He looked out through the tiny window and watched as they gone past. His concern grew when they were escorting a man in richly tailored clothes.

Could he be the man who ordered this?

Enrique knew that they must head towards port pretty soon or they would run out of fuel. Unless they have refueled without him knowing. He could not see the ships on the side for the view port was too small. But he could guess why they are here.

OUTSIDE THE ODYSSEY

Tun-Yao head of the Ocean Odyssey raid was watching the man exit his ship. Crossing the boarding ramp onto the Odyssey and exploring the ship with his escort of armed guards. From top to bottom he explored it and when he finally gotten back onto the deck he had a pleased look on his face.

"My buyers will be pleased," he said in Cantonese.

"How much will we be paid?" Tun-Yao asked

"You will be paid in the millions friend for your work in securing this ship and her resources. If my buyers would want you will be paid higher." he said.

Now the pirate was pleased as the man left. The sight of him and his guards leaving back to their ship had made the tension in his body relax. He would soon be rid of this ship and he would be well paid. He could not wait till he was paid and be done with it. All this alien tech was giving him the creeps. Some of the devices on the ship has his mind going crazy at what they could do. There was one device he saw that looked suspiciously like some sort of gun but he was not so sure.

He was scared that much he knows and he does not like it one bit. This ship gives him the creeps and he has a feeling that what ever it was at the bottom of the ocean will someday come up and get him. He dreams of it at night and it scares both him and his men.

This does not look good at all.

CHALLENGER DEEP

Martha, Hilary, Ichigo and the rest of the group sat at the one table closest to the exit. Even with all the familiarity of the crew Martha's demophobia still causes problems. At the moment they are singing some songs to pass the time. Ichigo though his voice was not the greatest he can at least carry a tune without totally butchering it. He was singing a Japanese song from back in his home town. He had with him a makeshift drum out of a garbage can and some tin.

David had his guitar with him while Jessica decided to be background vocals. It turns out that Lucas with his big burly hands is actually good at piano. They made the make shift band trying to keep morale up. Some of the others have already lost all hope but they still are holding on as much as possible, too afraid to die.

As the song ended people from all around the mess hall clapped half halfheartedly their strength was not with them.

"Ok now it is your turn," Ichigo said to Martha and the girl looked down, "I can't sing," Martha said.

"Hey I can't sing either but it is worth a try," Ichigo said.

"Yeah Martha besides there is so many ocean songs that I can deal with but they are not lyrical," Hilary said to her.

"I don't know many songs that people like," Martha replied.

"Ah come on Marty try something you heard and even if you don't remember the lyrics try to sing it as best you could," Lucas said.

"Ok I will try but only one," Martha agreed seeing it as a way to get her mind off of finding the answer to her dreams.

That morning as she told everyone her fears. The other Element Zero patients agreed that too much stress was causing everyone to go nuts. So by making this makeshift band they decided to try something to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately because of most of the people's bad singing it sort of made it worse.

"Um David can you play a C cord with a three fret...I think that is how you say it." Martha said

"I think I get what you are trying to say." David said getting the meaning.

He started tuning his guitar to the right chords while Martha repeated a different set of notes to Lucas and then a beat to Ichigo.

The sound in the room turned immediately as she had them adjust the tune to make it sound just right.

"I heard this one on YouTube once so I hope I get it right," Martha said.

When they got the chords right she let them play the intro first to get a feeling of the song.

"_Hope can drown, Lost in thunderous sound," _she kept the song slow to give a sense of sadness.

Her voice rang true and others began to turn their heads at her song.

This surprised even Martha and she nearly faltered at how sweet her voice sounded.

"_And fear can claim, what little faith remains" _now everyone in the hall had their attention to the one table.

"_But I carry strength from souls now gone, they won't let me give in," _

"_I will never surrender, We'll free the Earth and Sky," _Martha put her hand on her heart.

"_Crush my heart into embers, but I will reeeiiiggggniiitttteee laaahhhhaaaaaiiiii lllllaaaahhhhaaaaahhhhaaaaii ii...I will reignite" _

At this Martha asked David, Ichigo and Lucas to play a little faster.

"_Death will take...those who fight alone," _at this Jessica decided to join in.

"_But united we can break...a fate once set in ssstttoooonnneee," _

This time her voice became stronger as she continued the song gaining more confidence as people started to come in.

"_Just hold the line until the end, Cause we will give them hell..." _

Martha felt more determined then ever as strength started to return to her.

The music had gotten stronger and faster as Martha sang it out for everyone to hear.

"_I will never surrender! We'll free the earth and sky, crush my heart into embers, and I will rreeeiiigggnnniiittteee!_

_Laaaahhhhaaaahhhhhaaaahhhhaa aaaiiiii lllllaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaahhaa aaahhhaaai __I WILL REIGNITE!__, Laaaahhhhaaaahhhhhaaaahhhhaa aaaiiiii lllllaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaahhaa aaahhhaaai __I WILL REIGNITE!__" _when she finished David and Lucas gave one last cord to let the song go back to its solemn note.

When they were done the applause was actually encouraging. Martha had never felt anything like this since she was a kid. And since then her vocal cords had been damaged by repeated laryngitis caused by strep and other throat problems. This was the first time her voice ran true without cracking or going out on her. She felt a sense of accomplishment as people smiled for the first time in weeks. Then others started adding their songs into it as well filling the room with music and laughter something that has been missing from this ship in a while.

It was something that Alenkov missed the most about this ship. A sense of hope had returned to the ship. A sense of light that in the darkness of despair there is hope. She smiled for the first time in a long time and she was glad it was so.

SOMETIME LATER

Martha returned to her station feeling a bit more upbeat then normal and not just her...the others in the ship too had felt it. That episode in the mess hall had given them a new sense of purpose in finding the truth. They poured over journals and sketches trying to figure out the answer. The last clue that Martha found was something that everyone was willing to crack.

But they did not know which war was fought and where? It could be on any planet and any place on that planet for all they knew.

As Martha sat there going over Alenkov's books she could hear the same story again. This time she knew who was telling the story it was a security officer named Reynolds who by his age was proud of his lineage.

"Awe come on Reynolds you told this story millions to times already!" Lawoski shouted as he was going over security detail.

"Yeah but it keeps me going...so there my grandpa was on 1944 on one of the loading boats for Operation Overlord crossing the channel towards Normandy..."

his words became blurred as Martha started to slump in her chair.

"Hey Mart are you ok?" asked Hilary as she noticed that Martha had this far away look and was rubbing her head.

"Yeah," Martha said she remembered her grandfather's stories as well.

Then something hit like a ton of bricks.

A vision of something came to mind. Turning on the alien device by thinking it on she added more light to the room. She then reached for a book on the side of her sketches. It was a war book on World War II. She turned towards the pictures on that page.

There was images of boats and planes coming across the English Channel for the invasion. Allied forces coming to free Europe from Germany.

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" Someone shouted from across the room.

_A place in history where the world fought against one another. _

_Against one another or against each other?_ Martha thought.

She looked down at the book and it was starting to make sense. Then as her mind went back to the dream world she suddenly had a thought.

She placed her hands on her lap and closed her eyes.

She was imaging herself in the room again with all the computers and the strange rise with the ship's holographic form floating in front of her. She saw the terminal and the shadows around it. It played the same thing again.

Password

Hilary's voice played in her head but Martha was paying no attention to it.

Her mind was elsewhere.

As she was imaging what was going on she slowly turned towards the back wall. This time she could see the elevator behind her. The same elevator as before. This time there was no wall, no words. She turned towards a door. Looking around she finally spotted it...

The white blur on the wall that could only mean letters.

_A place in history where the world fought against one another. _

"Do you mean World War 2?" Martha asked herself.

As if answering the words started to focus a bit and Mart could just barely make out the lettering but she was starting to see it.

Suddenly she found herself shaken by a worried Hilary.

"What?" Martha asked,

"What were you doing?" she asked clearly worried.

"I was going over the details of the dream, I sometimes do that it helps," Martha said.

"Care to share?" Hilary said

"Hold on a sec, Lucas can you pass that sketch there?" Mart asked.

Lucas reached for the one she was talking about and handed over to her. Slowly Martha rubbed her finger into a piece of the pencil graphite on the paper and began to darken certain areas with her finger tip. The blur started to take shape into a sign.

She could barely make it out but she was certain that it was the answer.

She then looked at her book again.

"I think the vision is talking about World War Two," Martha said.

"Are you sure?" asked David.

"Yes, it is starting to make sense. HEY REYNOLDS YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Martha shouted a smiled came to her features.

Reynolds turned to her, "What for?" he shouted back.

"For figuring out the name of this rusty piece of shit!" Martha said.

"And how did I do that?" Reynolds asked

"Your grandfather's story! Where did you say your grandfather went to in World War Two?" Martha asked.

"Normandy why?" he asked and then he stopped.

A large smile came to Martha's features as she held the book.

"Normandy? The ship's name is Normandy?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah I figured it out! The first part was worded wrong it was not, '_World fights against one another_' what it meant was '_The world fights against each other' _it was talking about countries!" Martha said.

"Yeah but if that was the case it could have been any world war?" Lawoski said.

"The second part gave the real clue, "_Where west fought east and from the ocean they come shall rise victorious"_ It was talking about the Allies going against the Germans! I thought at first it was World War One but there was no talk of any major sea attacks! I was listening to Reynolds story that it started to dawn on me. So I looked in Dr. Alenkov's books and found those photos on Operation Overlord. It was photos of the landing of Normandy France. It was the taking back of France by the Allied forces. That is what the second line meant, 'From the Ocean,' it meant the English Channel." Martha said.

"Now you know that I am no believer in dreams till I came to this ship but I think you people are all bonkers!" Reynolds replied.

"Hey if that was the case then why do the scientists follow it then?" asked Ichigo.

"They are all crack heads," Reynolds replied.

"Reynolds shut up before I cut your tongue out!" Lawoski said.

"If Normandy is the answer then how are we going to activate it?" asked a third person this one on the far side of the room.

"I have no idea," Martha replied.

TBC

**The song 'Reignite' is a song by Malukah on YouTube dedicated to Commander Sheppard if you want the link is here http: watch?v=re32xnyYP3A**


	13. Its Name is Normandy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 12: Its Name is Normandy**

Dr. Alenkov was just about to check up on her latest reports when the power suddenly went out. She looked at her watch which was digital and found that it was well past noon. In fact it was near five o'clock in the evening.

She knew that with the last of the fuel used up there would be no lights to light up the system.

They were in the dark.

She took a flashlight that she had and walked out towards the main mess area. She was sure that everyone was in a panic.

What she found was not something she would expect.

For there was a faint light coming from the mess.

Martha's alien device was on and she held it up for everyone to see with. There was excited whispered even as the air began to get even thicker with the lack of oxygen. The last of the air scrubbers had died days ago and the thick air was all that she could feel right now.

And the air was even thicker and unbreatheable here .

"What is going on here Dr. Alenkov?" asked Dr. Kimber as she ran beside her. Despite her injuries Kimber was going to be fine.

"I don't know," Alenkov said as she entered the mess hall.

The stone rocks surrounding the room had been dug out to make it wide enough for people to sit but not enough for people to stand completely tall in. For someone like her she had to bend over a bit.

"What is going on here?" Alenkov said as she entered the Mess.

"Reynolds has solved the dreams!" said someone from the crowd.

"Reynolds did what?" Alenkov replied.

"Don't give her that bullshit I only helped, it was Martha who actually solved it," Reynolds said.

"What did Martha solve?" Alenkov said.

"She solved the mystery of the ship! She found the password to activating the ship!" he said.

"She what?" Alenkov said shocked her hands shaking as she tried to absorb all this. The amount of air going into her lungs was not enough and she started to feel light headed.

"Here Doctor have a seat you look ready to pass out any moment now," said Dr. Jenkins who was also in the room.

Alenkov sat down and tried to process it.

_She solved it? She solved what everyone took nearly forty years to find?_

All that could come out of her mouth was "How?"

"It was a combination of my old grandfather's War stories and your books Doctor. Martha thinks that she knows the name of this ship and if she types it into some sort of terminal then it would reactivate," Reynolds said.

"But we don't have any terminals to type it into!" Jenkins said.

"Yes we do," Kimber said,

"How? Even if we did we don't know how to make it so we can activate it?" Jenkins replied.

"We don't have it personally but I know someone who does," she said and pointed to Martha.

"Hey Martha if you found the password then it is high time we input it in!" Kimber shouted.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Why are we here?" Martha asked

They are standing at the very entrance to the ship. Or the long tunnel that leads to it. The tunnel was hard to get into the first time and Martha found herself staring at nothing but rock.

"There is nothing here," Martha said to Dr. Kimber.

"There is, years ago we found this computer terminal that we thought is nothing more then a piece of crap. It barely would stay on; unlike the ones in the lab. Once we turned it on it would flash and then flicker out," she said.

It was getting hard to breathe and so each word was coming out in gasps. The air was getting full of CO2 really fast and even Martha was struggling to breathe. Kimber did not stop there.

"Even with all the others that came before you we could not keep that thing on so we just abandoned it as broken. Now that you're here we have a way to fix it," Kimber said.

"You mean the alien device?" Martha said.

"Yes, after what it did with the other systems I think it is our source of hope on this vessel. If you could do whatever it is you do with it I think we might be able to use it to repair the computer," Kimber said excitedly.

Martha stared down at her left hand where the device is currently glowing to provide light. The others were watching her now, and the area had just gotten crowded. Taking a deep breath Martha held up her hand on the computer terminal and nothing happened.

"I think you need to touch it," said Lucas for the first time.

Martha placed her hand on the terminal and at first there was nothing. She did not know how to do it until she started thinking about focus. She focused her mind on fixing the machine. It was hard given her ADHD she tried but all she could think about was home and Aaron. And then other things started to drift like songs she could not control.

FOCUS! She willed herself to focus on repairing the computer.

Taking deep breaths she started thinking about something that would help her mind focus. She started to think about home and how her life was ruined. About how she ended up here at the bottom of the ocean. About how she died and was brought back again. It was then she heard beeping as her device came to life and started moving across her hand. It separated near the hand and she could hear something sounding like data being transferred.

A holographic image formed above it as the others saw whole sleuths of data being transferred. The screen came to life as it was loading something onto it. The computer seemed to be lit up as if a new life was given to it. Martha moved her hand slightly as if adjusting something the ring on the bottom of the device was some sort of guide. Alenkov was afraid that she was over doing it, but from what she saw as the terminal came to life and it was going into over drive.

The others also watched as Martha started to glow herself a bright blue color. By the movements of her fingers they saw that she was deep in the repairs of the ship. The lights from the terminal was something that shocked even Dr. Kimber and Reynolds the unbeliever.

When it was finally over the glowing began to subside and Martha was left barely standing. The device had disappeared from her hand. She was struggling to breathe.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Lawoski.

"I don't know I just started willing the device to repair the damage and then all of a sudden it was as if I found myself inside the system itself. There was so much stuff to cypher out that it was hard to understand it all. But I think I got it to the point where it will reboot itself," Martha replied

Just as she finished saying this the computer came back to life. Just like in the dream it showed the words 'ACCESS TO SYSTEMS REQUIRES PASSWORD, PASSWORD IS REQUIRED!'

Martha turned towards the others unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead you dumb ass type it in already!" yelled Reynolds as he held his hand to his chest. Martha glared at him then flew him the finger. She looked at the screen before her and she remembered hitting a few buttons before the translation was in English. She waited till it repeated itself before a box appeared.

PASSWORD REQUIRED ENTER HERE...

Martha then typed the words using the keyboard on the alien device.

N-O-R-M-A-N-D-Y

Everyone waited when she pressed enter on her key pad. She guessed that the device recognizes languages. It went blank going dark and leaving them wondering what was going on.

It seemed like forever before the screen lit up again.

PASSWORD ACCEPTED

As if like magic the whole room sort of lit up with faint lighting. Then like a wave the rocks disappeared around them as if being vaporized. Shocked Martha leaned back on the wall.

Only to find no wall to lean against and fell to the ground. Scrambling to her feet she and the others watched in amazement as the ship seemed to open up around them. The stone and coral that they grew accustomed to disappeared in the wave leaving a fresh hard metal barely reflected off the yellow glow. Then the lights started to turn on starting from the front of the ship towards the back.

Dr. Alenkov watched as the ship suddenly came to life around her the bright lights were blinding at first as everyone covered their eyes from the sudden flash of light. It was intensely bright all of a sudden and many people had suffered through stabbing needles in their heads.

As soon as that cleared there was a wave of fresh air flowing in through some vents which many people were grateful for and started taking in deep breaths.

What amazed them the most was the terminal in front of Martha was the exact terminal from on her artworks. The holographic form of the ship took a new life to it as it appeared before them. Martha then stood up again and saw the words SR-2 on the side of a new door that appeared before her.

The door itself was rather large and then she remembered that it was not a door, but an elevator.

"Holy shit!" said Lawoski as he looked around the room.

Everyone in the room began to come out from the door they stood in and began to spread out.

"Wow!" Martha said as she looked around.

Suddenly she was being hugged from over a dozen different people all of them smelling worse for wear. She struggled to get them off of her but she was being hugged from all sides. Shouts and cheers could be said throughout the ship as people hugged Martha and then hugged each other.

Others fell to their knees with tears in their eyes and praising god or whatever deity that they worship. Other shouts of joy were heard throughout the ship as dozens of people appeared from the back of the ship to shout for joy.

Martha had to get away from them as her demophobia took over. She backed away till she was in the elevator. Tripping she accidentally hit a button and the doors closed. She felt herself rising towards something and just like that it stopped. The doors opened to find herself in a familiar hallway. This time it was just like in her dream as she entered. The door stood before her and she placed her left hand on the door. The alien device came to life as it whirled the door open.

When it opened she was shocked to find her stuff was on the floor next to the desk. The other part that surprised her was the fact that the whole time she was sleeping next to the bathroom. But that was not the shocker. The real shocker was what she found beyond it.

It was exactly like in her dream with the large queen sized bed with the empty fish tank against the wall. The ship models in the glass case and the empty cage off to the side. It was just like in her dream and she wondered throughout the room. Lost in thought she came across the couches and the table.

"Wow talk about luxury room!" said a voice and Martha turned in surprise to Hilary as she stood there. Her once deep dark skin was shallow and pale making her look as if she was a zombie.

"Yeah I just got in here myself," Martha said in awe.

"You lucky bitch you got the good bed!" Hilary complained as she came in and leaped onto the bed.

The bed melded with her body as she relaxed in it. Martha walked along the bedside looking things over. She then looked down at her workstation and saw the two terminals there along with her computer. They both came to life under her touch. Slowly she ran her hand along the bench. She then turned to look at Hilary acting like a little girl in _her _room.

"Hey I claimed this room first so scram!" Martha said between laughing and crying.

"Lucky," Hilary said as she went out the door.

Martha followed her out hoping to see more of the ship.

When they returned to the main room they were still exploring bits of it. The dining area that they ate in turned out to be the main meeting room. The Medical bay was finally revealed so people could actually explore the advanced medical equipment available. Ichigo was impressed by the bridge and the actual mess hall. Instead of the cramped low ceiling that they are used to the mess became a wide open spaced area with two holographic view screens with displays on channels. The kitchen area remained the same except that it was at least further away from the actual kitchen. The door beyond that was Dr. Alenkov's office and it turns out that it included a bed also.

The other area that was used for food storage turns out to be the hallway to a main gun of some sort.

"Damn those are some big guns!" David said as he examined them.

The Element Zero Core room was even more massive then what they realize. The core itself was further back and stood an impressive height.

Dr. Alenkov stood looking at the holographic display of the ship exploring the possibilities of its true size. Just looking at everything and seeing for herself what it is she was truly impressed.

"Doctor you might want to see this," said one of the scientists.

Alenkov walked into where the medical bay was which was an elevator ride down. The tunnels that they used were the maintenance shafts used to fix the ship. Now they have a working elevator which made it a luxury compared to what they were going through. They even found running water which was clean and purified. The water was pure and the bath that came from it was bliss. Alenkov had never felt so clean in her life. She even drank a ton of it slowly savoring the taste.

She bet many others needed it also.

When she entered the room that she was told about which was behind the medical bay she found that the room was small with lots of humming machines.

"What is this?" she asked

"We don't know that is why we called you and Dr. Kimber here. I think this is the main computer ma'am," he said

"How can you tell?" asked Kimber

"The humming noise. Only a super computer makes that kind of noise ma'am," said the man whose name was Adam.

"Well Adam did you try to see what it can do?" she asked

"Well we wanted to make sure that nothing will happen that is why we called you here," Adam replied.

"Alright as you American's say 'Light 'er up!'" she said.

Adam then hit a few buttons on the board and then the sound of computing numbers surrounded the room until, "Greetings," a voice said.

"What?" Adams said as he looked around.

A blue orb suddenly appeared behind him, "I am the Enhanced Defense Intelligence but you can call me EDI," it said.

"Eeedee?" someone said.

"E.D.I." was the response from the orb.

"Oh I get it EDI you are an artificial intelligence aren't you?" Kimber said

"My primary function is to serve the crew of the Normandy but due to circumstances that was not possible," EDI replied.

"How is that?" asked Alenkov

"I was placed in stasis mode while you were suffering through your ordeal. If I was active I would have immediately taken you to the surface so you can get the help you need," EDI replied

"So the dreams?" asked Adam

"Was a short data burst to ones brain to help them reactivate the ship and thus me. The holographic images you saw of the rocks are a defense mechanism designed to deter pirates and thieves. It worked too well," EDI said.

"Ok, can you take us up now?" asked Kimber.

"That's no longer an option. I no longer have control of the ship. You have awakened me but the drive core is still deactivated. It needs to be restarted in order for you to make your way back to the surface." EDI replied.

"How is that possible? I thought the drive core was destroyed?" Kimber said.

"What you did was only release the access heat from one of the drive core heat sinks. The heat sinks were the cause of the spill out of access Element Zero into the ocean. This ship was designed to be a stealth vessel capable of doing enormous damage to enemy ships and to scout out areas of interest," EDI replied again.

"You mean this is a _war ship!_" Alenkov stood there in shock.

"Yes," EDI replied

"Holy shit won't the military piss their pants when they hear about this," said Adams.

"They will tear this ship apart trying to find out all they could," Kimber said with some concern.

"Not likely," EDI replied

"Really? How so?" asked Kimber

"This ship is made out of alloys not found on this world. That fact that its armor surpasses any of your cutting edge technology makes it virtually impossible to dismantle," EDI replied.

"Wow," Adams said.

MEANWHILE

Martha felt lost as she laid on her new bed in her room. Ever since the discovery she was not needed anymore so she retired her to room. She laid there on the bed with her things rearranged to better suit her needs. The temperature around the ship is no longer freezing cold and the shower...oh how she loved that the shower had _hot_ water. It was a luxury that she had sorely missed. After taking her bath she had laid down on the bed with her music blasting.

She was currently playing some songs from her i-pod mainly symphony music.

It was soothing and relaxing at the same time. Her thoughts are currently of home and of Aaron.

"I will see you again soon Aaron," Martha whispered.

"That is now possible thanks to activating my main hard drive," an unrecognizable voice said.

Martha shot up from her bed and looked around, "Whose there?" she demanded.

A light blue orb suddenly appeared near her bed, "I apologize if I interrupted anything," it said.

"Holy shit! Your an A.I." Martha said

"You are correct, I am the Enhanced Defense Intelligence but you can call me EDI," the orb said.

"Cool nice to meet you EDI," Martha replied.

"Dr. Alenkov said it was you I should thank for reactivating me," EDI said.

"I sort of had a hand in it thought I am still trying to figure out this device," Martha said holding up the alien device.

"An omni-tool is quite useful. Though I am surprised that you have found the prototype here in the Commander's Cabin," EDI explained.

"This is the Commander's Cabin?" Martha was shocked by this.

"Yes," EDI replied.

Martha looked around, "No wonder it is so luxurious. Does Dr. Alenkov want this cabin back?" Martha said.

"No she is quite satisfied with hers since it has nearly the same luxuries," EDI replied.

Martha stood up straighter on the bed. She had to think before she looked down at her alie...no _omni-tool_.

"So what is the purpose of this thing then?" Martha asked

"An omni-tool is a standard tool used for all personnel on this ship. It runs diagnostics, medical aid even provides basic protection against enemy fire," EDI said calmly.

_Cool_ Martha thought.

"So can you explain a bit about yourself more EDI?" Martha asked

"Certainly," EDI replied.

MAIN MEDICAL ROOM

_The future! This ship is from the future!_ Those thoughts rang through Dr. Alenkov's head as she accessed what the A.I. told her. She and her other members of staff were currently looking at the situation with awe. EDI had informed them that she was actually from the future and had been sent back in time by accident after the Normandy was attacked. The element zero in the ocean was a pure accident and she is sorry for the trouble it caused.

Alenkov waved it off. Her mind still trying to process what was told to her by the ship. If that is true then how much hSas EDI altered by being here in this time? They had all agreed that the secret to EDI and Normandy was to remain a secret. No one is to know the true origins of EDI's existence.

Then there was the food problem.

Now that the water and air problems has been resolved the problem with food became another source of worry. They are in the final throws of starvation and they need food fast or they will die.

That left only one option.

"EDI what would we have to do to get this ship out of the ground and back into the sky?" Alenkov said.

The others turned to her in shock. "You can't be serious!" said Kimber.

"I am dead serious Becca we need to get out of here! Our people are starving and we have a ship to rescue," Alenkov replied.

"What about the surface?" asked Lawoski

"Fuck them! We waited too long for them to come to our rescue now! It is time we take matters into our own hands!" Alenkov said

"She is right," replied Dr. Jenkins, "We are starving because the surface is taking its sweet time trying to get a sub down here to give us food and water! And I don't think we would have lasted another day if Martha had not activated the ship. We need to get out of here and get back our ship! Those are our comrades on there and we can't stop to let them die from piracy!"

At this the others agree.

"EDI how do we reactivate the ship's main drive core?" Alenkov asked.

TBC


	14. Rise to Freedom

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 13: Rise to Freedom!**

"I gathered you all here because we are attempting to make a break for the surface!" Alenkov said and that brought about a chorus of excited cheers from the crowd.

"But first we need to get this ship ready for departure. I want all computers and moveable items to be as secured as possible, we don't know if the vibration would effect them when we try to move." Alenkov said

EDI made herself known beside the doctor, "The artificial gravity and inertial dampeners should be able to deter most of the vibration. However it would be wise to get your equipment secure should the ship require an extra jolt to be release from its earthly prison," with that the orb vanished.

"You heard the lady get every computer, generator and moveable object secured and then report back here for further details," Alenkov said and everyone quickly scrambled to get things done.

Computers and laptops were being put away, generators were tied down and detached from anything that might endanger the crew. Every piece of equipment that was used during their study of Normandy was being secured and tied down. Once everything was in place they reported back to Alenkov in the mess hall.

"Our next instruction is to activate the drive core which has to be done manually. I need a team led by Dr. Kimber to head down into the drive core and reactivate it. We are running on axillary power here and we need to get that drive running now! Jenkins you will lead a second team towards the bridge to see if you can get this ship started. I want us off the ground within the day people!" her accent became more pronounced as she said this.

Everyone knew what they had to do. Ichigo, David and Lucas headed off with Dr. Jenkins towards the bridge while Hilary and Jessica went with another team towards the actual communications room. Martha having no real skill in anything was sent back up to her room. The scientists and engineers were going to get this thing done.

All they needed was a pilot.

That was to fall to Lawoski and Reynolds who both served as pilots for both the American and British Royal Air Force. As they sat down things started to go smoothly for them as systems were being put to operation again. Checks were being made by EDI and the others were quick to find solutions to problems that quickly came arise. One of them was fuel seeing as the Normandy used Element Zero as its main fuel source. Already the groups dispersed trying to get systems started and activated for departure from the Challenger Deep. EDI helped them in trying to figure out some of the systems to the ship's main computers.

It was going to take some time but they were ready to leave none the less.

OCEAN ODYSSEY

Tao-Yun found himself surrounded on all sides. The combined fleets of America, Japan, and China had his people begging to flee. But he held his ground he would not die here! Already the Odyssey was worth too much trouble to let it go so easily. His men had their guns out and some of them were from the alien storage locker. The weapons looked like they could do a lot of damage and so they held it out. They opened fire on any ships and aircraft that gotten close. Even those from the aircraft carrier that had just arrived to aid them was quickly shot down.

The alien tech was indeed useful. The hostages screamed in fear as they were brought out. Tao-Yun wasted no time in using them for leverage. Pointing his gun at the nearest person he shouted his threats and the fleet held its ground. It was a dire situation indeed.

KAILUA KONA HAWAII

"In international news today the hostage situation on the Ocean Odyssey. The vessel which was supposed to supply the much needed food and water to the people onboard the alien vessel in the Marianas Trench, is in trouble. The combined fleets of America, Japan and China are engaged in a battle with alien technology. The pirates responsible for abducting the vessel have so far been holding back the fleets. Even the figher aircraft of the United States and Chinese Military were unable to bring this to a close. Negotiators have been trying to negotiate the release of the hostages, but so far the effort has been proven futile."

Aaron watched the news feed in the living room of his home after he had gotten home from work. Being unable to take a bath while the broadcast was going he grew increasingly worried. The people on the Odyssey were in a real bind with the hostage situation. Without the needed supplies Martha and the others were close to death. With the last of their fuel used up Aaron gave in to despair as he watched the feed. Excusing himself he went to take a shower and watch the rest of the feed from his room.

"Other news in New Zealand the effort to make two more submersibles to help those in the Marianas Trench have failed. Saboteurs have set explosives to the supply warehouse two days ago along with setting the main warehouse on fire. Officials are still trying to find the culprits but suspect fowl play is issued..." he could not stand it any more and turned off the T.V. He stared at the blank screen for a few minutes trying to decipher what he should do. He was worried and he could not help but be worried. He turned to his computer hoping against hope he has a message.

He did not expect to find a message from Martha.

Opening it up he read the contents and his eyes widen in shock!

_Aaron _

_Oh god it is so good to write to you again! I have not been able to in so long! With the power gone out I thought I was going to be a goner. _

_But that is not why I am writing this. You thought with the fuel gone I can't send a message to you. Well guess what? I did it! I found a way to turn on the ship!_

_Yes I did it! And you know what? The answer was in our history books! The ship is named Normandy after the World War Two event in 1944. _

_I am coming home Aaron, I am coming home!_

_Love Martha. _

Aaron let tears slip from his eyes as he crossed his arms over his desk and cried tears of joy. The message was short but he was happy all the same. Martha was coming home! She was coming back to him! He started shouting for joy scaring everyone in his household with his shouts of 'She's coming home!' his mother went to inquire what he was raving about but he hugged her and cried tears of joy. One he has not felt in a long time...

NORMANDY

"Damn it!" Lawoski said as he slammed his hand on the blank counsel before him.

"What is it?" asked Reynolds.

"I don't know how to start it up!" Lawoski said

"You're at the pilot terminal Major Lawoski but it seems as if the Normandy is rejecting your command to execute," EDI said as she popped up next to him.

"Normandy or you?" he said turning towards the globe.

"If you say it that way I have found that you are not the one who is capable of piloting this ship," EDI replied.

"How is that so? I have experience flying planes and piloting ships why is this one no different?" Lawoski shot back.

"The ability to pilot the Normandy is far too advanced for you to comprehend some of the systems required to manually pilot this ship. There are course vectors that must be executed if you are to actually start up the ships main systems," EDI replied back.

"Such as?" Lawoski replied.

"The terminal velocity of the ship, the correct course vector and the mass effect fields the ship requires are all in the pilots chair. To pilot the Normandy you have to be Navigator, Pilot, Weapons Specialist and a computer expert at the same time. If you jump to warp speed and timed the course wrong you could end up colliding with the moon," EDI inquired.

"Warp speed?" Reynolds said.

"That last part was a joke," EDI replied.

"I did not know that computers can make jokes," Lawoski said.

"I can," EDI said.

"Alright EDI so you don't want the Major here to pilot, we get it, you don't have to make a whole big explanation for it." Reynolds said.

"WHAT!" Lawoski said turning to Reynolds who shrugged.

"Look Major this is an Artificial Intelligence that has lived far longer then any of us. She is only giving you a hard time because she does not want you to pilot." Reynolds said from his seat in the copilots station.

"Alright smarty pants why don't you drive?" Lawoski shot back at him.

Reynolds just shook his head, "I have a feeling she does not want me to pilot either,"

"_Lawoski, Reynolds why are we not up and running already?"_ Dr. Alenkov's voice rang over the speakers.

Ever since they figured out the comm system they were able to communicate using that instead of their walkie talkies.

"EDI does not want us to pilot the ship," Lawoski said.

"_What_?" Alenkov replied.

"I do not feel that these two are appropriate to pilot the ship Dr. Alenkov. Though true they are the only qualified pilots with experience in fighter planes. On a warship like this they would be insufficient in handling the Normandy's Tantalus Drive Core," EDI replied.

"Then who can...?" Lawoski said.

MARTHA'S ROOM

Martha felt at a loss as she stared into the black ocean above her room. She just only now discovered the view port above her bed. It was black and filled with nothing but bioluminecent fish swimming past. She was just happy that she would be able to finally go home to Aaron and this crap is finally over with.

"I am sorry to interrupt Martha, but Dr. Alenkov requests your presence on the bridge," EDI said.

Getting up Martha silently made her way towards the bridge. She was glad she did not have to worry that much about her hair. It was still growing back and only too short to brush.

BRIDGE

"You wanted to see me?" Martha inquired as she entered the bridge.

"Yes Martha I do," Dr. Alenkov said.

"EDI has informed me that she does not want Major Lawoski and Lt. Reynolds to pilot the Normandy." Alenkov stated.

"What? Why?" Martha stuttered.

"They are qualified as pilots for airplanes true but to pilot the Normandy they would not be able to handle the Tantalus drive core." EDI said.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Martha said.

"You showed exceptional skill in figuring out the puzzle to my main systems. And it was also you who figured out the use of the omni-tool. In order to pilot the Normandy one has to have a quick brain and extensive knowledge of advanced computer systems in order to make this ship capable of flight," EDI replied.

"So you want me to pilot the ship? I don't even know how to pilot a plane much less a _space ship!_" Martha argued.

"Well its a first time for anything Marty," Lawoski said patting her back. The burn scars are still there but they are healing.

"Are you sure you want me to pilot this thing?" Martha said her voice clearly shaking.

"Afirmative," EDI replied.

Martha closed her eyes trying to will herself to be calm as she slowly sat behind the pilot's chair. It was leather that much she can tell. The chair was also quite large and could swallow her small frame whole. It was too far away from the counsel but she felt it move forward and up to the counsel it even it out with her height.

"Shit!" Martha said.

"Now that we have that settled we should strap in since this will be a bumpy ride," Reynolds said from his station.

Martha looked uncertain at the blue orb that floated just next to her, "Are you sure about this EDI?" Martha asked.

"If she thinks you can pilot the ship, then you can pilot the ship," Reynolds has given her some courage and Martha took a deep breath. She really wanted to go home and now she has the chance to not only get back up to the surface, but get back at the ones who did this to her in the first place.

"Alright here goes nothing," she said.

Martha placed her hands over what appeared to be a blank board which was sticking out.

Nothing happened...

"Ok, EDI what do I have to do?" Martha said.

"Focus," EDI replied

Martha did that and her left arm lit up and the device took in the diagnostics of the consul. Then it started to light up with all sorts of holographic images. The images then leaped up into a three dimensional view. Nearly leaping out in surprise Martha views all the images.

"Try to see if you can sort through them to find the main thruster control," EDI guided.

"Ok," Martha replied nervously as she used her hand to feel through them to find what she was looking for. She actually starting grabbing some of them and pushing them down. Reynolds was doing the same thing from the copilots chair.

Once Martha found what she assumed was the controls it was about ten minutes later.

"EDI what is all that other crap?" Martha asked

"Ship diagnostics, area reports things a pilot needs to oversee this ship," EDI replied.

Now Lawoski understood why EDI did not let him pilot. He would have been frustrated when he saw all those charts. All of them saying something, readouts, reports, scans there was a whole bunch of stuff on there. He would have gotten frustrated really fast. Reynolds was also getting used to his terminal. Though older then Lawoski the man seems to have a knack for figuring out the charts.

The images in front of Martha subsided leaving what appears to be a keyboard and some weird controls. _This must be it_ Martha thought.

"Is this it EDI?" Martha asked the computer.

"Yes, now find the main control for the ship it should be on the top left hand side," EDI said to her.

Martha turned her head till she saw what she was looking for. It was a series of holographic buttons on the top left hand side. She reached out and pressed them all from the left to the right. The ship started to hum and light up as she did this.

"Ok, that does it I think I sort of figured this out," Martha said.

She then pushed another button for the comm, "Alright people hold on to something this is going to be a bit rough," Martha said

She studied the controls and sort if figured it out. There was an engine gauge on the side and she reached up and moved her fingers upwards for landing thrusters. "Alright switching power from Auxiliary to main," Martha said and hit the controls.

"Helium 3 fuel reserves offline switching to Element Zero Tantalus Drive now," EDI replied.

"Engaging landing thrusters to full power," Martha said as she reached her hand out for a gauge and brushed her fingers on it. Pushing it forwards she felt the ship vibrate as it shook from the sea floor.

All around the ship people began to hold on as the ship began to power up. It was like a major earthquake beginning to happen. It shook with people holding on as it did. Some started cheering when they heard Martha's announcements.

"Alright diverting power from nonessential systems to landing thrusters." Martha said as she added more power to the thrusters.

The vibrations continued as the ship shook trying to break itself free from the sea floor. The silt was thick and sticky as Martha pushed the Normandy even harder to get out. But slowly she felt the ship start to rise as it pushed itself slowly but surely from the ground. After millions of years the Normandy was fighting free of its sticky domain. The ship really started rocking as Martha tried to focus on not panicking.

"You are doing fine girl keep it up I can feel us rising," Reynolds said from the copilots chair.

Trying to focus Martha cut a few more nonessential systems into the thrusters. The ship really shook this time as a suction feeling came over the ship and then.

The ship suddenly lurched and Martha cut the thrusters down to a minimum as the ship was finally free from the mud. She gave a whoop of joy as she felt the ship rising slowly through the water. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE FREE FROM THE OCEAN FLOOR!" she shouted in joy.

All around the ship people shouted for joy and began to hug each other in cheers. As the ship was rising under them.

"Artificial gravity and decompression complete," EDI said

"You mean we are decompressed already?" Reynolds said from his chair.

"Yes, part of the function of the Normandy is to use the mass effect field generator to equalize the atmospheric pressure with that of the planet's. Since the ocean's pressure was vastly different then the surface I have equalized the pressure with that of the surface so you don't get the bends when we reach it." EDI replied.

"Martha you did it!" said Dr. Alenkov as she reached the bridge.

Martha gave a big smile when she did.

"Alright when we get over the ridge I want you to chart a course to the Philippines there is a ship I want back," she said firmly.

Martha smiled, "Yes, ma'am!"

Martha then eased up on the thrusters letting the ship slowly rise as she counted down the assent to the top of the trench.

"Alright we are at 30,000 feet and rising," Martha said adjusting the balance of the ship.

It was a tense moment as everyone held on the ship rumbled as it rose higher and Martha counted the depth count.

OCEAN ODYSSEY

The situation was tense as negotiators tried to get the pirates to let up and allow the prisoners free. Their only response was the pirates opening fire on anything that flew over from aircraft to bullets. The situation was heating up and the military on all three sides had called for someone to try and get them to see reason.

It only ended in failure.

Now they have all the hostages lined up along the deck with their hands on their heads awaiting their execution. Tao-Yun made his demands that they go through or else they will start executing the people one by one. Already one of the men had baited for sharks and the sharks were waiting in the water. If he wanted to kill these people then he was going to do this in style with or without his bosses express permission. He started with nonessential personnel the ones he don't need.

He could see everyone was intense as they watched and waited. The Admiral of the USS Alaska the man who spoke to him was tense. He could sense that.

Already the sharks were anticipating meat.

He shot the last of the S.E.A.L. Troops that tried to get on. With this alien tech his men were practically invisible.

USS ALASKA

The Admiral of the ship was nervous as he could see the Ocean Odyssey and her pirate escort all armed with the alien tech that was recovered. They held their ground and even used a gun to take out one of the Chinese war ships.

They stood there waiting as negotiations had failed repeatedly. But still they would try and save the top scientists and crew. The world needed them and to have the black market win was not an option. He had his orders and he executed them only to have them fail. Everything from underwater sabotage to sneaking in special forces units.

All ended in failure thanks to the alien tech.

He was at a loss and he told his superiors so.

He feared that they have pushed the pirates too far with the hostages on the deck.

NEAR THE MARIANAS RIDGE

Martha had just announced their depth of five thousand feet just over the ridge of the Marianas Trench.

"We are over the ridge ma'am," Martha announced to Dr. Alenkov.

"Good begin engaging thrusters and chart a course," she said in full military mode, "Aye, aye ma'am," Martha said smirking.

She began typing a series of buttons, "Alright shutting down landing thrusters and engaging main drive, um EDI how do I avoid any whale in the area so that way I don't hear it from Hilary about hurting them?" she said.

"The Normandy will be able to send out a pulse which will deter any higher level ocean life from going into our vector." was the reply.

"Alright lets do this," Martha said, "Engaging main engines now," she said.

The main engines started to come online as the power core lit up even brighter. And then when Martha used the side controls the ship started to move forward which people felt as a slight jolt. The artificial gravity helped as Martha pushed the ship forward with the controls before her.

The ocean lit up as four main thrusters came online after so long and started to push forwards.

Their course...the Philippines.

TBC

**a/n: You know that was the most intense moment in writing this. I had to write it at least three times to get the launch part right. I am not an expert on techno writing so it was a challenge to write that part out. I had to listen to EDI talk in both Mass Effect 2 and 3 on YouTube to get it right. Though it has come to my attention about my grammar errors. The beta who offered to help had recently gotten promoted so he could not help me. So if anyone wants to beta this story drop me a pm and let me know please! Thanks!**

**Now for the fun part enjoy...oh and no flames!**


	15. Take me Out to the Black

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Also I would like to note that someone sent a review about my bad grammar. Well let me state that English is not my first language pidgin Hawaiian is. Second as I stated in the beginning of the story ADHD kills any attention span I would have in staying focused on grammar errors. I tried to get as much out as possible, but with my brain and the fact that I can't take any meds that would be very hard to do. So the next time someone suggests being analytical about it and comment about my grammar level just don't; comments like that would piss anyone off.  
**

**Especially when woken up early in the damn morning.  
**

**So if anyone wants to criticize me about my grammar then why don't you offer to be my beta instead it would make us BOTH happy.  
**

**Anyways on with the story.  
**

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 14: Take me out to the Black**

OCEAN ODYSSEY

The blazing sunlight met Enrique's face burning it as the situation turned even more dire as one of the crewmen was thrown in with the sharks after being shot. The feeding frenzy was intense and Enrique had to turn his head away from the carnage. Tears hit his eyes as he watched the slaughter. Unable to do anything he turned to Cameron who also watched with horrified eyes. Both had seen their fair share in different parts of the world but never overseas and never as themselves.

The prayers continued between them.

DEEP BELOW THE OCEAN

A slick shadow passed through the dark gloomy depths only illuminated by four twin thrusters. Like a bioluminecent predator it was on the hunt. Moving silently through the water with a grace matched only by the most prominent of ocean predators.

The Normandy slipped through the water with ease. Its mass effect fields slipped the water around it providing it with silence.

On board Martha watched through the monitors of the ship. The ocean floor making sure not to hit anything along their course to the Ocean Odyssey. With a new found skill she estimated the time would take them to their destination would be about two hours. Thanks to the Mass Effect fields that ship provides they are not even making a ripple in the sea. At the speed they are at they would have caused a massive wave which would have wiped out a coast line.

But advanced technology prevented that and so they are in quick and quiet.

"Major Lawoski it would be advisable to see out the weapons locker on the lower deck. I am picking up transmissions from the Odyssey and the situation there is dire," EDI reported.

Both Reynolds and Lawoski headed down towards the lower deck with some of their men. EDI showed them where the gun racks were and how to use the guns. Loading clips into them they positioned themselves along the doorway of the Normandy.

"You might want to put on some armor to protect yourselves from the bullets," EDI suggested and opened another locker with suits inside.

Grinning to themselves the men quickly changed clothes.

USS ALASKA TWO HOURS LATER

"Sir I am picking up strange sonar readings sir. Whatever it is it is big and it is coming in fast!" the sonar officer said.

Captain Mathews quickly raced over to where the radar officer was stationed. Quickly picking up the headphones and looking at the viewer he was shocked to see such a thing.

"What the fuck is that?" he said

OCEAN ODYSSEY

Tao-Yun was angry who do these people think they are? They are invincible beyond measure they are protected by the energy shield that the scientists had unwittingly provided and such they are now going to be victims of their own ambitions. Who needs the buyer they are going to keep this tech for themselves. Mad with power he failed to noticed the sharks suddenly leaving in fear as he moved the latest victim towards his watery grave.

Enrique was the next in line as he was pushed at gunpoint to walk to the shooting range. The pirates were having fun killing off crew members slowly. Those that were left were crying as they were gathered near the edge of the ship. The captain was dead and so were his officers. The engineers and scientists were the only ones left. Enrique being one of the submersible pilots was also spared along with Cameron.

At least fifteen guns went up to clean the deck.

USS ALASKA

"Sir we have contact with unknown vessel!" the comms officer said. Mathews looked at the vessel which seemed to be rising form the ocean floor. It was directly below the Odyssey and whatever it was the Admiral would want to have a visual when it surfaced.

OCEAN ODYSSEY

Enrique prepared for the end as he slowly closed his eyes and was forced to turn towards the ocean. The others did the same just as he heard the ocean start to churn below him like...something was rising!

Opening his eyes along with everyone else they witnessed the ocean come to life as something rose from it. Something all too familiar...

"My God!" whispered Cameron.

The sights of the Normandy rising from the ocean startled the pirates as her sleek silver hull rose out like an angry whale before splashing down again. It rose just above the waves before cross towards the Ocean Odyssey. Its slow movement and crusted appearance made it look like a monster from hell as it propelled itself forward. Four blue engines glowed from behind it as it neared.

Enrique stared in awe at the very vessel that he had crossed many times over. His eyes could not get off the sleek hull of the ship as coral rust and grime dripped off of it. The silver hull underneath became revealed as it glinted in the sun.

Then he saw something drop from just under the main hull. It was a cannon of some sort. The cannon itself is very large and it started glowing at the pirates.

Another larger door opened up and this one appeared to be filled with people.

NORMANDY

Alenkov stood just behind Martha on the bridge her face watching the monitor in front of her and at the passengers lined up to be executed.

"Major Lawoski are your men in position?" she said

"_Ready and willing Ma'am?" _was the reply.

"Martha open a channel to that ship and have EDI translate it into what ever language they speak." she said

Martha hit a few switches to listen in on the chatter on the ship. Then catching the language switched broadcasting to that language.

OCEAN ODYSSEY

Enrique watched that ship in awe then he heard in all too familiar voice sounding over the speakers speaking Cantonese, "_This is Elena Alenkov of the Normandy! Surrender you ship and your hostages or we will open fire!"_ she said.

_Dr. Alenkov is alive? That means the others are alive too!_ His heard soared with joy when he heard this.

The pirate in charge only huffed as he opened his arms and beckoned them to try he shouted something in Cantonese then flipped them the bird.

Then the pirates began to open fire on the ship with their new weapons. People scrambled away as weapons were discharged. There was gunfire sounding from the ship as return fire was met.

USS ALASKA

"Sir the unidentified ship has opened fire on the pirates sir!" said the comms person.

The Admiral was on orders he could not engage as he watched the carnage take place. It was fast and hard as bullets flew everywhere and surprisingly none of the hostages were hurt by it. He watched through his binoculars as men in strange suits leaped down from the ship and began attacking the pirates. They were ferocious in their fighting and it felt like he was watching a sci-fi movie. Yet because he was under direct orders from the President he could no nothing.

Besides their current weapons technology can't penetrate the alien defenses on that ship.

OCEAN ODYSSEY

As people scattered Lawoski and his men were dropped onto the deck with guns blazing as they took out the pirates. It was an all out firefight as they swarmed in to protect their own. The other two ships moved in to help them.

The Normandy suddenly had opened fire on the ships sending them burning to the ocean floor. Reynolds was enjoying himself as he let loose on some pirates that had grabbed one of the hostages and thanks to his sharpshooting skills from his time in the Royal Air Force took him out.

Getting behind cover and opening fire he decided it was time for the hard hitters. Moving his arm to his back where the weapon's rack was he pulled out a sniper rifle. It was highly advanced and it unfolded right in his hands. Aiming he took out two pirates who stationed themselves on the top. Since these are guerrilla and ex-special forces fighters they were highly trained killers.

The battle was one sided leaving the rest of the pirates trying to escape.

But it was futile.

They found themselves surrounded by suited men on all sides.

From the deck below the remaining men from Lawoski's squad had guided the people out. They were shaken but they were ok by the ordeal. The Normandy maneuvered to just over the ship. Lawoski smiled as he saw Enrique and Cameron and gave them both hugs when he took off his helmet.

"I am so glad to see you amigo!" Enrique said.

"Yeah glad to see you guys still in one piece. Now if you don't mind we need some supplies and we need to get the hell out of here before anyone else wakes up," Lawoski replied.

Enrique smiled, "You got it," he said

The loading of supplies went without a hitch and a lot quicker now that they don't need the subs. As soon as the last of it was onboard and the hostages safe the Normandy stood over the Odyssey as it floated there awaiting for someone to take her.

NORMANDY

"Martha open an channel to all ships in the area," Alenkov said.

Martha smiled as she opened up the channel and had it translated to Japanese and Mandarin, "This is Dr. Elena Alenkov of the Normandy we have the hostages and our supplies and we will now leave the ship to you gentlemen to take her back to port. My crew and I are tired of looking at the ocean and are now going to relax while we take the hostages home. If you don't mind," she said with a smile.

There was a crackle of static before, "_Normandy this is the USS ALASKA of the American fleet state your purpose for being here?" _a voice said.

"We are here because the governments were taking too long in getting us supplies, so we figured out how to start the ship and take ourselves out of the ocean bottom. And since these people are part of our crew we are also taking them back." Alenkov replied

Another burst of static then, "_This is Xu-Yung of the Chinese ship the Sea Dragon you have done well to save yourselves Dr. Alenkov and getting your crew out. We are under orders to leave you since we don't know the mental state of your crew. Besides that cannon of yours will surely do some damage. We will depart back to China to make our report to our superiors may the ancestors watch you always," _that was something new even to Dr. Alenkov.

Another burst of static and then, "_This is Koboyashi Ken of the Japanese Vessel the Yuki Maru we also acknowledge your presence Dr. Alenkov and we are under orders to back off if needs be to avoid a confrontation. We will be submitting a report to our superiors as well." _

There was a long pause before finally the Americans were the only ones to remain.

"_I have orders from the President of the United States. He asks if you know where you will be landing so arrangements will be made to lend some aid," _was the response.

"We will see to our people first since we now have the technology to do so and then decide where we will dock. Until then we will notify you of our decision and alert the local government," Alenkov replied.

"_Understood we will head back to Pearl Harbor with our report God Speed Normandy," _with that the radio went dead.

"All ships are altering course and are leaving the premises save for three ships that will escort the Odyssey back to port. It seems that one ship from each fleet will be escorting the ship," EDI inquired.

"It would seem that way since that vessel is a United Nations funded ship," Martha said.

Alenkov patted her on the back, "Alright is everyone onboard?" Alenkov inquired.

"_Everyone is onboard and supplies are fully loaded ma'am," _came Lawoski's replied.

"Good, Martha get us out of this area and find a place to settle our crew," Alenkov said.

"With your permission Dr Alenkov I would like to test the Normandy's functions to see if everything is as you say, 'operational'" EDI replied.

Martha turned to look at her boss, "She means she wants to put Normandy through her paces since she is finally getting a breath of fresh air," Martha translated.

Alenkov smirked, "After being at the bottom of the ocean all I can say is permission granted and get us the fuck out of here!"

"Powering up main thrusters now," Martha said smirking.

USS ALASKA

"Sir is that wise to let the ship go there are people onboard who are in need of medical attention?" the XO said to the Admiral.

"We have our orders directly from the President along with the Chinese and the Japanese escorts we are to leave them alone. Desperate people do desperate thing and this my friend is desperate." The Admiral replied.

"But sir? We can easily take back the ship sir," the Executive Officer said.

"No we can't look at those defenses that ship can easily swat our boys out of the air, and that cannon! I don't want to imagine what kind of damage that thing can do to a ship. So we are backing off; besides the President has issued the orders and we don't disobey the commander and chief."

"Aye, aye sir,"

OUTSIDE THE SHIP

The other three ships watched as Normandy started to lift itself higher and away from the Odyssey. When it was a good distance Martha hit the throttle and the ship started to move above the water for a bit trying to get a good distance from the other vessels.

"Calculating trajectory, everything seems good what do you think EDI?" Martha asked the computer.

"All vectors are sound for a sublight test," she said

"Are you sure this is a good idea EDI? Doc? We have people onboard who are in need of medical attention." Martha stated.

"I am sure we have the technology to help with the most critical of wounds and now we have food and water. Plus I had enough of this bullshit so take us out of here." Alenkov replied.

"Aye, Aye ma'am," Martha said reluctantly and hit the throttle.

The ship sped away with a jolt. Martha held on as she put the ship to the ultimate speed test. "Inertial Dampeners on," she said as she hit a few switches. The feeling of gravity lessened to nothing as everyone started to relax.

"Sorry still trying to figure out the controls," Martha said.

"Apology accepted," Hilary said after she took over for Reynolds.

Martha then did some side maneuvers moving form side to side to test the steering on the ship at full velocity.

"We are approaching American waters shall we initiate stealth systems?" EDI inquired,

"This ship has stealth?" Martha said

"It was built to be the stealthiest ship in the Alliance fleet," EDI replied

"Alright then activate the stealth systems I don't want us to be blasted into pieces from here," Martha said as she opened up the sky windows. Sunlight poured in from the viewers as she pushed the ship to go higher.

FLIGHT 345 FROM MANILA TO HONOLULU

Micheal Landburg was enjoying his time going back to Honolulu from visiting his grandparents in the Philippines. He was only 12 years old but his blonde hair and baseball cap gave way to his blue green eyes and pale skin. His mother who is of Filipino descent had darker skin. His dad was also Caucasian along with his sister Bella. Both kids were just enjoying their time going home after a long vacation. With Fall intermission ending and school going back into session the kids just want to get one last swim at the beach before school starts.

It was then that Micheal noticed something in the clouds just below him.

"Hey Bella look at that?" he said pointing.

"I don't see anything," she said

Just then the clouds below them seem to move on their own.

"Did you see that!" he said and she nodded, "What is it?" she asked

"I don't know,"

NORMANDY

"Hey EDI want to scare the passenger plane?" Martha said to the blue orb beside her.

"I don't think it is a good idea," Hilary said from her consul.

"Why not besides we need to see if this actually works right?" Martha said.

"It would be good to test out the Normandy's stealth systems to see if they are detectible once deactivated," EDI spoke up.

"You are too much," Hilary said.

FLIGHT 345

"I am tell you mom there is a thing in the clouds!" Micheal said.

"Stop lying Micheal...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" his mother shouted.

Micheal and Bella turned to find the weird cloud movement started to shift as something massive took form from within. It was a ship unlike any other. Micheal's eyes went wide at the sight of such a vessel cruising near them.

It was silver as if it was unpainted and sleek as a missile. Its tapered wings and four thrusters made it look like bird in flight.

A scream was heard as the stewardess went white as a ghost as the ship tore in front of them and continued its climb away from the plane.

NORMANDY

The ship moved away from the passenger plane and towards the upper reaches of the atmosphere. All four engines were engaged as it blasted its way into the sky. Martha held on to the reigns as she pushed the ship hard to get it out of the atmosphere and into space. The sky quickly faded from blue to black in seconds as the last of the clouds disappeared and the stars greeted them.

"Holy shit!" Hilary said,

"You think?" Martha said as she moved around the satellites in full stealth mode.

"Dr. Alenkov you have got to see this!" Hilary said smiling in amazement.

"On my way," was the reply

Dr. Alenkov walked up to the bridge a few minutes later and saw for her self what has been a big surprise. The sight of space greeted her as Martha steered the ship away from the space junk. Turning slightly she angled the ship out and away.

"Are we in space?" she asked

"Yep, EDI wanted me to test out the FTL drives to see if they are functioning properly," Martha said.

"FTL?" asked Hilary.

"Faster then Light travel," EDI spoke up.

"This ship can go faster then the speed of light?" Alenkov asked

"Yes," EDI replied, "We can get to any world in a matter of minutes and hours instead of years or days,"

"Well now lets see what this baby can do eh?" Martha said.

"Activating FTL drive now, destination Mercury," Martha said

The ship suddenly turned towards the sun and after launching a trajectory hurled itself directly in the direction of the sun. With a lurch the ship disappeared from earth skies in a flash. Soon colors began to appear around the ship as it began its tour of the solar system.

WASHINGTON D.C.

The President of the United States looked at the photos from the latest satellites along with the report from the USS Alaska. The ship that was at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean for Centuries has risen! It rose on its own with crew members consisting of mostly scientists, civilians, and ex-military personnel from around the globe. He was shocked to find that it was they that rescued their own people from pirates! It took three fleets to track down that ship and they held it for days. The pirates had used the Alien tech to destroy six ships three from each fleet and then to kill off some of those civilians.

The President had to shake his head. How could this have been possible? They could not seize the ship for the same reasons. The civilians used the alien tech against the pirates too.

What made matters worse is that the ship is gone!

The U.N. Is in a uproar about it and then there was the reports from a civilian aircraft saying that the ship just appeared out of thin air!

Rubbing his temples he tried to get a sense of where this situation is going.

Only to find that the situation has gotten worse and worse.

Now that the ship was last seen heading into orbit his thoughts went out to the crew of the ship. They were on the verge of starving and dying down there. The crew of the Ocean Odyssey all left with them hoping to see some future away from the ship of their torment. They were unable to help due to problems with groups who purposely sabotaged equipment, and being desperate the crew of the Normandy broke themselves out.

Then they had to go shooting up pirates with that damn ship's equipment!

Not like he could stop them without risking anyone's lives. That is why he made the call to let them go. If not then there would be an international incident. He did not want that at all.

He knew first hand what desperate people would do and those people on the ship were desperate. The other delegates of various countries agreed that unnecessary deaths would not do well for international relations. So it was decided to let them go to settle down first before they offer aid.

The home governments of these people are all saying prayers in whatever religion for them. The President figured that out of desperation they'd discover the means of activating the ship and what did the Alaska call it? Normandy? Now that is something that he would have never imagined. They named the ship the Normandy.

Shaking his head he made several phone calls to some people hoping to cover the media mess that is already occurring.

NORMANDY

"Alright ladies and gentlemen if you would be so kind as to report to the viewing decks along with any viewing ports available we are about to enter the orbit of Mercury. For your protection we have our mass effect shielding at full power and our windows have been polarized to protect your eyes from the searing light of the sun's radiation. So sit back and enjoy your view of the planet Mercury for our intergalactic tour of the solar system," Martha announced and Hilary started laughing.

"What?" Martha said as she sipped on her nutrition drink.

All the crew were given nutrition drinks to jump start their digestive systems and to curb the starvation process. Already it was packed full of vitamins, minerals, and other nutrients needed to get them going again. It was an experimental thing that modern medicine has done, but it has hormones which curb the consumption of ones own body and instead turn it back towards the nutrients absorbed by food. Dr. Amari had them start it to keep up their strength.

In the meantime Hilary could not help but laugh at Martha's announcement.

"When have all of a sudden you became so cheerful?" she said.

"Since I found that I can pilot a state of the art alien vessel from the future. And I can finally go home after all of this, plus my new friend is an advanced A.I. From the future also," Martha said.

"What about me," Hilary said her dark skin glistening in the light from the sun.

"I forgot to mention all the scientists that are the top of their fields here as well," she said

Hilary laughed as Martha steered the ship near the orbit of Mercury and everyone she could see on the viewing screen that popped up went to every port to see the planet itself. Martha had shut the front windows so she could see the controls. Hilary had already left but she was watching from the view port. She then stood up as she adjusted the settings on the windows. Then opening them up again they were darker which was good and it allowed her to see the light of the sun in peace. The planet's surface was surprisingly like that of the moon.

VIEW PORT

The people had gathered around the viewing areas of the ship getting a good look at the planet closest to the sun. It was bare but it showed a view that many never seen before. The many astronomers on the ship who was studying space from deep beneath the ocean marveled at the sight of such a planet. They saw that Martha had guided the ship down towards the surface and seemed to fly across it like nothing.

BRIDGE

Martha was enjoying herself as she gotten better at the controls. She moved the ship from side to side to get a better feel of it in space. Then she steered it towards the sun.

"Hey EDI is this thing able to go across the sun?" Martha asked.

"With the technology from the Watchers now we can," she said.

"The Watchers?" Martha asked.

"The alien race that restored me to my former glory. It was they who made improvements to the shielding of this ship so I can pass through entire stars and the most prominent of gas giants," EDI replied. Now Martha was impressed,

"Kind of like the Destiny eh?" Martha said.

"If you are referring to that T.V. Show that you have watched in your room then yes I am like that ship," EDI replied.

"Stargate Universe EDI; it is called Stargate Universe,"

Martha then decided to go for it as she punched the ship towards the sun. At first she heard people panicking till she was skimming over the boiling fire of the sun.

"Helium 3 refueling repository now online," EDI said.

OUTSIDE

From beneath the ship large reserves opened up allowing the ship to submerge itself into the sun to absorb the sun's radiation and the helium gas that make up the sun's energy. It began to refuel its backup reserves allowing the ship to finally get some much needed fuel.

BRIDGE

Martha watched the meter for the refueling and she felt like she was indeed on the Destiny but much better. Unlike the Destiny the Normandy still looks new and is not falling apart. She watched as a holographic meter of the element Helium-3 was refilling in Normandy's reserves. She could hear the people's amazement at the sight of submerging under the sun.

"Refueling complete," EDI announced.

"Alright lets get out of here and head to Venus," Martha said and set the coordinates as she pushed the ship out of the star.

OUTSIDE

Like a shark's fin rising from the deep the Normandy's two twin tails slowly emerged from the fires and then slowly the ship rose from the fires of the sun. It powered its engines and raced away from the light towards its next destination which was the planet Venus. That planet was a good distance from the sun and once is was well away from the fires of the star it powered its FTL drive and then it was off.

BRIDGE

"Alright it should be about two hours before we reach Venus so I am going to use the bathroom and move around a bit so EDI care to take over for a time?" Martha said to the A.I.

"See you in about two hours," EDI said.

Martha was finally free of the chair. Her bladder was killing her as she rose to head over to the bathrooms. Her knees popped and her muscles protested to the action but the woman was determined. She slowly moved her legs since they have gone numb from sitting too long and willed them slowly to move.

"You alright?" asked Reynolds who have just returned after catching up with the rest of the crew.

"Nah give me a bit, I just got to get the blood flowing again," Martha replied as she slowly moved one leg after the other. It took a bit of effort on her part to finally get it to the point where she could walk but she got it to move.

As soon as blood returned to her legs and she was able to walk normally again she nearly raced for the bathroom.

Once she emerged refreshed she headed to the mess hall for something to drink since she is now thirsty. She then proceeded to walk around a bit enjoying the sight of the main bridge. It was spectacular to see with its impressive size. She saw Reynolds there with EDI going over the controls in case Martha was out or EDI is unable to take over. He was busy checking and rechecking the controls. Martha then turned and headed for the area with the holographic outline of the Normandy in all its glory. The outline was there showing off every part of the ship.

The continuous readouts of systems she is only starting to understand coming into focus. Now that she no longer need her glasses she was starting to enjoy the sight of seeing without them. She walked around the bridge and began to make her way towards the back part of the control room. There was a door off to the side and she entered it. This led to the meeting and communications room. It was an impressive sight with glass panels and a table to hold meetings in. There was no chairs of course which led Martha to believe that the people of the future had their meetings standing up.

Walking further back she came across the main Command Center for the ship. This is the part where she found herself being scanned but she did not mind. After it was done she walked directly into the communications room. The room itself was rather large with a holographic map of planet earth hanging in the middle. There was a separate communication room just beyond it which she found Enrique and Ichigo having fun.

The two of them were busy looking at all the communications devices that the Normandy came with. It was fun watching them, "Enjoying yourselves gentlemen?" Martha said to them.

"Si Senorita we were just testing out these translators, EDI showed us where they are and they work as both a universal translator and a bluetooth communicator. Here try it it is interesting in what you hear," he said and handed Martha two small earpieces which she placed in her ears. "They are waterproof so you don't have to worry about them and give them a second to adjust to your ears," said Ichigo.

Martha waited till finally she felt something liquify and flood her ears. There was a sharp sting and then nothing.

"Ok how does this work?" Martha said

"Hello my name is Ichigo what is yours?" Ichigo said, "Haha very funny," Martha said.

"See it works it translates my Japanese into English and vice versa," Ichigo replied.

"Wait, I was speaking _Japanese!_," Martha said

"Yes, just as English is translated into Japanese for Ichigo to understand it is how we communicate in the future. The device takes whatever spoken or visual language is there and translates it into the language of the user. Then when it saves the language preferences in its data bases and translates it directly to the part of the brain that interprets language. So when the user speaks the words that come out are the language of the person being spoken to," EDI chimed in.

"That is soo sick!" Martha said smiling.

"Just like that device on your arm this thing sure as hell will help a lot of people overcome barriers in the future," Enrique said.

"Yeah, from what EDI tells me this omni-tool is common use in the future," Martha said holding out her arm. The device glowed and then vanished for emphasis.

"Is there only one of these?" asked Ichigo

"There should be more near the labs Dr. Kimber has discovered them not too long ago and is wearing one now," Enrique said.

"At least I won't be the only one then," Martha said with a sigh of relief.

"No, but they would want to ask you about how you do the floating thing Senorita," Enrique inquired.

"Martha, we are approaching the planet Venus," EDI chimed in.

"Alright I guess this conversation is over for now," Martha said as she walked back towards the bridge.

TBC


	16. Landing on the Moon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 15: Landing on the Moon**

UNITED NATIONS SCIENCE DIVISION

As head of the United Nations Science Division Jaheed Rodriguez was in a state of turmoil. He had received a call from the President of the United States about the situation with the space craft that was supposed to stay at the bottom of the ocean. He had similar confirmation from both the Japanese and Chinese Ambassadors. How could a simple shipwreck just suddenly rise out of the ocean, scare the shit out of some pirates and take off with the crew of the Ocean Odyssey and its supplies? That does not count for the passenger plane incident where it scared the crap out of some civilian passengers, the crew, and most notably the flight traffic control tower in Honolulu. The ship then vanished!

How the hell did that happen?

The ship had suddenly vanished from view and according to the hundreds of videos that were recorded and placed on internet sites such as YouTube and broadcast on the new feeds. This is one media disaster that is happening right now. All because some people were starving and wanting escape. The Ambassadors and the President want full medical on ready for when the ship arrives back on Earth regardless of where in the world it lands.

He wanted some answers and there is only one woman who could answer them.

Getting on the phone he called the New Zealand office in Auckland.

What he got when he demanded a report was the same thing as everyone else. Rodriguez was not happy about it at all. All he wanted was some answers!

He slammed the phone down on the desk and sighed he would just have to wait till the ship returns to get answers form Elena Alenkov when she arrives.

NORMANDY

The trip through the inner planets was an amazing flight. Now they are having fun through the rings of Saturn and playing with bits of space dust. Martha was pushing the engines to the limits and was thoroughly enjoying it. She passed by the moons of Saturn and on to Uranus and Neptune. Pluto was just a swing around point back towards earth. It took them nearly two days to swing around the solar system. It would normally take nearly fifty years to reach a planet but in about two days? They would have gone faster but some of the astronomers wanted to see the planets up close.

Martha had taken the Normandy into Jupiter's atmosphere and the lightning storms in the Red Eye was something that she does not want to repeat. Though fun it was best not to do that again. The samples of the gasses there had everyone ecstatic when she gotten them core samples. Saturn, Uranus and Neptune were the same. Pluto the ice samples pretty much had covered their tour. Mars they were not too worried about and after refueling on Element Zero in the Asteroid field the crew felt more alive then they had in the past few months.

The nutrition drinks also helped in getting them to eat again. Martha can eat soup but nothing else till her digestive system is fully functional again. It was now common thing to have the crew use onmi-tools now thanks to Dr. Kimber's discovery a day ago. Now everyone onboard had the device even the crew from the Ocean Odyssey. Thought some are still showing signs of PTSD at least they are not alone. The others are helping and Dr. Zenger's expertise comes into play with their sessions to vitalize the crew and keep up moral.

As for Reynolds and Martha well both are enjoying their time getting to know the ship better from EDI. The Artificial Intelligence was fun to talk to and enjoyed all the questions about the ship and its systems. It was as they approached Earth again that Martha decided to take a side trip. Steering the ship towards the moon she jerked them out of FTL and approached the giant satellite. Finding an ideal place to land she landed the ship and shut down the engines.

"There are suits for all members of the crew they are located in the designated lockers near and around the escape pods," EDI announced.

SOMETIME LATER

Everyone sat on the rim of a crater looking at the planet earth. The form fitting space suits did not require big bulky packs and massive shoes. The shoes themselves is adjustable to shoe size and the suits are made to adjust to body type. The air is recycled allowing the people to just enjoy the quite view of the moon and the stars around them. Earth stood there in all its sapphire glory glowing at them like a jewel on display. It was a marvel that everyone wants to see. They all sat there enjoying the view and taking in the relaxing site.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Dr. Alenkov said from her seat above everyone else.

"Yeah it is," Lawoski replied.

"Hold up guys I want to take a picture of all of us," said Jenkins as he brought out his omni-tool and everyone sat there while he took the picture.

"How about everyone make stupid faces," he said and everyone did that.

Typing in a few buttons he sent copies to the different computer terminals on the ship. EDI had everyone's computers linked to the ship's main computer system. Even though all the computers are considered archaic to her, she was glad to update the software and at the same time keep them looking like the same Windows program.

All too soon it was time to leave and everyone slowly boarded the Normandy again for the flight home.

Just before the last person entered the ship Dr. Alenkov stopped and turned towards the earth one final time. Her eyes were sad as she looked at the world they all grew up on. "To think that we are destroying that which is most precious to us," she said and then she entered the ship.

She walked up to the bridge where Martha was already beginning to start up the ship for departure. She looked at both her and Reynolds her two helmsmen. Turning towards the other scientists and civilians on this ship from their small skeleton crew Alenkov could only pray for those who did not make it on this adventure.

"All systems are ready ma'am," Martha said.

"Start her up and take us home Martha," Alenkov replied

"Aye, aye ma'am," Martha said.

She then felt the now familiar rumble of the ship as it started up and the lurch of it lifting off. As they blasted off of the moon and towards Earth she felt the lurch as the ship entered FTL. She could not help but smile at her crew and what they have done. Already they have made themselves into sort of crew for the Normandy. In engineering she has Kimber and Jenkins working on the engines since that is their preference. Ichigo and Enrique are working in communications with the normal communications crew. Lucas and David are back by the holographic display as navigators. Lawoski is the security officer that he always was along with weapons expert. Hilary is off to the side studying the planets. EDI being the ship's A.I. Is always monitoring everyone making sure that nothing is wrong. Amari and Shenoy are busy as always tending to the patients in the Medical Ward. Cameron is lead observer on the bridge always looking at possible discoveries. Some of the remaining crew of the Odyssey are also settling in with helping the others out. And then there is herself as commander and captain of the Normandy.

She smiled at herself and felt proud to have such a fine crew.

They are her family now and have been through a lot. It is sad that she has to depart from them and they from each other once they are on Earth. But at least they have a way to communicate now thanks to Enrique and Ichigo's discovery. She was just happy to have them with her. Taking a deep breath she felt herself become composed once more.

The ship lurched once again as they exited FTL and slowly made their way towards Planet Earth.

Already the ship began its approach towards the planet.

"Hey Doc where do you want us to park this thing?" Reynolds said as he was looking at star charts. The monitors above Martha also shown charts of which country to land in. At first Alenkov thought of Russia but that would be selfish of her. She needed someplace neutral where no one would think...

"Set a course for New Zealand I want someplace nice and quiet and some of our crew needs medical attention, namely ourselves," Alenkov replied.

"Alright setting course now," Martha said adjusting the controls.

"EDI get a hold of the New Zealand government and tell them that the Normandy has chosen them for a landing spot,"

"Yes, ma'am," was the reply.

Martha decided to play some music on her head piece while she maneuvered the ship towards Earth. The sounds of Vertical Horizon began to play on her ears as she steered the ship towards home.

The ship blasted its way from the Moon and within about half an hour reappeared over the skies of Earth once again. Alenkov watched from behind her two helmsmen as Martha used the holographic steering wheel in front of her to steer the ship towards the earth. She watched as the world had gotten bigger and bigger till the familiar flames started to appear.

The reentry was not the same bumpy ride some of the more experienced astronauts had encountered. Instead it was smooth and felt like they were on an elevator of sorts. The mass effect fields that gave the ship its artificial gravity also serve as a shield.

Martha was sweating a bit since it was her first time flying a space ship. The ship shook a bit as she even out.

When she did she was over the clouds of the southern hemisphere. Already the southern ocean shown as they neared South America. When she evened out the clouds appeared again like they always were. Martha went full stealth to ensure that no one would detect them on reentry.

She flew the Normandy through the skies east towards Australia and New Zealand.

The southern part of Argentina and Chile were below her as she flew across the sky. Too high for any birds that she knows of and under stealth so that way she would be safe from attacks from the sky and ground the Normandy flew like an eagle under her hands.

"You know kid you are a prodigy at this, are you sure you never piloting anything before?" Reynolds said from the side.

"Nope," replied Martha, "But I wanted to work on planes for the military, but I never passed physical and psychological testing," she said

"I can see why they don't like people who know they stuff," Reynolds said.

The clouds passed by them as she opened up the skylights for the ship. Enjoying the view she saw Earth from the heavens like she dreamed.

"I think I want another tour of the world if you don't mind," Reynolds said.

"Sorry Reynolds you heard the Doc we have to land this thing there are people who need medical assistance and besides I want to go home," Martha said with a smile.

"Fine, fine spoil my fun!" he said with head on his heart.

"Hey face facts old man you get to fly a state of the art space ship from the future! Reconstructed by aliens and flying in style what more could you want?" Martha said.

"Not to be trapped at the bottom of the deepest part of the ocean ever again," he said

"Of that I have to agree," Martha inquired.

The rest of the trip was in silence as they made their way over the Indian Ocean.

"You know what time of the year is it?" Martha asked

"It is December Martha we have spent quite a bit of time in space so it should be summertime," Reynolds said.

"I wonder if we would find those guys from Whale Wars?" Martha said and Reynolds smiled, "Could be worth a shot,"

"Hey EDI can you lock on to a location for us?" Martha said

"What would you like to find?" EDI inquired

"Since you have access to basically everything in the world including the most classified files in existence you would not mind telling us where we would find a ship called the Steve Irwin now would ya?" Martha said to the blue orb.

"Scanning,"

"One vessel found off the coast of the South Pole it is being pursued by one other vessel of Japanese origins," EDI said then shown the image in front of Martha.

"You know that was fast," Reynolds said.

"My sensors are far more superior to your satellite network and I can pinpoint anything as small as plankton from this altitude," EDI said rather proudly.

"Ok can you locate a ship called the Nisshin Maru it is a Japanese Whaling Vessel that is whaling in this area," Martha said smirking.

"What are you planning?" Reynolds said

"Oh a little tip off would not hurt," Martha said smirking.

"One ship is on sensors that matches that name. Nisshin Maru is about three hundred and twenty one kilometers west from the location of the Steve Irwin. Another vessel of similar markings is ever closer about forty eight kilometers east of the Nisshin Maru if you want the exact coordinates I can give them to you," EDI said.

"Make contact with the other vessel tell them the exact location of the Nisshin and then forward those coordinates to the Steve Irwin," Martha said laughing.

"Already done,"

"Boy won't those bastards be surprised when they hear that," Reynolds laughed as they flew past.

"Too bad we can't just shut down the ship following the Steve," Martha said laughing.

"I can do that also," EDI said happy to help.

"How so they don't have a lot of computers other then...you didn't?" Martha said and started to laugh when EDI shown them exactly what she did.

On sensors Martha found that the ship has been stopped and the other ship just kept going. The second ship has altered course and is heading directly towards the coordinates of the Nisshin Maru. Reynolds laughed also finding it funny that they had just ruined a perfectly good chase.

Martha steered the ship onwards as they caused some mischief and from the sound of EDI's voice she was enjoying herself too.

"Saving the environment while flying an alien ship my idea of a good day," Reynolds joked as Martha neared the Australian continent.

"Well since we are here we might as well make ourselves known to the world eh?" said Dr. Alenkov as she approached the bridge with a huge smirk on her face.

"I guess you heard about that eh boss?" Martha said looking sheepish.

"Well it shows them that they can't think, but don't do that again Martha; at least without my permission," she said as she walked out.

"You told her didn't you EDI," Martha said turning to the orb.

"I did not tell her anything she was on the bridge when you did it," EDI replied.

"Shit!" Martha said under her breath.

It went smoothly after that as they neared Australia. The west coast of Australia came into view as the Normandy flew towards the land down under.

"Hey boss we should make ourselves known or else they would get one hell of a surprise when they finally see us," Reynolds said to Alenkov.

"Alright make the call," Alenkov said.

"Australian Air Control this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to fly over your air space in destination to Auckland New Zealand. I repeat Australian Air Control this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to fly over your airspace in destination to Auckland New Zealand over," Martha said toward the comm.

It was a few seconds till, "_Normandy this is Australian Air Traffic Control we don't see you on our radar state your identification before proceeding," _was the reply.

"Australian Air Control this is Normandy we are shutting down our stealth systems and engaging out identification over," Martha replied remembering all those movies she watched as a kid.

Hitting a few switches she looked at the readout of the ship as it shut down all stealth systems.

"_SSV Normandy this is Australian Air Traffic Control we have you on radar...Jesus Christ!" _was the reply on the comms and Reynolds could not help but laugh at that statement.

"Are we cleared to cross into Australian Airspace?" Martha asked.

AUSTRALIAN AIR TRAFFIC CONTROL

"_Are we cleared to cross into Australian Airspace?" _

The voice and the sight of the ship approaching Australia was something out of a science fiction movie. Martin Steward sat in his chair observing everything and was amazed at the amount of sheer will power not to piss his pants. To have something show up like that on radar in Western Australia like a ghost was something he could have ever imagined. Yet he was well aware of the memo the had gotten from the Australian Prime Minister to expect a ship to suddenly appear on Radar.

Clearing his throat he then proceeded to tell them the all clear.

"SSV Normandy this is Australian Air Traffic Control you are cleared to enter Australian Air Space and will be provided an escort towards New Zealand over," he said and got up to use the bathroom handing the controls his his partner.

OFF THE COAST OF AUSTRAILIA

The 44th fighter squadron of the Royal Australian Air Force was something to behold as it protected its country for so long. The two fighters that came towards the Normandy were shocked to find a ship keeping pace with them. They had never seen a plane the likes of Normandy before. Then the report came that this was the ship that was at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. They both flew in front of the ship hoping that it would keep up with them. Something with a stealth system like it would be a marvel to military regimes everywhere.

As they escorted the ship the two F-15's of the fighter squadron slowly guided the large ship across Australia and had switched off every once in a while to refuel. The planes that took over also had a shock when they escorted the ship across their home country towards New Zealand.

The pilots themselves could not help but wonder at such a sight. Some wanted to see if they could fly it and others wanted to give a wide berth. Still to escort an alien vessel across the continent felt like an honor.

NORMANDY

Martha felt important as she saw the two fighters escorted them across the skies of Australia and towards the goal of New Zealand. Reynolds kept an eye out on the weather as they swooped closer towards the Eastern side of the land down under. Their escorts broke off and another squad came in this one baring the colors of New Zealand.

"Normandy this is Raymond Sheers of the 456th out of Auckland we are here to escort you the rest of the way," he said. He was flying an F-16 falcon and Martha happy obliged when he and his partner took over for the Australians.

"This is the Normandy we appreciate the escort," Martha said.

"Acknowledged,"

"Hey Reynolds make sure they are aware that we have some people who need medical care," Martha said.

"Right even though Amari and Shenoy took care of the worst cases?" he said.

"Yeah but just let them know anyways," Martha implied.

"Alright," was the reply.

AUCKLAND NEW ZEALAND

News crews were everywhere along with thousands of people as they watched the skies to the west for any signs of the space ship that they have only heard about but never seen. Like a mighty eagle the Normandy appeared before them being escorted by two F-16 falcons. The falcons made touch down first as the landed on the runway.

The Normandy to people's delight was a sleek silver ship that looked like it had been cleaned of all the coral that grew on it. Slowly the ship angled for a decent then its landing gear extended from the wings as the ends of its wings angled down. It hovered for a few seconds before touching down.

NORMANDY

"Alright there Martha nice and slow this isn't the moon," Reynolds told the girl as she hit a few switches to bring down the landing gear.

Hilary was watching the whole landing from her hub just behind Reynolds.

"Alright Martha landing looks good and it seems that we are quite the celebrities," she said laughing.

"You might like the fame but I don't," Martha said.

"Don't be such a spoil sport it would be fun...oh yea I forgot," she said remembering Martha's demophobia.

"Don't worry about it Dr. Alenkov has already arranged for an escort to get us past the crowd," Reynolds said as he also pushed in a few buttons.

With a lurch the ship landed smoothly on the ground and Martha began the post flight check list. Reynolds did the same thing on his side and Hilary checked all systems to make sure that everything was running smoothly.

"All systems are accounted for and are in cool down," EDI said and everyone began to stand up.

Stretching Martha was just glad to be home.

OUTSIDE THE NORMANDY

The crowds watched in awe as the sleek alien vessel made a landing. After hearing news reports of its rise from the ocean and then its return to Earth people wore UFO shirts and signs that said, 'Take me to your Leader,'" Already police escorts and military personnel were on the scene to help get the people to cars that would take them to the nearest hospital. Already the ship lined itself up to the airport ramp as the ramp made to meet it.

Film crews were stationed at the windows hoping to document the ship when it arrived. It was silver without any markings whatsoever and it was of sleek design. It gave an almost sex appeal to the ship as it shown in the morning sun. The steam rose off of it as the early morning rain drizzled onto its silver form.

People waited at the windows and near the door. The arm guards stood ready along with the medical staff as slowly the doors opened and the first of the crew slowly came out. It was Dr. Alenkov her form much thinner then when they last saw her a few months ago. She came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt. Following her was Dr. Amari head medical officer.

Already the news crews were swarming to get a few words out to Alenkov questions coming up from all parts of the crowd. Cameras flashed and the guards pushed against the crowd to give the lady space. Medical staff raced over to give her a brief once over before escorting her out. Dr. Amari was treated the same way along with everyone on the crew.

Martha was the last to leave the ship and since the crowd was overwhelming she almost raced back towards the ship in fear. Luckily for her the escort was well aware of the situation and forced the crowd back. This gave her enough space to slowly walk through her steps light and fearful. The constant roar of the crowds was enough to drive her mad as she held onto her ears.

"_You can adjust the volume on your earpiece that way the crowds are not so overwhelming,"_ EDI's voice said over the ear piece.

Martha quickly placed her hands over her hears to cover the sound and adjusted the volume. When the sound died down she was glad that the white noise was over with and felt a slight bit better. The escort quickly gotten her out of the way towards the waiting medical vehicles that would take them to the hospital for a once over.

SOMETIME LATER

Martha was released with a full dietary supplement of pills for her malnutrition along with things to eat to get her strength back. The hospital that she and the crew were being treated at was more then kind enough to them. Good thing the omni-tools don't show up on their scanners. The ear pieces also did not show up since it melds with the skin. Radiation treatments to ensure that the crew who were exposed to element zero for long periods of time were receiving proper treatments. Martha especially as she had the highest concentration.

Interviews for Dr. Alenkov and the heads of state and the media were going through the roof. Martha was just glad that she was not on the receiving end of it all. The others on the crew were also well aware of the situation and let the heads of the departments do all the talking. Since she was one of the subjects she was left alone.

For that she was glad.

Already she was treated for burns which had not fully healed yet, fractures that also did not fully heal and had been set in place to let her finish her healing. She even gotten scoldings for walking on broken bones. Sheepish she admitted that even Dr. Amari scolded her but he could not do anything about it. He and Shenoy were being treated for malnutrition and poor diet.

Along with getting scoldings from various governments for taking their baby on a joyride Martha watched as Alenkov was getting blasted and praised for their experience in space. She even shared the footage of them in space and on the moon. The images were incredible and Martha had to admit that it was good to be home again.

If only she can get a flight back to Kona.

TBC


	17. Explosion on the MIRA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 16: Explosion on Mira**

While the events of the Normandy filled everyone's heads on T.V. Out in space a different story is unfolding.

High over the orbit of Planet Earth the space Station M.I.R.A. stood. It is a relic of the cold war but has since then been reconstructed into an international space station. The station is used for scientific research into the unknowns of space. It is where most of the interplanetary research took place. Seismic readings and weather patterns all are up in this station. Though astronauts, cosmonauts and others from various countries use this station. The stars were what brought them here.

After hearing about the rise of the space vessel from the ocean floor chief scientist Ivan Alenkov husband to Elena Alenkov watched the news feeds as his wife came home safe and sound. He was more then happy to see her face again after she called him and told him what happened. The call was lengthy as his worry for her safety after what had happened returned. She assured him that she is now safe and that she is seeking treatment for her malnutrition.

Ivan was just happy that his wife was now going to return home to Russia. He was due to return to Earth in a matter of days and he was hoping to spend some time with his wife. Living up in space with no gravity is a dream come true but being home with his wife for Christmas was even more of a treasure to appreciate. It was already early December and he has about three months of leave before he has to return to space. Elena was more then ecstatic to hear that he is coming home. They had been apart for more then a year with him in space and her under the ocean. It was hard to keep up with your marriage that way, but their careers leave nothing to the imagination as the both are career people.

Both served in the Russian Military that is how they met. He was just a scientist researching better ways of getting into space while she was working for naval intelligence. They had met when they both were on shore leave and after both explained their fields had become _very _close.

Well after a few drinks.

Ivan stared at the shape of the earth and could not help but wonder what his wife went through when she went for a ride into space for the first time.

He sighed contently wishing he were there.

A rumble could be heard throughout the station.

"What was that?" Ivan said as he floated towards the area.

"We don't know," another scientist said this one Chinese.

"Sir we had just been struck by a meteor in one of the main fuel reactors!" a third scientist floated in this one American.

"Casualties?" he asked,

"Only one sir Dr. Zalinski," the American replied.

Another rumble shook the ship as another explosion tore through the station.

"Order everyone to the emergency evacuation area now!" Ivan shouted and all the personnel quickly floated towards their emergency areas. The problem with no gravity is that movement was hard to do. If one were to swim it would be difficult because there is no liquid or solid to use to propel yourself unless you shot from a wall of sorts. All emergency areas have emergency lines and hooks used to propel a person towards that area. Ivan and the other scientists hurried towards that area. It was then connected to the crew quarters where everyone is to meet.

Another explosion has rocked the ship forcing everyone to try and hurry as an inferno came swooping through killing three other people.

As soon as the room was sealed shut Ivan hit a few buttons on the computer. It is the emergency transmission switch. It would transmit signals back to earth to warn them of what happened on station. He could only hope that help will come for them.

NASA CONTROL USA

"Sir I am picking up an emergency beacon from Mira sir," one of the operators said.

"Isolate that signal where is it coming from?" asked the officer in charge.

"The crew quarters sir according to the transmission there was an explosion in the main reactor. The message reads that the main reactor has exploded due to a meteor strike. Sir we just confirmed it with a satellite feed." the operator said and showed it on screen.

There one of the satellites that was passing through shown the damage done to the station.

"How could that happen? The station was made to withstand such onslaughts!" the man said.

"We don't know sir but right now the crew have little water and some food," she said.

"Scramble a shuttle to get them out of there now!" he said

"Yes sir," the operator said.

KAILUA KONA HAWAII

Aaron and Martha laid there content in each others arms the afterglow of their reunion was all that they could think about. Naked and content the reunion was a long and careful one. Aaron held onto his girlfriend after what she went through he did not want to let her go again.

Martha laid next to him sleeping contently after nearly two weeks in New Zealand recovering from her space flight and deep sea resurrection she was now back safe at home. The best part was that she has enough money to be set for life.

Another thing he had to get used to was the new tool he has on his hand. As a present Martha had given him an omni-tool a gift from her to him along with an ear piece. Ever since he gotten those he could now hear EDI the ship's A.I. And had been doing extensive research on the ship's systems.

He was amazed by how much information there was on a ship from the future. From the first SR-1 to the SR-2 all the way to the newly revived SR-2 when the aliens rebuilt it. He was curious about the system improvements the aliens did to EDI and the ship itself.

There was fat chance in that seeing as the ship has been impounded by the governments.

But for now he was content with the love of his life back in his arms. She weighs a lot less then she was when she left but she was back and that is all that matters.

Home safe and sound.

Martha started to stir from her sleep but he brushed her short curly hair away from her face and she fell back into deep slumber. He smiled as he stroked her skin and her face. He could not live without her. It nearly killed him that she died the first time. He looked at the now fading scars on her body as the last of the burns are disappearing. The doctors said that she would be a hundred percent when this was over. He got up to take a shower letting her sleep. His parents were gone for the weekend leaving them to themselves.

After she got back her family had flown all the way here from Molokai to greet her and she was happy to see them. Even her sister and mother were able to show up thanks to the government sparing some funds to see them over to greet their daughter.

Now that he finally had her alone they made love for the first time in nearly eight months. It was long and slow and every moment was cherished. Now they are complete again and there was nothing that would come between them again.

HOUSTON TEXAS NASA HEADQUARTERS

"What the fuck do you mean that we can't get any shuttles up in the air!" yelled head of NASA Josh Dodgson.

"I mean it sir we can't get anything up in the air. Atlantis is grounded for life, Discovery has leaks that would takes weeks to find in the cooling conduits, and Endeavor has a engine malfunction. The Chinese can't scramble a ship in time and the Russians are busy repairing a major break in one of the coolant tanks sir we are basically screwed!" said lead Operator Jerry Nelson.

"What about the Australians or the Japanese don't they have something?" Dodgson said.

"None,"

"Then what are we going to do?" Dodgson asked as he sat there with his hands in his head.

"We don't know sir but should I phone the President for this?" Jerry asked.

"Do it and keep him updated," Dodgson replied.

MOSCOW, RUSSIA

Elena Alenkov watched the news with dread as the news broadcaster reported the explosions as seen from Earth. She nearly dropped her glass cup in horror as the reporter went on about it. She then heard her cell phone ring and she quickly answered in Russian.

"This is Elena," she said.

"Elena this is Dmitri we have a problem, could you come by my office tomorrow morning we would like to discuss your husband's situation." the voice on the other end said.

"Alright I will be there tomorrow morning, at what time?" Alenkov said.

"Tomorrow morning at nine would suffice," the man Dmitri replied.

"Alright then I will see you tomorrow Elena out," Alenkov ended the call with tears in her eyes. She knew what that call meant. It meant that the Russian government will just inform her to treat her husband's captivity like death. She could not live with that again.

She fell to her knees and after a long time cried herself to sleep on the floor.

KAILUA KONA HAWAII

It was a hot day with the sun shining and the vog as thick as ever. But that did not stop the owner of the only pair of feet to stick out of a truck from cursing her heart out.

"Damn it Aaron when you said your starter is dead you weren't kidding!" Martha said as she reached down for a socket wrench.

"How was I supposed to know that my brother trashed the starter!" Aaron said from the side.

His skills with cars was at a minimum and taking it down to the mechanic was fine and dandy before they discovered the omni-tool. Now with the help from said tool they are doing quick repairs to the truck. Aaron was busy checking the electrical box on the truck. The day before his brother had borrowed his father's truck to go move some stuff to his house in Ocean View. The Ocean View estates is about two hours south of Kona near the southern end of the island.

"_Your truck is interesting as I have never seen early twent__y first__ century vehicles up close till now_," said EDI on Martha's ear piece.

Martha found it convenient to get bluetooth units to disguise the advanced comm units in their ears. Aaron who also had the same type of bluetooth was laughing when he heard this.

"What do you mean EDI? Don't anybody use this stuff in the twenty second century? I mean you got to respect the classics right?" Martha said.

"_No the vehicles they use flies above the ground. Use of any late twentieth century to early twenty first century vehicles were only used in undeveloped countries," _EDI explained.

"Oh," Martha replied as she wrenched another bolt loose.

"Well why did you choose Mart to be your pilot and not as your mechanic?" Aaron asked as he handed Martha a screw driver.

"_Because I don't want __just any__ random pilot to dance all over my controls,_" EDI said.

"Well EDI I am not a trained pilot," Martha replied.

"_You are not trained to be a pilot but I saw your potential to be one," _EDI replied back to her, "_Besides I love the way you make me dance out there in space amongst the stars," _

"I make you dance? I never knew you liked women EDI?" Martha said.

"_I don't 'like' women if that is what you are implying __Martha._" EDI replied.

"I think what EDI is trying to say is that she likes the way you handle her." Aaron shot back.

Then his face went white when he realized what he said.

"You are just making it worse Aaron shut up right now," Martha replied to him.

"Ok, ok I will shut up!" Aaron said as he took her screw driver and handed her back the socket wrench.

"By the way EDI that was a joke," Martha replied.

"_Noted_," EDI said.

Then he heard more cursing and then something large and white appeared in Martha's hands. She was covered in grease and sweating from head to toe but she managed to pull out the starter. It was a mess which is saying much since Aaron's brother practically rammed the bottom of the truck on some rocks. How he did it Martha and Aaron did not want to know. All they knew is that it damaged the starter and Aaron's dad complained about it all day when the truck was towed back to his place.

"_You have an incoming call from Jessica,_" EDI interupted.

"Alright patch her through," Martha said.

"_Hey there girlfriend!" _ Jessica said over the comm.

"Hey there yourself Jessie how are things doing back in New Zealand?" Martha replied taking the water bottle offered her and drank it down.

"_Going? It is crazy down here with all the science types bugging me about how to turn on the Normandy. Did you know that EDI turned off all the systems to the ship so they are basically walking in the dark?" _she said laughing.

"Really?" Martha said as she made some adjustments to the starter.

"_You should have seen their faces Marty trying to walk onto the ship and being locked out because they had to be scanned was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" _Jessie replied and Martha could hear laughter on the other end.

"Ok Jessica we get it so what else is so funny?" Aaron interrupted as he handed Martha a rag.

"_Well when they tried to turn on the ship it stayed dark. Typed the password an everything and it remained dark! They even had to call me in to do it but I know EDI she will not let some random bone bag come crawling around in her ducts!"_ Jessica said making Martha snort and Aaron start laughing.

"_Of course not my circuits won't cum for just any person out there they have to please me right," _EDI replied.

There was silence from everyone, "_That was a joke,"_

"Oooook," said Aaron.

Martha made a final adjustment before she was finished. She then hooked back on the semi frame for the truck which was not easy but she managed to do it. When she was done she dusted herself off and then proceeded to hook back up the battery terminals, "Alright Aaron battery is hooked up lets start this puppy up eh," Martha said.

Aaron happily gotten into the driver's seat and started the engine. The car roared to life as it sat there idling while Martha made final checks to the truck, "Ok that does it turn her off," she said and Aaron turned off the engine.

"_Wow a woman who knows cars remind me to have you come over to fix mine," _Jessica said.

"Likely chance that is happening, so enough beating around the bush Jessie why did you call me?" Martha said.

"Well I wanted to know if you gotten my package yet?" Jessica said excitedly.

"Yeah I did but I did not have any time to open it since it arrived today," Martha replied.

"_Well you should considering me and EDI put a lot of effort into making it for you guys," _Jessie said.

"Ok I give up what is it?" Martha said.

"_Your uniform!" _Jessie said laughing.

"Uniform?" Aaron said

"_Jessica wanted something that defines the crew. She asked me if I had anything that I remember from my original crew. I showed her the Alliance regulation uniforms that were used when I originally flew through the galaxy.__ She thought it would be a really neat design and incorporated it into your uniform." _EDI replied.

Martha and Aaron's omni-tools flared to life and a holographic image of the uniform appeared. It looked almost like a military uniform from the bottom but the top shirt was elongated and held together by several belts.

"Ok that is strange," said Aaron.

"_Of course it is strange it is from the future and since I decided to use it I changed the logos a bit, the extra part on the bottom of the shirt is where you hold your firearms or so I am told,"_ Jessie said.

"_That is correct the firearms are regulation and are normally stored in those pockets," _EDI added.

"Well that is interesting you won't catch me wearing it anytime soon," Aaron said.

"_Come on Aaron don't be shy it is going to be the standard from what I understand," _Jessie said laughing. Martha also giggled, "I think Aaron is more afraid of wearing that kind of uniform, though I think he might look sexy in it," Martha replied making Aaron blush.

"Aaron, Martha is the truck finished?" said a voice from the house.

"Yeah it is done dad just let Mart put away her tools and you can get to work," Aaron yelled.

"Well we better get going Jessie I for one need a shower and I am also hungry," Martha said.

"_Ok girlfriend but remember what I said about that uniform," _with that Jessica was gone.

"_I am logging you out now," _EDI said and she too was silent.

Martha walked into the house with Aaron after she cleaned up her tools and her mess. Closing the hood on the truck she then proceeded up to the house. The blazing hot sun pouring down from the sky as she entered. When Martha came in the news reports were going off the scale with the disaster in space. She walked past on her way to the showers not knowing that this broadcast was going to bring another change to her life.

NASA HEADQUARTERS HOUSTON TEXAS

It was one disaster after another and Josh Dodgson was out of options. Already several countries reported not being able to help and the one ship they had that can be of help had sprung a leak! A leak! It was a very bad day. Already they tried to get that ship up and running again but one thing led to another. It was similar to the incident in New Zealand with the submersibles. They wanted to help out but someone had sabotaged their attempts to help the people in the Challenger Deep.

The ship in question was the space shuttle Atlantis. It was currently decommissioned because of age and also of its archaic designs. It was one of the last shuttles to the station and after them the Russians were supposed to take over until the Chinese have their up and running.

Well that is not to happen.

The Russians due to bad weather and problems with their tech were unable to help. The Chinese are nowhere near ready with their shuttle and the Australians don't have enough time to prep theirs for launch. They were in some serious trouble.

"Sir!" said a voice.

Dodgson turned around to see Jerry running up to him full speed. His gait was not one to argue with.

"What is it Jerry?" Dodgson demanded.

"Sir the station has exploded again and this time if one more explosion happens it would propel the station towards Earth." he said

Dodgson started to swear and Jerry had to stay where he was or run for the hills. "We need a way to help those people and destroy that station! What options do we have? Get on the phone with the President and tell him what is happening...NOW!" the other man ran for his life not wanting to be in Dodgson's way again.

MOSCOW RUSSIA

Elena Alenkov stood outside a large office building. One of the largest office buildings in all of Moscow. In fact it shadows the famous palace that stood in the center of the city. There Dr. Alenkov stood not wanting to enter but she must. Dmitri is not known for his patience and as head of the Russian Space Program he was the man to talk to about her husband. Taking a deep breath she entered the building and towards the elevator within.

"Elena glad you can join me," Dmitri said as he shook her hand.

Dr. Alenkov shook his hand slowly like a woman should. She then sat down when he indicated it. The chair was comfortable enough as Dmitri sat down behind his desk.

"Do you know why I called you here?" he asked

"It has something to do with my husband correct?" Alenkov replied.

"Yes," Dmitri replied

"He is not going to make it is he?" Alenkov replied.

"Everyone is at a loss Elena we tried everything! No one has the manpower or the equipment to save them! Our ships can't leave the ground because of a blizzard, the Americans have problems with leaks and the Chinese are not ready and neither are the Australians and the Japanese, we are at a loss. I don't know what to do but give our condolences to the families of the cosmonauts out there on that station." Dmitri replied.

Alenkov looked down at her hands her face betrayed her emotions to cry. She waited so long to see her husband again that it hurts. She has not seen him for more then a year and yet to hear that he is going to die out in space has torn her heart in two. But the soldier in her told her to remain strong and to cry when she gets home. But as the tears began to fall she wanted to break down there and then in that office.

"I know this is hard on you Elena, hell it is hard on all of us. We have very good people up there and I am pushing them hard to get that ship working so we can get them home. I also found out something else about that situation," he said and Dr. Alenkov merely nodded as he continued.

"The explosions are forcing the space station towards Earth. One more explosion and the space station would crash in the Northern Hemisphere destroying nearly an entire area and sending the rest into a nuclear winter. Things are not looking good Elena and the other countries involved want to shoot the station down before it heads into the atmosphere." he said

"But that station was built to withstand meteors even with decay setting in something is not right," Dr. Alenkov replied.

"You are right the Soviet Union has spent a good deal of money on that space station. It would be hard to believe that a meteor strike would detonate the nuclear reactor that way. But the other countries and Russia agree that this is priority. As much as we would try to help with too many factors against us we have no choice but to leave them to their fate." he said regretfully his voice betraying his emotions.

Dr. Alenkov understood the hard decisions that Dmitri has to take to keep his program going. In the past few years the Russian Space Program has suffered immensely due to the financial crisis that has effected the rest of the world. She went through that also when in the Challenger Deep.

She turned away from him not being able to look at him. It was then that she remembered something and turned to him.

"What if I can offer a way to help you with getting those people off that ship!" she said.

TBC


	18. The Situation is Critical

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 17: The Situation is Critical**

MOSCOW RUSSIA

"What if I can help you get those people back?" Elena Alenkov said to Dmitri in the headquarters of the Russian Space Program.

"Are you serious? How? Your space ship? That thing has turned itself off since you left," he said

"And what if I can turn it back on?" she said.

"With your password? We tried it; didn't work Elena," he said standing.

"That is because the ship does not want your people to mess around with it," she said.

"What does that mean?" Dmitri replied.

"I mean that the Normandy is a living ship. It is alive and it does not like your people poking and prodding its systems," Alenkov replied back.

"If it is alive then make it understand that we need its help to get our people back," he said.

"If I had access to it yes I could, but as of now I am locked out of getting a flight to New Zealand to do that!" Alenkov said her voice is hard.

She does have access to EDI but she was not about to give that technology away.

"I can see what I can do," he said.

UNITED STATES WHITE HOUSE, WASHINGTON D.C.

"I am telling you Mr. President the Russians believe that the alien ship is the only means necessary to get our people back!" said head of NASA Josh Dodgson.

"And how do we know that, that ship is alive? How do we know that it has not messed with Alenkov's head and screwed everyone else over?" the President replied.

They were in the oval office in a meeting with the Joint Chiefs discussing possible outcomes of the impending nuclear disaster. It was full of the top scientists and military staff from across the globe. They all were arguing till the call came from Russia. NASA's head director Josh Dodgson was busy trying to smooth the idea over with the President. The President is hesitant because the lives that was put on it would be high. His joint chiefs felt the same way. The greatest discovery of all time now dormant in New Zealand is the only hope for a handful of people and the Northern Hemisphere if not the planet. The governments were already angered that a handful of civilians and scientists are able to activate the most advanced ship in the solar system. An ancient relic that has advanced science beyond what they are most capable of.

Yet they are afraid to use it because of the discovery of weapons onboard that ship. The armor and weapons that were found on the Normandy are far too advanced to be used on the field. After the incident with Ocean Odyssey security has increased ten fold. A person has to get past several check points before they can enter the ship. And once they do the ship's own security also kicks in seeing if there are any diseases and dangerous items that these people are carrying.

Dodgson was afraid that the increase in security means the increase in chances someone is going to slip up and try to steal the ship.

However they did not count on the ship protecting itself from raids.

Over the past two weeks people have been trying to invade the ship. Twice they tried to steal it only to have it repel them with its own defenses. The air port in Auckland has become a security nightmare on that part of the airport. People tend to want to see it and others want to avoid it as much as possible.

And yet the woman who was head of the project wants to use it to save the people on that station.

From what Dodgson read she has a husband on that ship Ivan Alenkov. He is the head of the space station and the lead cosmonaut for the Russian Division. Now a woman whose husband is out there is demanding that they use the one thing they can't get access to in order to save him.

That is the last thing he needs right now.

"Dodgson are you paying any attention!" said a voice and Dodgson snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry sir my mind has drifted it has been a long flight continue," Dodgson replied.

"You were saying something about the Russians," said the President well aware of how tired Dodgson really was.

"Yes sir, The Russian President wanted to inform me that the wife of the director of the MIRA space station suggested that we use the Normandy to retrieve the scientists onboard," he said.

"That alien vessel has not activated since those people left!" one of the Joint Chiefs shouted.

"I know that and Elena Alenkov was one of those people onboard that ship," Dodgson replied holding his hands up in the air.

"How do you know that? How do you know that she is not indoctrinated by that ship!" the man replied shouting.

"We had the best psychologists working with these people and there is no signs of indoctrination or subliminal suggestions. Their brain waves are fine with the exception of Kahalewai due to the prolonged exposure to element zero." replied Dodgson.

"And what has come up with that one? Has she shown any further signs of psychic abilities other then what happened in the medical bay," a second chief said.

"Only accelerated healing. The telekinesis has never reappeared," Dodgson replied.

"Gentlemen we are here to discuss what we are going to do with that space station and those people. Not argue about someones probable psychological problems with element zero," said the President.

The others fell into line.

"Now if we are going to use this ship to bring those people home there is still the danger of the station crash landing in the northern hemisphere. Now doctor I know you are tired but could you give me an estimate as to the damage that crash will cause the rest of the world?" The President asked.

Dodgson was afraid of this as he pulled the computer printouts.

"This is serious! The amount of plutonium that, that station has is enough to light up several cities. Most of it came from converted missiles left over from the Cold War. We did not want to waste it so we converted it into energy so they can be safely disposed of," Dodgson said.

"Well it looks like someone fucked up, so now the world is facing a nuclear crisis!" one of the chiefs a man in blue uniform signifying Navy shouted.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" the President shouted and the man sat down.

Dodgson was grateful as he explained further, "Somehow a meteor has hit the main coolant line and it caused the reactor to explode on the eastern side. That caused the ship to suffer heavy damages and the crew was forced into the crew deck. Now several more explosions have taken place each one propelling the station closer to earth. And each time the explosions happen it gets closer to entering our atmosphere. Now if that happens the station is predicted to land directly on Moscow. The station has enough mass to take out the entire city and the surrounding country side with debris. But the Nuclear explosion from it will cause a massive radiation burst that will wipe out Europe and parts of Asia and the Middle East. The rest of the world will see falling debris but also go into a massive nuclear winter. Not just the northern hemisphere but globally." Dodgson said.

"Even if we were able to take that thing out we won't have enough firepower to take out all the debris!" the head of the Army was saying.

"That is why we need the Normandy it is the only ship with enough firepower to take that thing out," said Dodgson.

"How do you know?"

"I've read the specifications on that ship from Dr. Kimber. It has a gun that can take out our entire fleet if it has to. It even has records of taking out a massive dreadnaught on its own. The MIRA is a piece of cake to something like that," Dodgson replied.

"Then how do we activate it? It has gone dark since those people left!" the man said.

"Then maybe we need to bring those people back!" Dodgson replied.

"Now wait a minute gentlemen those people are nothing more then scientists and civilians! They know nothing about warfare except for the co-pilot and the security lead who are ex-military." said the chief for the Marines.

"I know that gentlemen but at least these people have the knowledge to use the systems! And even if we don't decide the other countries are going to do it for us!" Dodgson replied.

"I know that! But some of them are still American citizens and we have control of them including the pilot!" the Army Chief stated.

"So you are going to repeat what Wilcox did and force them to remain where they are?" stated the President.

"Sir with all due respect..." the man started.

"Don't start with me! Those people you are going to force are American citizens who have rights and freedoms in this country. What Wilcox did to them is wrong! And I am going to ensure that these people are within their rights to decide if they are going to help." the President said.

The man sat down silently.

"Now then how are we going to get them to come to us?" the President said.

MOSCOW, RUSSIA

Elena Alenkov stood at the airport. The private terminal that was going to bring her to Auckland New Zealand was a long wait. She already received word that most of the crew is already assembled at their countries request.

The Americans were the last to agree in to reassemble the crew.

Frankly she is worried about the Americans they are not known to be kind when they are faced with a dire situation.

"_You are worried," _EDI's voice filled her ears.

"I am EDI," Alenkov whispered.

"_Do not worry about any bugs the omni-tool is able to filter out and block the signals transmitted by the bugs it is perfectly alright to speak," _EDI informed her.

"I am worried that this mission will fail, my husband is on that station." Alenkov replied.

"_I understand perfectly the same could be said about my crew. Now that you have reactivated me I will not let the Challenger Deep repeat itself again." _EDI declared.

Alenkov felt happy for the computer as she knew that the ship is alive. EDI did not want any harm to happen to the crew as she entered the plane. The men who accompanied her quickly left her side to secure the plane for take off.

"Tell me EDI how bad is it?" Alenkov asked.

The omni-tool came to life on her left arm. She still has not gotten used to is after she was issued it by Dr. Kimber. It glowed on her arm as an image appeared above it.

"_From rough estimates the station itself will hit the city of Moscow within twenty four hours if another explosion hits the station. There the debris from the station __will spread across Europe and the Middle East into parts of Asia. The resulting blast from the initial impact due to the size of the station is enough to wipe out Moscow and a good amount of Eastern Europe. The resulting radiation will then spread to other parts of planet earth creating a nuclear winter the worst that humanity has ever seen," _EDI calculated showing the diagrams of what is to happen.

Shocked Alenkov sat there on the plane shocked to hear all this. Her mind trying to come to terms with what is at stake here.

"This is worse then I thought?" she said

"_Indeed the governments tried to hide this information but a leak has broken out and now the world is in a panic," _EDI said.

"Shit! that is not good we need to find our crew and get on the Normandy now," Alenkov said

"_Most of the crew is assembled but I fear that in desperation the American government has issued a warrant for Martha's arrest seeing as she is my pilot." _EDI replied.

Now Alenkov is shocked, "Arrest? On what charges?" now the Russian scientist was angry.

"_It appears because Martha is a biotic and a pilot for the Normandy, the American government wishes to use her to find a way to access my systems. __The President wanted to convince her peacefully but the joint chiefs are in a desperate bind. __They would rather use another person then have my original pilot fly the Normandy. The only one who is belayed the order for that is the President of the United __Nations__. He wishes to speak to yourself and the rest of the crew when you get to New Zealand," _EDI replied.

"At least the U.N. President is willing to help us," Alenkov said.

"_I hope you are correct I would not want anyone else to pilot the Normandy," _EDI replied before she signed off.

KAILUA KONA HAWAII

Martha and Aaron were at the movies enjoying the new Hobbit movie. Well Aaron was not following as he did not see Lord of the Rings, but he went because Martha wanted to see something that has nothing to do with aliens and space. So this is a welcomed distraction from all that trouble and Aaron was just snuggling up when the movie suddenly stopped and the lights went on.

"What the hell?" he said

Martha also became alert as the doors to the room suddenly opened and a whole SWAT team came pouring in. The people in the theater started to panic as the men held guns. Remembering the last time there was a shootout during a Batman movie they all started to run towards the exits while the SWAT members came barreling in. Martha and Aaron tried to get out only to be held at gunpoint by said SWAT members.

"AARON!" Martha said as she struggled to fight against the restraints they had on her as it took about four big men to hold her down. Aaron's hand reached out to her as she was fighting to get to him.

He was not strong enough against several armed men and tried to reassure her, "It is ok Mart, just don't fight them please!" he said.

"No, Aaron!" she said and she was stunned from behind by a taser to the backside.

"No, not again! MARTHA!" Aaron said struggling to get to her.

"Take him too! We will need him to help calm her down," said the SWAT member.

They dragged him away as well. People were left stunned as the couple was dragged out of the theater in handcuffs and restraints. Martha was just dragged out being as she is unconscious. The people began to mutter to themselves as they saw Martha being dragged and as the men with guns passed many gave them a wide berth.

NEW ZEALAND TWENTY FOUR HOURS LATER

Slowly Martha began to stir on the plane ride to New Zealand she was in handcuffs and was far from comfortable considering she is riding a C-17. What made matters worse is that it is piloted by the last person she thought she would see in over ten years.

Her step brother Rorey.

He was busy piloting the plane and was just as shocked as she was to find that she was on the plane. Aaron was also dragged along for the ride and whatever stuff they had which was not much was still in Martha's back pack. They were dragged back to Aaron's house and made to pack their things in front of stunned parents. Then forced onto a plane they were made to return to New Zealand.

"EDI do you know what is going on?" Martha whispered.

"_Yes, it appears as if you were being forced from your home to New Zealand __against the President's orders. You were to be asked to help save the world.__" _EDI said to her.

"Save the world?" Martha said

"_Yes by piloting me again. They tried to get me to activate, but I have security protocols which prevents anyone other then the crew to activate the ship. __I had initiated those protocols to protect my systems from invasion. The others are here also and so is an angry U.N. President and New Zealand's Prime Minister. They are not pleased that the American government would force its own citizens to participate. Though they can understand the reasons forcing you to do this __it __is not an option they would want you to make," _EDI replied.

"Thanks," Aaron said he did not look good as well.

His face was swollen from his impact with the chair. Martha's face had already healed up thanks to her accelerated healing but seeing Aaron like this made her angry. At least her brother remained quiet throughout the trip here.

The plane gave a lurch as it landed at the airport and slowly the doors opened. It was dark outside and Martha just wanted off the plane and away from her step brother. There was already an armed guard waiting for her when she arrived and they took her to the nearest hotel. The hotel itself was considered one of the best in Auckland and housed a penthouse suite fit for the most executive of the group.

To Martha it was a prison. Aaron was kept in a separate room well away from her. She had unpacked only what she needed to attend the meeting after she had a good nap. The sleep was interrupted when the door chime went off startling Martha from her sleep. She woke to that sound and slowly turned over to get out of bed. She slowly rose and walked over to the door to open it. There was Jessie standing there looking grim when she saw Martha.

"Oh shit girl what have they done to you?" she said when she entered.

"Don't ask they weren't very nice," Martha replied.

Her face was shadowed from lack of proper sleep and her bruises though mostly gone from her are still prominent. Her eyes were also baggy and moist from crying.

"No shit love! Now get dressed we have a meeting to get to," she said and Martha reluctantly dragged herself out of bed towards the entrance to the bathroom.

AUCKLAND GOVERNMENT BUILDING 

The Normandy crew was placed in the auditorium of the Auckland government building. The media was forced to remain outside as the doors shut leaving them leaving them alone with Dr. Alenkov. She was nearly in tears as she was on the podium.

"I would never thought that we would be reunited like this," she said on the mic.

Aaron this time was in attendance as he held Martha's hand through it.

Alenkov took deep breaths to regain her resolve before she continued.

"But we have been once again brought together by fate. That fate is the end of the world," she said

"To each and everyone of us dragged in here willingly or not. The world needs us. It needs us all now more then ever." At this her hands were shaking as she gathered her composure.

"We started out a nothing more then a bunch of scientists and civilians on the verge of a huge discovery. A discovery that has changed our world for the past fifty years. Discoveries that advanced us faster then we ever thought possible. Discoveries that have taken us to the stars. Some of them were good and others not." At this she has taken a deep breath before going on.

"We have fought against adversity, starvation, death, and isolation. While the world fought itself over our discoveries we fought ourselves. Our fears and our strafes brought us together not as scientists and civilians used for experiments and tech activation. But as engineers, researchers, pilots, soldiers, crew mates."

Tears began to fall as she blew into the tissue handed to hear.

"Up there lies the destruction of our world. A space station with enough nuclear waste to destroy our world and turn it to ash. The part that is not burned will be obliterated in the blast of its landing or frozen in the nuclear winter to come. The scientists onboard that ship need us now to lend them aid. Their lives are on the line out there in space. The other countries have tried to aid them like they tried with us. But they have failed again." She started to cry and some people went up to comfort her.

She took a few seconds to gain her composure before continuing.

"We have been thought that at the bottom of the Challenger Deep, onboard the Ocean Odyssey, and at home worrying about our loved ones. The people we loved who were dying out there in the unknown. Now the same falls to us. We are the ones who must help those who like us are isolated and alone out there. The Crew of the MIRA have faced adversity like never before. They depended on the world to help them and they failed. Now they turn to us; the crew of the Normandy. The most advanced ship on Earth today," her resolve had gotten stronger when she said it.

"The world has brought us together again with cries of help to lend them aid. We will not disappoint them. We are the crew of the Normandy brought together by fate and by chance. In this act we will cement ourselves in history and in fame but we don't care. We were brought here to do our job to our planet and our homes. To our families we will bring back those who need their loved ones returned. We will bring back those who hold the worlds future in their hands. The knowledge that they gain will help us in time. But right now we are that help, and we are the ones who will save them." she said as she stood up again.

"We will save them because that is who we are, we are the Normandy and the Normandy is us!"

At the end of her speech everyone rose up cheering as she walked down. Several people had to help her because she barely held herself together as she said it. The others helped her off to a spot just off the stage to sit and rest. The Media outside was flashing their cameras and lights kept going from outside. Those that were in the room were asked to leave while they discussed missions briefings.

Alenkov stood up again as the last of them was filed out.

"EDI scan the room for any bugs," Alenkov said as she cleaned herself up.

"_Several bugs are detected Dr. Alenkov I have temporarily disabled them,"_ EDI replied.

"Good," Alenkov said while trying to contain her sniffles.

She slowly gotten up on the podium again and this time she was the commander that they all remembered.

"You all know that this mission is going to be risky. We all knew the risks when we were forced back here due to circumstances. Now that the media is out of our hair and the politicians are handling them we can get to the real speech." she said.

"Our primary objective for this mission is to rescue to scientists onboard. Once we have that down we will then launch a strike against the space station. What they said about the station was not a lie it is falling. There was enough nuclear warheads that were unused as power supplies to wipe out Europe and the northern part of the Middle East. The debris from that ship will also cause damage to other parts of the world including Asia, North America and anywhere it will land. We have to stop it at all costs." Her eyes grew hard as the soldier within took over.

"We will fight back with everything the Normandy can push at it. EDI has assured me that the weapons systems onboard that ship are enough to take it out and any falling debris that makes it into the atmosphere. But the question remains...are we ready for it," she said when no one answered she nodded.

"I know it is tough, but we are doing this for our families and our future. In order to have a future to one day meet the races that helped build the Normandy we need to secure our future first. We represent different parts of the world where people would normally hate each other. But now we are here together as part of something more. We are now part of the Normandy and she is now our home and family. We did more on her then anywhere else we have been assigned to as civilians or scientists. We are now the soldiers that they have forgotten. So now it is time for us to fight back with what we have. Only together can we break what fate had in store for us on EDI's data files.

We can break the cycle of stone that was set out for us. Now we have the tools to alter time where in the original the Earth suffered a fifty year nuclear winter. It took the discovery of the Prothean Beacon on Mars in those data bases to help us clean up our world. By then a lot of things could not be saved. Now is the time to change it. Though we can wait for the beacon till the right year and keep this to ourselves the space station Mira will not. I for one do not want to live in a nuclear winter. I do not want to see such separation again I want to see the sun for the rest of my days. So tonight we suit up I've heard that Jessica and EDI have provided us with uniforms based on those of the original crew. And Normandy has a new coat of paint on her so when we launch we will launch in style is that right Martha?" she said looking at the young American.

Martha then stood up shakily and nodded before standing at attention and giving the doctor a salute.

Slowly Aaron stood up with her also and did his version of a salute. Soon others joined in as well standing up and giving their version of a salute. Dr. Alenkov stood proud as one by one more of her crew stood up to give her a salute. When the entire crew stood up strong with firm salutes to her she slowly and shakily raised her hand up in a salute. When she did the others stood up taller as she smiled at them her crew and her comrades.

She gave a sharp release of the salute and they all did the same to her. She was so proud of her crew and they knew it.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Martha walked around her room finishing her packing of her things. The only thing left to do was change into her uniform. She stepped into the shower to clean herself off from the hot day in Auckland. Too bad she could not see the sights of New Zealand. She wanted to see the area that the Lord of the Rings was filmed.

Oh well.

She looked around and found that everything was in place. The only thing left to do was put on the uniform that Jessica had made for everyone. It seems that her mother runs a clothes company here that is why she was living here. She then moved over to where the uniform lay on the bed ready for her to put it on. The curtains were already closed so she did not have to worry about ease droppers. She slowly let the towel fall from her body and took the uniform in her hand feeling the materials in it.

Taking a deep breath she began to dress.

A HALF HOUR LATER

Martha walked out with Aaron and the other members of the Normandy crew into a waiting bus that would take them to the airport where the Normandy was parked. The place was shut down as the world prepared to meet its end as families wanted to be home to comfort loved ones.

As the buses pulled away from the hotel onto the main road a police escort was there to open the way for them. Sirens went off as folks pulled over to make way for the ones who will save them all. People gathered in the streets and paid them a farewell as they traveled down the road. Shouts could be heard as appraisers and protesters lined the streets. People saying prayers in all religions also gathered waiting for their heroes to travel to the stars.

As they turned towards the airport the crowds were already cleared and the Media was gathered in the corners with cameras rolling and lights flashing. Already Martha felt her demophobia start to kick in. Aaron sensing this held her hand as the door opened and they both left the bus. The lights were almost overwhelming to her and Aaron thought she was going to blast them when felt power in her hand. He held it as she walked down shakily. Barricades were the only thing keeping the media from swarming them along with all the armed guards there.

Still they walked slowly but confidently as they entered the airport. Walking up the stairs and towards the gate that would take them to the Normandy was too long to Martha and luckily most of the Media was kept at a distance.

Along the glass hallway overlooking the ship Martha had to marvel at the new paint job that the ship underwent. It was white and black just like the old photos of it with blue trim only this time the trim was done in a tribal design. The image of a dragon in black with the planet earth in its talons were on the side. It was a marvel to behold.

When they reached the door the two armed guards awaited them as they opened the door and they crew entered.

The Jetway was long but the crew managed to get to the ship. Normandy's doors were already opened and so was the systems check. Once everyone was scanned they entered the door and onto the ship. Normandy immediately lit up for them as the crew came onboard.

Aaron marveled at the sight as he quickly went to his station on the bridge. He was asked by EDI to be the systems analyst due to his computer skills. He quickly took a spot on the bridge near the cockpit so he can be near Martha. Reynolds took his spot as copilot and Hilary on the other side of him as weather analyst. Others quickly went to their stations as they did the first time they were on Normandy.

Alenkov took her stand behind the holographic image of the ship with the image of Planet Earth nearest to her stood.

"All systems are green," Martha's voice came over the P.A.

"Normandy is ready to launch mission control do we have clearance." Alenkov said

"_Normandy this is Auckland flight control skies are clear you are go for launch_," was the reply.

"You heard him Martha get this bird in the air I want up and out in about thirty minutes," Alenkov said.

"Aye, aye ma'am," was the response from the cockpit.

BRIDGE

Martha began final preparations as she saw through the sideways view port the Jetway was cleared from the Normandy. She slowly started the ship up warming up the systems as she pulled the ship slowly away from the airport. Using the landing thrusters she hovered towards the runway. Pulling up the landing gear she stayed well low to the ground. Pulling closer towards the runway she then did a turn the lights of the runway were lit as the sun started to set on the horizon.

"Alright lifting to a better altitude and beginning ascent," she said.

Flipping a few switches the ship began to hum as the main engine came online and she lifted it up higher.

INSIDE THE AIRPORT

Onlookers watched the ship from the runway as the four main thrusters came online as the ship rose off the ground. Slowly as if someone lit a fire the back landing gear came up and the ship started its forwards accelerating as it shot like a rocket across the runway. When it was away it blasted off the ground and towards the sky faster then a rocket. They took pictures of the ship hoping to capture it before it disappeared into the evening sky.

And towards space...

TBC


	19. Normandy to the Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 18: Normandy to the Rescue**

Every television on Earth was tuned to the news as people waited on the news of the world's end. Billions with televisions or radios turned their stations to watch the broadcasts of the launch of the Normandy. They watched it race down the runway of the Auckland Airport and blast its way into the sky.

Normandy left no cloud or smoke trail, no signs of its blast from the earth.

Nothing

Like a ghost on the wind it flew through the clouds as effortlessly as an eagle. Rising every slowly and cutting through the air without any aid of rockets the Normandy continued to rise. The glow of the engines was the only thing symbolizing Normandy as its rise into the night sky became more mythical then reality.

As it left the atmosphere the last of the water vapor from the clouds dissipated into space. It then did a bank and headed towards the coordinates of the space station MIRA.

NORMANDY

Martha steered the ship towards the whereabouts of Mira the space station that is currently endangering the Earth. From what she read on the ship it was impossible for a simple meteor to destroy the reactor chamber. She went through the specs herself and unless there was already a structural weakness in the chamber itself something is not right.

"Hey Reynolds do you have the feeling that something is amiss with the while station blowing?" Martha asked.

"You know what? Yeah I do mate something is not right. I mean Mira was once a missile satellite created in the Cold War to counter act American Missile attempts. Then it was converted into a space station. The station itself was made around the missile silo. In order for Russia to get rid of all the nuclear missiles that it obtained they decided to use it for the reactor. Each time a piece of plutonium or uranium is used up a new one replaces it by taking it out of the missiles. It was an effective way of recycling the last remnants of the Cold War." Reynolds replied.

"Yeah that is the part that bothers me." Martha said as she neared the station.

"You know what kid it bothers me too," Reynolds replied.

SPACE STATION MIRA

Ivan Alenkov was sitting near the window looking out at planet Earth. The sight of the planet itself looms ever closer slowly but surely and he felt that if he was going to die then he would die content looking at the Earth.

"What is that?" a shout was heard and Ivan pushed himself off of the wall to see what the commotion was about.

The other scientists onboard the station moved towards the window the man who yelled said.

Ivan looked out the window.

At first he could not see nothing.

Then like a beacon of hope something appeared from over the horizon of the planet. In the light of the sun something was seen. It was small at first moving towards them.

"Its a shuttle! A shuttle has arrived!" someone shouted and cheers went throughout the station.

Ivan felt relief as the shouts and cheers filled the halls of the crew quarters. The ship was fast approaching at an alarming rate.

NORMANDY

Martha steered the ship towards the docking bay of the station. It was in direct route to the crew quarters and the safest place to put the Normandy docking bay airlocks.

"Alright girl nice and steady now," Reynolds said.

"I know what Reynolds and besides EDI is helping me calculate where to land," Martha said

"I have the airlocks secured and ready to accommodate the atmosphere and gravitational difference between the station and the Normandy," EDI replied.

"Has medical been notified?" Martha asked

"Dr. Amari and Dr. Shenoy have been notified and their staff is on standby. Major Lawoski and his team are also on standby awaiting orders to board the station. Dr. Alenkov is heading up to bridge," EDI then logged off.

"Alright prepare for docking procedures we are docking with space station Mira in ten seconds," Martha then hit a few switches on her holographic board.

MIRA

The crew watched as the sleek new ship manuvered itself directly against the docking bay. Already the magnetic clamps have taken hold. The door that leads to the docking bay went from Red to Green and the door opened to admit the crew of the Normandy. Already doctors rushed in ushering the crew of the Mira towards the door. Dr. Ivan Alenkov turned and found his wife floating in to hug him.

"Elena!" he said and she gathered him in her arms.

"Ivan!" she said and they gave a kiss or reunion.

Suddenly the sounds of an explosion interrupted their reunion.

The comms came to life, "_Dr. Alenkov you need to get out of there now! __T__he ship is about to explode!_" Martha's voice said over the comm.

Her eyes hardened as she shoved her husband towards the doors. "Get them out of here now!" she shouted and quickly as they could the Normandy crew pushed the last of the scientists through.

There was about fifteen of them total as they were ushered into the airlocks towards the Normandy's main docking area. Alenkov shot through just as the door closed behind her and the explosion happened. Rushing down the airlock the doors to the Normandy closed and the usual scans went before the pressure and the gravity kicked in.

"MARTHA GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" she shouted.

"No need to tell me twice," Martha said as she felt the ship lurch as it was released from the clamps.

"Elena what is this?" her husband Ivan said.

"Get him to the medical bay I will brief you on the way," she said.

In the cockpit the ship lurched as Martha tried to get it away from the ship.

"I am detecting massive impacts to our shield," EDI said.

"I know that EDI! I am trying to get us the fuck out of here so shut up!" Martha said as she powered everything into the thrusters.

Normandy pushed itself away from the space station at full speed the ship shot away just as the station exploded again. Martha barely was able to get away from the station as another explosion rocked it knocking it out of orbit and towards Earth. She made the jump to FTL just in time.

The short jump was enough to survive the explosion as she slowed the ship down and brought it to a stop.

"EDI what is our status?" she asked

"All the Mira's personnel are accounted for and are receiving medical treatment for muscle atrophy and early stages of starvation and dehydration," EDI stated.

"Holy shit look at that!" Reynolds said and Martha looked on the side viewer.

There the space station started its descent into the atmosphere. The fires of the ship are propelling it towards the planet at an alarming rate.

"Oh shit!" Martha said.

"Normandy is equipped to take out that station Martha all you have to do is use the Thannix Cannon on the main primary reactor in order to reduce or possibly eliminate all traces of radioactivity before it disperses in the atmosphere." EDI spoke up.

"Thannix Cannon?" Martha said.

"Use it!" Aaron said

Martha turned to him, "Use it Martha the world is going to be destroyed if we don't do something now!" Aaron said.

"What do you people think," she said as she started powering up the ship.

"Go for it,"

"Give it hell,"

"Don't let our fate be set in stone!"

Martha began to steer the ship towards the station and she began to make calculations as she went. "EDI we need to take out the rest of the debris first to minimize the damage upon impact is that possible?" Martha said.

"It is possible Normandy is equipped to deal with multiple points of damage. The G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. systems are made to deal with multiple fast moving targets. Using them will help in our cause," EDI replied.

"Alright lets do this," Martha said as she steered the ship towards the station and entered FTL

MOSCOW RUSSIA

The sky began to light up as the Space Station MIRA made its descent towards Earth. People were running for their lives in the streets afraid of the destruction that MIRA was going to inhibit on them. It was a mass panic as people ran each other over looking for ways to get out alive. Mothers held onto their children as they ran in the streets. There was crying and shouting as all over the city people forgot about looting and just ran.

NORMANDY

Martha's hands raced across the controls steering the ship towards the falling space station. Her mind was racing as fast as the ship was going. Already the fiery trails that appeared behind the station as it broken up and fall were appearing behind them.

"Alright Aaron since you and Hilary are both on the side comms wanna play with the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N Systems?" Martha said to her boyfriend.

"You know I am horrible with video games right?" Aaron said as he lit up the HUD on the guardian system.

"Yeah but EDI can help you," Martha said.

"G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. system online," EDI said.

"If it makes you feel better Aaron I am not so good on video games either," Hilary said.

"Just target the large pieces they are hard to miss," EDI replied.

Martha then steered the ship on a vector towards the falling debris. Already Aaron and Hilary were setting the sky ablaze with their torpedoes while Martha used the cannon to take out the main part of the station.

The debris began to break up as it burned into the atmosphere. But still due to the size of the ship it was not enough. The Normandy's weapons took care a good portion of it but still huge chunks of it spilled into the atmosphere.

"Shit we have to take those out!" Martha said.

She opened fire on the large debris taking it out before swinging the ship in to attack another piece of debris when something came shooting out from it.

"What the fuck is that?" Reynolds yelled.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know!" Martha shouted back.

"I am detecting the arming of several of the missiles onboard the station. There is an outside signal being sent from Earth. I have isolated the signal and detected where the missiles are coming from. They are locked into to our position," EDI said.

"Fuck! Aaron see if you or Hilary can aim for that piece of shit there!" Martha sent the coordinates.

"I have it," Hilary said as she sent torpedoes that way.

"Fuck! Mart there is another one just off the starboard side!" Aaron shouted.

Martha worked fast at the controls steering the ship away from the missiles. But they swung around and headed directly towards her.

"FUCK HEAT SEEKERS!" Reynolds shouted.

"_What is going on up there?" _Dr. Alenkov said over the comm.

"We are in deep shit ma'am it seems as if someone does not want us to destroy the ship. They have fired heat seeking missiles from the station itself," Martha said.

"_That is impossible that station's weapons have been offline for decades!" _Ivan Alenkov said over the comm.

"Well some asshole turned them back on doc. And when I get back to Earth I am going to kill the son of a bitch for shooting at me," Martha shouted.

"_Take them out do whatever it takes Martha do not let that station get to the ground!" _Dr. Alenkov said.

"You got it ma'am,"

An explosion rocked the ship as Martha steered the ship away from another missile.

"Fuck I can't get to the main reactor this way!" Martha said.

"We have to take out those missiles and...what the fuck? Is that a turret?" Reynolds said as he passed the information to Martha.

"Fuck this is like fucken playing Halo!" Martha said as she steered clear of the debris and of the incoming missiles. Turning the Normandy in a maneuver that would kill most pilots Martha made a run directly towards the turret.

"Aaron open fire on that turret NOW!" she shouted.

Aaron used his HUD to open fire using the GUARDIAN systems. EDI then located several more turrets and locked on them as well.

"Someone is trying to hack into the Normandy's systems. I am fighting them off but we need to locate the relay that is bouncing the system." EDI said.

"I thought you were very advanced?" Martha replied.

"I am but it is coming from multiple fronts and they are using a virus of military grade to get into my systems," EDI said

"Flood their systems with porn or something?" Martha shouted.

"I can do that," EDI replied.

Martha swung the ship around letting Aaron lock on to the target and using the cannons to take out a turret and an onslaught of missiles.

"Fuck how many missiles does these things have!" Reynolds said as he used the targeting system to hit the turret with two javelin torpedoes.

"I have no idea but someone is going to answer for this!" Martha said.

"I have activated the STARWARS defensive systems to help us take out the remaining defenses," EDI said.

Sure enough explosions rocked the debris. For a station that size the amount of armor and defenses were a lot to take in. An explosion rocked the ship shaking the ship and crew.

"Mass Effect shields are at eighty percent and holding," said Hilary.

"Shit!" Martha said as she manuvered the ship away from another missile.

"EDI what is the status on the reactor core?" Martha said.

"The core has just entered the atmosphere and is starting its descent to Moscow," she said.

"FUCK!" Martha said and turned the Normandy towards the reactor.

She had to steer clear of any other debris which Aaron and Hilary took care of. Firing the thrusters at full power she sped towards the huge chunk of MIRA's space station reactor. Her hands were sweating as she tried to keep the ship steady as she neared the target.

"Alright lets see what the Thannix Cannons can do!" Martha said as she had her HUD light up in front of her.

"You want me to do that Marty?" Reynolds said.

"No I have to do it if not then chances are we will miss, Aaron, Hilary keep those missiles at bay there are about ten of them heading in our direction!" Martha shouted as she began to keep the ship steady.

"Alright Mart be careful!" Aaron said.

"EDI you help Aaron and Hilary with defending the ship," Martha said.

"I will do so," EDI replied.

She saw the HUD display the target in front of her. The side monitors helped her to steer clear of any debris and incoming weapons fire. The front of the Normandy lit up as she closed the shutters relying on the sensors and monitor relays to target the main reactor.

"Fuck this is going to be close," Martha said as she felt sweat pour down the side of her face.

The targeting system was taking a while to target the main reactor as it was unfocused and moving rapidly.

"Keep it steady," Martha whispered to herself.

"There the last of the missiles is down Marty go for it!" shouted Reynolds.

Martha struggled with steering the ship and trying to hold her steady.

_Come on just a little further_ she thought to herself.

The targeting HUD moved at a rapid rate as she pushed the ship further towards her target.

_Come on lock on! LOCK ON!_ She said to herself.

Unknowingly she started to glow a light blue color as she thought this and poured all of her focus into that shot.

"Target locked!" EDI said.

"Fire!" she said

She felt the ship lurch as it unleashed the full power of the Thanix Cannons right down the throat of the reactor. When it hit the explosion was huge as it rocked the ship. Everyone held on as the ship lurched from where it pushed through the flames.

But there was still a large chunk that left the reactor and it was falling fast.

"Fuck!" Martha said.

"How the fuck are we going to catch that? For that piece alone is enough to wipe out Moscow and western Russia!" yelled Hilary.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Martha said.

"What the fuck are you going to do? We don't have time to catch up and shoot that thing before it hits the ground!" Reynolds said.

"Yes we do! EDI take power from nonessential systems and put them in thrusters we are going after that thing!" Martha said as she pushed the ship forward.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Reynolds yelled.

"I will do what ever it takes to protect those people and our planet so I am going to do something stupid," Martha said.

"Mart what the fuck!" Aaron was now shouting at his station.

Martha ignored him as she pushed all power into thrusters and dove down towards it. The fire from the friction would have destroyed an ordinary shuttle but the Normandy is not your average ship. With advanced armor the ship could handle the heat. Martha had long since retracted the Thannix cannons and all the weapons diverting all power to thrusters and speed. She pushed it towards the earth. Even with the inertial dampers and artificial gravity the ship began to shake as Martha pushed it past the chunk of research station.

"We are past the last piece of debris distance half a kilometer." EDI said

"Good, EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Martha shouted over the comm and she could hear everyone scrambling.

Doing a suddenly 360 degree turn would have vaporized most ships but the Normandy held as she did just that. While she was at it she activated the Thannix Cannon again as she shot forwards. Opening fire she raced towards it and with all the speed she could pour into it kept firing all weapons at it.

The resulting explosions from the reactor was blinding, luckily the shutters were closed to protect the ship.

"Main reactor has been vaporized all signs of radiation are gone. MIRA is completely destroyed and there are no traces of any threats to planet Earth," EDI said.

Martha breathed a sigh of relief as she blasted the ship out into orbit once again. Reynolds sat there stunned as she had gotten the ship to a good orbit and then released the controls, "EDI take over I need a break," Martha said.

"Acknowledged copilot Reynolds would you like control of this ship?" EDI asked.

"No, I need one after what has happened," Reynolds said.

"Acknowledged I am asuming control of the ship. We will arrive at Luna in fifteen minutes, rest well you deserve it," EDI replied.

Reynolds looked over at his pilot and noticed the seat pouring down her face as she was totally exhausted. She was breathing heavy which shows a sign of concern so he made the call to Earth telling them that the scientists are safe and that the space station was vaporized.

"_We could see the explosion all the way from Washington D.C. Shit that was one hell of a fireball Normandy. __W__hat the hell did you do?" _the person on the other end said.

"Tell him I pulled a 'Crazy Ivan' on Mira's ass," Martha replied and Reynolds laughed before he relayed the message.

"_Damn Normandy that was one hell of a stunt its all over the internet and the __N__ews Media is going to have a field day. Well when you land let us know where and we can set up security Earth out," _the line went dead as Martha got up and barely dragged her self towards the elevator. Aaron was hot on her heels as he helped her towards the back of the CIC.

NORMANDY MEDICAL BAY

"It is finished my love," Dr. Alenkov said to her husband who was receiving treatment for muscle atrophy.

"That it is, I still am coming to terms with you managing to activate and command the very alien vessel that you have been stranded on for months," Ivan Alenkov said to his wife.

"I know it is hard to believe myself. All those months of starving and rationing and then to suddenly find that it was an illusion. The ship has quite the defensive system in place," she said.

Ivan chuckled as he laid there on the bed staring at the cabling around the ship.

"I would have never dreamed of being on a ship such as this Elena. A real live space ship!" he said.

"Yes and from what EDI told me we are currently heading for the moon for some rest," Elena replied.

"The moon!" her husband said.

"Yes, well away from the media till you at least can walk," she said.

"I have lowered the gravity in the medical bay to help you with your recovery doctor. I have found that by lowering the gravity it will help to restrengthen your muscles a bit to allow them to adjust to being in gravity again. However you are confined to the medial bay till Dr. Amari or Dr. Shenoy deems it possible to move out and intermingle with the crew again," EDI spoke up.

"Who?" Ivan asked,

"The ship's A.I. We call her EDI," Elena answered.

"Incredible!" he said taking it all in.

"We will arrive on Luna in twenty minutes," EDI replied.

"Alright then I will leave you to rest before we make the trip back to Earth," with that she kissed her husband before walking towards the doors to the medical bay.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Martha woke from her bed in Aaron's arms the past few hours have been taxing to her body. They didn't do anything just laid there resting while she slept off the exhaustion of the battle or what she would call a battle. Those turrets took her and the crew by surprise and she bet that the governments are going to have a field day with that one. MIRA was not supposed to have guns installed on the ship. In fact it was just a missile silo created by the Russians to stop American nuclear missiles from hitting their soil.

Now someone is going to have to answer to that when word gets out.

"EDI did you send that report of what happened and the specs?" Martha inquired.

"All specifications of the past battle and the destruction of MIRA was sent as per Dr. Alenkov's request. I even added the video footage of the turrets and missile launchers. The governments are currently doing a full investigation as to why there are weapons onboard MIRA and why did they target the Normandy." EDI replied.

"Well while they are solving that issue I am just going to sit here and look at the stars for a bit," Martha replied.

"Logging you out Martha," EDI replied.

TBC

**FINALLY! One more chapter to go till I have uploaded my entire story! That is one hell of a plot bunny! Well enjoy I might even put a cover image up soon hopefully. **


	20. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT ONLY MY SELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC...I AM BROKE PEOPLE!**

**A/n: This is a reminder that this is an A.U. Fic that takes place in the year 2012 so no flames and just read the story to get why it was in the Mass Effect section. **

**Mass Effect The Immortal Series pt 1. **

**Mass Effect: Flight of the Normandy **

**Chapter 19: Epilogue What the Future Holds**

UNITED NATIONS BUILDING MOSCOW

After the destruction of the Space Station Mira the governments went into a full investigation as to why it had armaments in the first place. One of the things they looked into was how the weapons got up there in the first place, how it was installed and who did it?

It is going to take some time before they found the culprit, but some of the fingerprints points to one person...Alexandria Wilcox.

Alexandria is spending time in a maximum security prison awaiting trial and execution for treason against her home country and against the United Nations. The nations of the world want her dead and they are going to have her blood to spill on the ground if they have it.

The United Nations is currently undergoing a meeting on the appending arrival of Normandy when it decides to return to Earth. Already two weeks have past and the ship has yet to return to Earth. The reason being is that the scientists that were on Mira need to recover from their ordeal before they can make an approach. Also some of the systems were damaged and are undergoing repairs. 

Or so they say.

Currently the ship is on the Moon enjoying the quiet of the stars and the chance for the scientists of the space station to get used to some gravity. The moon was the perfect place for them to explore and get reacquainted with gravity. As they moved about they were being monitored by Dr. Amari and Dr. Shenoy who was using a form of exercise on them to help adapt them to the moon's gravity. The rest of the crew was enjoying some R&R to recover from their ordeal.

For two weeks the ship was going through some diagnostics to see if there was any damage done to it during their scuffle with the turrets. But other then some minor burns and a malfunctioning engine everything was fine. They managed to get the ship repaired and ready for flight. The software systems and pre-flight checks the ship was doing just fine.

The scientists are amazed that such an advanced ship could survive such an onslaught and get out alive. They also marvel at the sight of the earth from the Moon.

One of them was Dr. Elena Alenkov along with her husband Dr. Ivan Alenkov. Both were at the moment sitting on the crest of one of the craters enjoying each others company. It has been nearly a year since they saw each other with one going to the moon the other to the bottom of the ocean. Both had a fascination with space and the stars and now with Normandy they will get their chance.

Inside the ship Martha was giving Aaron the official tour since he only saw the cockpit during their rescue mission. Being as she is mechanic oriented she helped with repairs to the ship. The engine problems were caused by her crazy maneuver at the station. It caused the engine on the farthest left side to burn out and luckily for them their onmi-tools helped with repairs. The repairs were minor but tedious since the systems are totally new to them. Thanks to EDI and the technology that they were given it helped then a lot.

With systems fully repaired and the scientists ready to go it was time to return to Earth. EDI had already adjusted the gravity of the ship to match that of Earth's to help the crew when they reenter the atmosphere. On the last day on the moon they decided to look at the Earth one last time. Standing together they took pictures and photographs of each other and their trip on the Normandy. Hiding it away so that way it would not be taken from them by the government. They hid them on their omni-tools to help them in remembering what they looked like.

When all the repairs were done it was time to leave.

Martha is currently sitting in the cockpit waiting for the all clear before she can start with pre-flight checks.

"EDI are we ready to go?" she asked

"All systems are functioning correctly no signs of any errors or malfunctions. Engines are reporting to be in full operating capacity." she said

"Alright staring pre-flight preparations now," Martha said and lit up her holographic display.

The display showed all of Normandy's systems running smoothly and awaiting start up. Hitting a few switches and buttons she began to start the start up proceedure. The familiar whine of the Tantalus drive as it began its warm up. All the systems showed green as Martha powered them up one by one. Slowly as if rising from its nest the ship known as Normandy began its rise from the moon's surface. The landing gear slowly retracting as the doors to the cargo bay closed. Doing other pre-flight checks Martha finished with practiced ease before setting the course for the Planet Earth.

With engines at full power she forward the thrusters and manuvered the ship towards the planet. The short FTL jump allowed the crew to get ready for the entry into the planets atmosphere.

"All systems normal and all lights are green, where do you want us to land Dr. Alenkov?" Martha asked.

Dr. Elena Alenkov entered the bridge her poise stern like a military commander with her husband behind her in a wheel chair. His body not quite ready yet for Earth's gravity.

"Head to Moscow for that is the city that I wish to return to," she said.

"Aye, aye ma'am that is where we are heading now," Martha replied as she set the course.

She then grabbed the holographic controls and steered the ship towards the Northern Hemisphere of the planet.

"Planet Earth this is SSV Normandy we are on a landing course with Moscow I repeat we are on a landing course for Moscow over," Martha said over the comms.

"_Rodger that Normandy this is the Russian Air traffic Control you are cleared to land at the Domodedovo Airport all planes have been diverted for safe landing of the Normandy," _was the voice of air traffic control.

"Rodger that Air Traffic Control Normandy out," Martha said

"Scanners says skies are clear you may proceed to Russian Air Space," Aaron said.

"Alright heading in," Martha said.

The Normandy began its descent towards the Earth with the flames of the atmosphere scraping on her front and underside. Closing the window shutters Martha kept the ship steady as it began its descent. The slight shuttering of the ship signaled their reentry into the Earth.

When the shuttering had stopped she reopened the window shutters again to give a view of the city itself. It was just first light in Moscow and she steered the ship over the mountains and near where the population was heaviest. As they neared the Russian border two fighter planes came long side them just like before in New Zealand. These were Typhoon fighters baring the Russian Air Force Markings. Knowing what to do the Normandy followed them down towards the airport.

The snow and ice from last nights blizzard quickly melted under Normandy's landing gear as it was extended when they neared the landing strip.

Already onboard Martha could see the various media flashes of cameras and the barricades which offer some protection. The man on the ground giving directions allows them to maneuver to land. As they did this a blast of hot air was met as people backed away a bit.

The sound of engines going offline signaled the end of a long journey for the crew and a chance to sit back and relax.

"EDI lower the cargo bay doors since we need medical help for the scientists," Martha said

"Lowering cargo bay doors. There are some men outside with guns they said that they will be providing escort from the ship to the awaiting vans," EDI said.

"What are they going to do with the scientists?" Reynolds replied,

"They are going to be escorted to the nearest hospital where they will receive their post space medical examination," EDI replied back.

"Alright then Reynolds make sure that the cargo bay doors are cleared before anyone leaves the ship," Alenkov said.

"Aye, aye ma'am," Reynolds said as he and Aaron got up to do their checks.

"Hilary you go down and make sure that everything is ready for departure," she said.

Nodding Hilary got up from the seat leaving Martha there to finish with post flight checks. It did not take long as she was soon up and Alenkov handed her a parka and jacket.

"I know you have never been to Russia before so you need to dress warm since it will be cold," she replied and nodding Martha did exactly that.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The crowds was getting anxious as they waited till the crew departs. Already the scientists were loaded onto the ambulance as they drove right up the ramps. The crew had to walk down the ramp into the waiting vehicles because they were being escorted by the Russian Military. The cars drove away from the frozen ground of the Domodedovo Airport runway towards the crowds. The media flashed their cameras and screams could be heard in Russian which the non Russian crew picked up on their translators as 'We love you!' and 'Thank you for saving us!'

The cars quickly sped up on the freeway as they turned away from the Airport towards safer grounds from the Media. Already sirens from the police were there along with several armed forces. The cars were then joined by screaming fans and people from all around wishing the crew of the Normandy well wishes and some adoring fans also offered their cell phone numbers and addresses. It was very crowding and luckily if it wasn't for the police and the security then they would have dealt with a panicked Martha.

A WEEK LATER

It was snowing when Martha woke. The early morning light of the sun had not reached the window of Martha's room when she woke. The last few days had been hard on her seeing as the crowds, the media and the nightmares of the past year plagued her mind. Dr. Zenger told her that it will all go away in time. PTSD was one thing that Martha has dealt with before but not on this scale. Dying nearly twice over had done that to her. She stared out into the night sky the gray of the morning just coming over the horizon. The past week had been a nightmare of interviews and speeches by all sorts of leaders and diner parties that Martha can barely remember. She and Aaron had not taken it well and had hid back in her room.

Some of the others had done the same thing having been used to each others company for so long. She and Aaron had shared a room together with separate bedrooms inside their suite. This was something she was not used to at all. The rest of the Normandy crew share the same thing but being Heroes for a day has its perks.

The part Martha liked the best was the isolation and the height of the room. Already she opened the window into the chilly winter air. A soft breeze filled her hair as she looked out over the city of Moscow.

"_I find Moscow intriguing," _EDI's voice filled her ear.

"Yeah it is," Martha said staring out over the city streets.

"_It's history and people make me want to study humans more. My time in the future has not allowed me time to interact with the species that has created me. I had a__n__ external body that I used to explore the various ports, but in this time having a robotic body around will draw a lot of attention," _EDI replied.

"I know," Martha said.

"_Your voice sounds troubled? The media is not listening in if that is what you are asking. I have run thorough scans of the room and have found no listening and video devices around," _EDI replied.

"No that is not it," Martha said.

"_Are your nightmares still troubling you?_" EDI asked.

"No it is not it either" Martha sighed at this, "EDI why did you choose me as your pilot? And don't give me that crap about dancing," Martha said in a firm voice.

The light started to get brighter as was the silence.

"_I chose you not only for your technical skills with my systems, but seeing as you were the only one being left out I figured you needed a job," _EDI replied.

"That is all?" Martha asked.

"_I also found that __if I were to give the controls to someone like Major Lawoski or Sargent Reynolds then it would have destroyed the idea of a pilot who can pull the Normandy's systems through their optimum levels." _EDI replied.

"You just wanted me to do it instead of Major Lawoski? Why?" Martha asked.

"_Because there is purpose __in you being my pilot. When I say that you make me dance it means not a__s a__ sexual preference as it is pulling my systems and capabilities to the ultimate combat simulations. You__r__ creative prowess allows me to use my systems to its maximum capacity. After nearly 325 million years of slumber I needed someone who can,'keep me on my toes,' per say" _EDI replied.

"I never knew that," Martha said.

"_Major Lawoski and Sargent Reynolds are both bound by the rules and parameters of their military training. That makes them limited on what they can do with my systems and what they can't do. I did not want that in a pilot. Seeing as it was you who solved the riddle of activating the Normandy and your quickness to adapt allows me to finalize who I wanted for a pilot." _EDI said.

"You said you did not want that in a pilot? Why not?" Martha asked now truly intrigued.

"_It limits the possibilities of utilizing my systems. I am able to out perform and out maneuver any and all of your present aircraft that you have here on Earth at this present time. To limit yourself on what you can do will be pointless with the Normandy. To pilot this ship means that you have to be outside of your normal parameters and expand yourself into the possibility that this is a ship which can do things that conventional craft can't. A good example would be that I am the only ship that can travel into FTL and back. That is a huge step for humans in this age and time. Also you have to work with me in order for the ship to fully function. Major Lawoski and Sargent Reynolds can't do that. Their mindset is not on the aspects of the ship. It is on the ingrained training that they had as soldiers for their countries. __That means that they are limited to their expected thinking. That maneuver you did with the space station's main reactor was an example that both Sargent Reynolds and Major Lawoski can't do. They will try to attack the reactor from behind in its least vulnerable spot which would have proven pointless when it comes into contact with the planet. _

_You on the other hand are not limited to that and used a maneuver that you saw on television to race towards the front where the most vulnerable spot is located. You took that chance even though it damaged an engine. That is something I need in a pilot someone who has no limits in what they can do and how they can do it. Someone who is not bound for rules and regulations related to aircraft," _EDI finished.

"I get it now you wanted someone who is not trained to be a pilot to fly the Normandy because then they can get creative in flying her is that right?" Martha said with a smile.

"_Yes, plus it will help you with overcoming your lack of self esteem. Give something to you and let your imagination fly with it allows you to gain confidence in yourself and allows yourself to be stronger," _EDI replied.

"Thanks," Martha replied.

By now the sun had just started to show more of its light over the horizon and Martha watched it as the buildings in front of her seem to light up with its orange glow. The world seemed flat with no mountains, no ocean and she longed to see it. Here however the snow covers everything giving it a glow that was unmatched by artificial anything.

The light had covered her face and she could feel the warmth of it coming to her as a pair of arms encircled her.

She turned to find Aaron behind her as he placed his head on hers. The sight of the sunrise was just enough for them to enjoy each others company a little longer. Today starts the new year off along with the celebration of service to all the crew of the Normandy.

THAT AFTERNOON

The main courtyard of the great palace of St. Petersburg in Russia marked the day where everyone in the world watched as the people of the Normandy were given medals of honor for their heroism into the unknown. Frankly everyone was nervous seeing as they have to be in uniform. Thermal underwear was something that Martha was not used to and even after hours of practicing she was still cold. They were lined up in two rows on either side of the walkway. They all wore the uniforms that they had when they came on the Normandy. It was the same blue uniform with military cargo pants and oversized shirt. (Mass Effect 3 Alliance Uniform) the logo for the new Normandy shown on the chest part and on the left arm. Their last names on the right breast patch like normal uniforms. They stood looking slightly out of place amongst the tens of thousands.

Already the audience was cheering and howling when the Russian President gave his speech and thanks to the translators from the Normandy they could all understand what he was saying in clarity.

"My fellow people of Earth we greet you today from Russia's St. Petersburg Winter Palace home to the former monarchs. We come here as a people not of many nations, but of one nation.

The nation of Earth.

Just two weeks ago Earth was facing the greatest threat ever imagined. It was man-made and it would have caused our world to fall into the burning inferno that everyone would have loved to call Armageddon. Today we have the very people behind me who stood up in the face of adversity. They are the few men and women from various backgrounds who came together for a common goal. That goal was to protect and server humanity to the greatest of their abilities. Today we give out these awards to each and everyone of the crew of the SSV Normandy and pray that they will continue to better understand their ship and our world for future generations to come," with that the audience cheered as another speaker came up and held up the first medal for someone to see.

"I would like to call upon the leaders of the nations of each and every person who has served on the Normandy. Each person will be greeted and awarded by their leader and they shall turn to the audience and present themselves to the audience. I would like to first call upon the Prime Minister of Australia to present their award to the crew member who represented their country in this time of crisis.

Martha watched with Aaron as each and every country's leader came to represent their nation and their crew member. When it came finally for her and Aaron both were shocked when the President of the United States walked up there and requested their presence. Aaron was the first up with his medal along with Hilary right after wards. She also received recognition from the American Science foundation for her work on the effects of Element Zero on the wild life of the Challenger Deep. When Martha came to the stage she was very nervous as her palms were sweating.

Slowly she shook the hand of the President and Vice President along with the First Lady and received her award for her heroism and her piloting skills. They were the last of the crew to be awarded for their presence till the Russian President stood.

When she returned to her station she was sighing with relief as she was finally away from all the attention. Aaron held out his hand and she took it.

"I would like to give this special award to a special woman who with her cunning and commanding skills she took control of a dire situation and turned it into an opportunity. She then used that same skill to command the very ship that mankind has for half a century tried to unlock. Risking starvation, death and extinction and remaining cool about it, I would like to award Dr. Elena Alenkov for her heroism and bravery against all odds thrown at her and her charge. Elena please come up to receive this medal of honor for leadership under fire and this civilian award heroism and overcoming impossible odds."

As soon as Alenkov rose so did the rest of the crew. It was decided by Major Lawoski that since they think of themselves as the crew of the Normandy they should act like it. So when Dr. Alenkov walked down the aisle to receive her awards Lawoski stood straight. Everyone else just stood in line. With his voice projected thanks to his omni-tool he gave the shout so everyone can here.

"NORMANDY CREW ATTTTEEEENNNNNTION!"

He said that last part slowly like a soldier in the ranks.

Everyone of the Normandy crew stood up straighter like soldiers and saluted to Dr. Alenkov as she passed. The audience screamed in delight as they held their salute to her as she walked tall and proud. She walked up in her skirt and uniform as she gotten up on the stage for her awards. She shook hands with the Russian President along with all the other world leaders. Slowly as she made her way down she stood tall like a military general. Coming up to the crew who still stood at attention she smiled before she stood straight as well. She then slowly raised her right hand to her brow in a full salute.

"NORMANDY CREW AT EASE!" she said and they group relaxed with their legs spread and their hands behind their backs.

Again this drove the crowd wild when they did this. Nodding her head Alenkov walked through each and every member of her crew. Her sense of pride was well noted as she took in the faces of people whom she come to know as family. They started out as scientists, retired military personnel and civilians. Now they are the crew of the only known alien vessel in the world. Only they know the real origins of the space ship Normandy. They will hold that secret to its grave that much she knows.

Nodding her head she began to walk down the ranks again and her crew also formed two lines before following Alenkov down the lines of the Audience. People cheered and shouted their praise to them as they kept walking towards the waiting cars along the street.

Their memory will not be forgotten.

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

"Oceanic readings are finished and all samples are accounted for Dr. Alenkov," Hilary said from her seat on the bridge.

"All radio signals are good ma'am in fact I am picking an old radio frequency from back in the fifties," said Aaron as he played it out loud on the speaker.

Everyone was amazed at the clarity of the old Dodgers game in New York City.

They were orbiting Europa one of Jupiter's moons. The moon itself is covered in Ice and under that ice was water. Already the Normandy was sent to explore this ocean under the ice. EDI had already sent probes down to investigate and the information coming from them is astonishing.

"Doctor we have all we need for this trip," Hilary said.

"Alright crew time to head on home we have someone's baby shower to attend to," she said staring at Martha.

Martha's belly was already protruding from her waistline in her six month pregnancy. It was a shocker even when she found out about it five months ago. It as EDI who had informed her of her pregnancy and she was amazed that she was still able to fly even in her condition.

Turning the ship Martha steered the ship away from the planet and towards the sun in the distance. In his chair Aaron was smiling as he saw her. Hilary was also beginning to show with her nearly eight month pregnancy. She and Ichigo had just gotten married and Martha and Aaron were married that past February.

Already the Normandy has been on several missions to both the bottom of the ocean and to deep space. EDI did not mind since it gives her something to do and time to get used to humans. She still had another hundred years more to go.

Little did she know that she was not going to be alone in this adventure.

THE END

**a/n: damn it took me about a month to write this! This fic was basically a mind dump. I had this idea stuck in my head for a while since I watched those walkthrough videos on Youtube. Now that I own the trilogy for playstation 3 it helped a lot when coming up with ideas. My I-Pod list and the song Normandy by Miracle of Sound is to blame for the idea. When I have this story posted I am already in the process of coming up with my music list for the Immortal Series called 'Legacy of the Dragon'**

**Anyways enough rambling I am going to rest my hands and play some more Mass Effect. See ya!**


End file.
